Je t'aime
by Jang Seungna
Summary: Kyuhyun menyalahkan Sungmin atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Ryeowook sehingga menyebabkan Ryeowook meninggal. Sungmin melakukan kesalahan dengan hadir diantara keduanya. Bagaimana Sungmin berjuang mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook memintanya untuk terus mencintai Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sangat membencinya? / KYUMIN FF / GS / RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME / CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Je t'aime  
**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. **__**I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _ommonim_?" gadis itu bertanya cemas kepada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

Kim Heechul,wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng sedih. "Masih sama seperti kemarin, Minnie-ya. Kyuhyun masih tetap saja tidak mau makan," ujarnya sedih.

Lee Sungmin_,_ gadis itu segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih Heechul. Iris beningnya mulai berkaca. Butiran air mata itu mulai menggenangi pelupuknya.

"_Jwesonghaeyo_... ini semua salahku, _ommonim_. Seandainya saja Ryeowook_ eonnie_ tidak memintaku untuk merancang gaun pernikahan mereka, mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"_Aniya_," Heechul menggeleng dan balas memeluk Sungmin. "Ini semua bukan salahmu, Minnie-ya. Tidak ada yang bisa dipersalahkan atas kejadian ini. Semuanya memang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan," sanggah Heechul bijak.

"_Ommonim_..." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin di tubuhnya. "_Jja!_ Temuilah Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya."

"Tapi, _ommonim_..."

Heechul menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, membuat ucapan Sungmin tertelan begitu saja. Matanya memandang sendu dan sarat akan permohonan kepada Sungmin. "Kumohon, Minnie-ya... hanya kaulah harapan kami. Kumohon bertahanlah untuk Kyuhyun. Kau pasti bisa, Minnie-ya. Kau pasti bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu."

Heechul dan para pelayannya sudah menyerah untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. Kehadiran Sungmin membuat beban Heechul sedikit berkurang dan Heechul sangat bersyukur. Jujur saja, ia tak bisa sesabar Sungmin dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, _ommonim_. Aku... akan bertahan. Demi Kyuhyun," Sungmin tersenyum pedih. Ia tak kuasa menolak permohonan Heechul yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," Heechul mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi ke kamar Kyuhyun dulu, _ommonim_."

"_Ne_. Aku titip Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya. Aku sudah terlambat menghadiri pertemuan di kantor. Tolong buat Kyuhyun agar mau memakan sarapannya," sekali lagi Heechul memohon sekaligus berpamitan.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Heechul kini bisa bernafas lega, ia bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke kantor. Sungmin menatap sendu kepergian Heechul lalu melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah dua bulan ini rutin disambanginya, meski sang pemilik kamar sama sekai tidak suka dan selalu menolak kunjungannya bahkan mengusirnya.

* * *

_Dark and light less (since the day you left)_

_Dark and light less (since the day you dumped me)_

_Since the day you left I have died a little_

* * *

Sungmin memutar pelan daun pintu kamar itu. Sedikit menarik nafas sebelum masuk ke dalamnya. Suasana redup menyambut penghilatannya, seperti biasa ketika ia memasuki kamar itu. Tirai kamar itu tidak pernah dibuka, sehingga terkesan gelap dan redup meski di saat siang hari pun._ S_egelap dan seredup pandangan dan hati Kyuhyun.

Di sudut kamar itu Sungmin melihat dan selalu melihat Kyuhyun duduk memaku dengan kaki yang diluruskan di atas sebuah sofa panjang yang berada tepat disamping jendela kamarnya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong menatap ke arah jendela yang tertutupi tirai. Diam tak bereaksi dan tanpa ekspresi. Datar, dingin dan kaku. Setiap orang yang melihat keadaannya mungkin akan ragu jika ada sebuah roh yang bersemayam dalam raganya.

'Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Kyu,' Sungmin membatin perih. Iris beningnya kembali berair. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini begitu menyayat hatinya. Kyuhyun seolah mati semenjak hari itu.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih piring di meja di samping sofa yang berisi sarapan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kyu..." panggilnya. "Kau harus makan. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan tidak makan seperti ini."

Hening. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia kembali meletakkan piring itu ke atas meja. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun akan selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sungmin mencoba tegar. Tersenyum meski hatinya menangis. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenangi pelupuknya bahkan kini telah jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Dokter mengatakan jika hari ini perbanmu sudah bisa dibuka," Sungmin berujar seraya meraih kotak P3K yang tersedia di atas meja. Air matanya masih terus mengalir meski tak ada isakan yang keluar. "Aku akan membukanya dan menggantinya dengan plester."

Lagi. Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menyerah. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi atas ucapannya. Itu berarti Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya membuka perban itu. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung mengusirnya jika Kyuhyun menolaknya.

Perlahan tangan Sungmin bergerak menuju kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka perekat di perban Kyuhyun lalu melepas perban tersebut dengan gerakan memutar hingga perban yang melilit kepala Kyuhyun tanggal sepenuhnya.

Sungmin mengambil kapas yang masih menempel di pelipis kanan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Luka di pelipis kanannya akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua bulan yang lalu sudah berangsur sembuh. Hanya tersisa luka kecil seperti luka sayatan yang belum mengering. Sungmin lalu membersihkan luka itu dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol.

Tak ada ringisan saat Sungmin membersihkan dan sedikit menekan pelan luka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bereaksi. Sungmin segera memasang plester dipelipis kanan Kyuhyun usai membersihkan lukanya.

Sungmin menyeka lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap sedang menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali meraih piring berisi makanan itu, menyendok makanan itu kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Kyu.

"Kyu, ayo buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan," ujarnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya. Namun kali ini Sungmin tak menyerah. Ia masih mengarahkan sesendok nasi dan lauk itu ke depan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau harus makan. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini..." ucapnya memohon.

"Kyu_―_"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Pergi," Kyuhyun berucap datar namun terdengar seperti perintah yang begitu tegas dan mutlak.

Sungmin menurunkan sendok yang berada di depan mulut Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendapati pengusiran Kyuhyun yang sudah berulang kali ia terima.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau makan, Kyu," tantang Sungmin kali ini. Ia kembali mendekatkan sendok berisi nasi dan lauk itu ke depan mulut Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia akan pergi setelah Kyuhyun mengusirnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tapi kau harus makan, Kyu. Tubuhmu butuh asupan makanan. Jika seperti ini terus kau bisa sakit," Sungmin terus memaksa Kyuhyun untuk makan. "Kumohon... sesuap saja."

PRAANG!

Kyuhyun menepis sendok yang berada di depan mulutnya hingga sendok itu terlempar dan isinya jatuh berceceran ke lantai. Ia geram karena Sungmin terus saja memaksanya untuk makan.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau makan! Apa kau tuli, hah?" hardik Kyuhyun keras.

Sungmin terlonjak ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membentaknya dan mengucapkan kata kasar padanya. Kedua mata beningnya membola. Gadis itu membatu di tempatnya. Tangannya yang semula memegang sendok bergetar dan perlahan bergerak turun menggenggam pinggiran piring di pangkuannya dengan erat. Setetes air mata bergerak turun membasahi pipinya. Kali ini Sungmin tak mampu menahan tangisnya di depan Kyuhyun. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya, bagai pisau belati yang menghujam tepat di ulu hatinya.

Masih dengan tangan bergetar, Sungmin meletakkan kembali piring itu ke atas meja. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dari sofa itu dan menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Baik. Jika memang kau tak mau makan, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi kumohon hargai apa yang sudah dilakukan _ommonim_ untukmu, Kyu. Beliau sudah memasak untukmu. Setidaknya kau memakannya, meski sesuap saja. Kau tahu, beliau sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Sungmin berujar sambil menyeka air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. Dalam hati Sungmin merutuki air matanya yang telah lancang keluar tanpa mau berhenti. Ia benar-benar terlihat lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Hebat sekali, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Kau bahkan sudah memanggil _eomma_-ku dengan sebutan _ommonim_," cercanya sinis. "Hanya Ryeowook yang boleh dan pantas memanggil _eomma_-ku dengan sebutan _ommonim_," ucapnya meremehkan.

Sungmin membisu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, mulut Kyuhyun bagai pisau yang begitu tajam. Dan pisau tajam itu kini telah mengiris hati Sungmin. Lagi. Untuk yang kedua kali. Hati Sungmin terasa perih karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang benar Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan Ryeowook yang notabene adalah tunangan Kyuhyun. Dulu. Sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Ryeowook, masa depan, serta kebahagiaan mereka_―_ Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Pernikahan mereka yang seharusnya dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi batal karena kepergian Ryeowook.

"Lalu, jika aku memakan makanan itu, apakah itu bisa mengembalikan Ryeowook? Hah?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarkatis.

Sungmin tersenyum getir, "Jika saja aku bisa mengembalikan Ryeowook _eonnie_ ke dunia, aku pasti sudah melakukannya."

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang terluka karena kepergian Ryeowook. Sungmin juga terluka. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Ryeowook melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook bukan hanya sekadar kakak sepupu baginya, namun Ryeowook juga sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ryeowook tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak hadir di antara kami. Ryeowook pergi karenamu. Semua karenamu!" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengahardik Sungmin.

Sungmin terperangah. Hatinya semakin perih menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Buliran bening itu semakin gencar turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ya, Sungmin mengakui bahwa kehadiran dirinya di antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan seharusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran Ryeowook untuk merancang gaun pernikahan mereka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Terlebih karena Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan debar cinta itu ketika pertama kali iris beningnya menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu ini salah, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan yang terus bertumbuh di hatinya itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang seharusnya tidak hadir di antara kalian," tuturnya menahan perih di hatinya.

"Katakan. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya, Kyu."

"Kau hanya perlu pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah kembali karena aku muak melihat wajahmu," cerca Kyuhyun pedas.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia kalah telak. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadirannya seperti Kyuhyun menginginkan kehadiran Ryeowook. Hanya Ryeowook lah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai Kyuhyun. Hanya Ryeowook lah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hati Kyuhyun.

"Baik, aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu. Dan tak akan kembali... seperti yang kau inginkan... jika itu memang bisa menebus semuanya. Tapi, kumohon satu hal, Kyu. Kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ryeowook _eonnie_ pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, seperti _ommonim_ yang sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Kyuhyun bungkam, tak menjawab penuturan Sungmin. Ia mulai merenungi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin benar. Ia harus terus melanjutkan hidupnya. Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan pekerjaannya. Dirinya tak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan Heechul_― _ibunya, menggantikan posisinya sebagai CEO _Sapphire Hotel and Resort_ yang sudah tiga tahun dikelolanya. Sebuah hotel dan _resort_ mewah yang memiliki berbagai cabang di China dan Korea yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah yang telah meninggal tiga tahun silam.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Kyu. Semoga kau bahagia," Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun di hadapannya meski matanya menangis.

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum sambil menangis di hadapannya. Manis. Benar-benar manis meski terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mengamati paras Sungmin. Biasanya sekadar melihat Sungmin pun ia enggan. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan manis jika tersenyum. Terselip sedikit perasaan bersalah dihatinya ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum sekaligus menangis seperti ini.

Sungmin beranjak mengambil tas tangannya yang tertinggal di sofa panjang yang di duduki Kyuhyun, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang telah tertutup.

"Hiks..." arkhirnya isakan itu lolos juga dari bibir ranumnya.

Gadis itu sudah tak mampu lagi menahan perih yang mendera hatinya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk pergi begitu melukainya. Apakah ini artinya ia harus pergi dan mengubur semua rasa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun sedang ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun? Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang? Apakah ia harus melupakan permintaan Heechul yang memintanya untuk bertahan?

Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Bahkan mencoba memandangnya saja tidak. Yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun hanyalah Ryeowook, Ryeowook dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Ryeowook pergi selamanya dari dunia ini.

'_Mianhae_, _eonnie_... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun untukmu. Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu untuk mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan cintanya. Karena dia hanya mencintaimu... sekalipun kau sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi...' Sungmin membatin sambil masih terus menangis. Membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin teringat satu hal. Paris. Bukankah Kyuhyun memintanya untuk tidak muncul dihadapannya lagi? Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya berada di sini. Berada di sini hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya. Apakah sebaiknya ia kembali ke Paris? Meninggalkan Kyuhyun, memendam rasa cintanya dalam-dalam dan melupakan permohonan Heechul? Air mata Sungmin kian menganak sungai ketika memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

_**TBC or Discontinue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. **__**I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ : **_**Why I Like You?**_

* * *

Kyuhyun terus menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Perasaan bersalah itu masih meliputi hatinya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum sambil menangis saat keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia menarik pandangannya dari pintu lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Sekerjap kemudian, ia beralih mendongakkan kepalanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa dan memejamkan kedua obsidiannya.

Sekelebat bayangan saat dirinya bersama Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Perlahan bayangan itu terus bermunculan dan terus berputar di kepalanya, seperti sebuah rekaman film yang memutar serangkaian kenangannya bersama Ryewook. Kenangan indah bersama Ryeowook dan kenangan kelam bersama Ryeowook saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Empat bulan yang lalu...**_

"Hm, baunya sedap sekali. Apa yang sedang kau masak, sayang?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dari belakang ketika gadis itu tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook sedang memasak untuknya. Seperti sekarang. Ryeowook memang selalu memasak untuk Kyuhyun di hari minggu dan setelah itu mereka akan makan berdua di apartemen Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku memasak _deonjang jjigae_ dan _mareulchan_, Kyu. Sebentar lagi matang. Apa kau mau mencicipinya?" Ryeowook bertanya seraya terus mengaduk masakannya.

"Tentu. Aku mau sekali," Kyuhyun berucap seraya menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook meraih sebuah sendok lalu mengambil sesendok daging dari dalam panci. Meniupnya sebentar lalu berbalik dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerima suapannya.

"Bagaimana?" Ryeowook bertanya antusias ketika Kyuhyun mengunyah masakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, masakanmu selalu selalu lezat, sayang. Aku bahkan tak pernah memakan masakan selezat masakanmu," pujinya.

"Dan aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan calon istri sepertimu," imbuhnya.

Kyuhyun memang sangat beruntung mendapatkan Ryeowook. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu memang sangat piawai dalam hal memasak. Tidak hanya itu. Ryeowook juga pandai berbenah. Ryeowook gadis yang cantik dan berhati lembut. Sifatnya yang sedikit malu-malu, perhatian juga pengertian membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Meski fisik Ryeowook tidak bisa dikatakan seksi. Bahkan jauh dari kata itu. Namun bukan fisik yang di pandang oleh Kyuhyun, melainkan hati gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Ryeowook merupakan sosok calon istri yang sempurna menurut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook tersenyum malu.

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu memasak untukku," tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut pipi tirus Ryeowook di depannya.

"Hm, aku berjanji. Tanpa kau memintanya pun aku akan selalu memasak untukmu, Kyu. Karena kau akan menjadi suamiku. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku memasak untukmu... dan melayanimu," Ryeowook sedikit malu ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Pipi gadis itu merona.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyumnya. Ryeowook yang malu-malu seperti ini terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Sekali lagi ia mengusap lembut pipi tirus yang tengah merona itu seraya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook lembut dan memagutnya pelan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, namun Ryeowook masih sedikit kaku. Gadis itu akhirnya membalas ciuman Kyuhyun sebisanya. Meskipun Ryeowook masih belum bisa mengimbanginya, namun Kyuhyun bahagia karena setidaknya Ryeowook membalas ciumannya walau sedikit kaku dan kewalahan.

Ryeowook memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Gadis itu teringat masakannya. Untung saja ia sudah mengecilkan api kompornya.

"Kyu, masakanku..." ujarnya susah payah di sela-sela pagutan mereka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, meski sebenarnya tidak rela. "_Mianhae_, aku lupa," ujarnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Hm, tak apa."

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan meraih piring saji. Dengan cekatan ia menuangkan kedua masakannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Kyu, bisakah aku minta tolong?" Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk.

"Hm," Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja memperhatikan Ryeowook pun mengangguk. "Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia meraih semangkuk _mareulchan_ yang sudah siap disantap. "Tolong bawakan ini ke meja makan, Kyu," pintanya. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengambil alih masakan daging itu dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Ini masih panas."

"Aku tahu, sayang," Kyuhyun berucap gemas. Ia mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook. Lelaki itu kemudian melangkah menuju meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur dan meletakkan masakan daging itu di atas meja makan.

"_Gomawo_," Ryeowook berucap tulus. Gadis itu menyusul Kyuhyun ke meja makan dan meletakkan semangkuk sup di tangannya di atas meja makan.

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat puncak kepala Ryeowook. "Terima kasih juga telah memasak untukku."

Ryeowook mengangguk, mengukir senyum manis di bibir mungilnya. "Duduklah Kyu, ayo kita makan," ajaknya.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuh jenjangnya tepat di hadapan Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ia berucap tulus.

"Hm," sekali lagi gadis itu mengukir senyumnya, ia mengambil tempat kosong di depan Kyuhyun― mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening karena keduanya sangat menikmati acara santap siang mereka.

"Kyu..." Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. Memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang tampak menghentikan acara makannya. Meninggalkan nasi yang masih tersisa separuh di mangkuknya.

"Aku sudah menemukan perancang yang tepat untuk gaun pernikahan kita."

"Benarkah? _Nugu_?"

"Adik sepupuku, Kyu. Dia sangat berbakat. Dia sudah sering merancang _wedding gown_ dan _groom_ _tuxedo _untuk _fashion show_ di Paris," Ryeowook berujar antusias.

"Jadi, dia berkarier di Paris?"

"Hm. Setelah lulus dari _Paris Fashion Institute_, dia berkarier di Paris. Aku sangat senang karena dia bersedia merancang gaun pernikahan kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika adik sepupuku yang menjadi desainer gaun pernikahan kita?" Ryeowook bertanya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Ia tersenyum, meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan beralih menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook yang menelungkup di atas meja. Mengusapnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, sayang. Aku percaya. Apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu pasti itu yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook memang akan menikah. Pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi. Meski masih terbilang cukup lama, namun mereka sudah mulai sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari undangan, gedung resepsi, gereja, cincin, jamuan serta gaun pernikahan yang akan segera dibuat. Mereka mempersiapkannya dari sekarang karena tak mau terkesan serba mendadak. Untung saja kedua orang tua mereka ikut turun tangan sehingga mereka tidak terlalu kewalahan mengurus semuanya, apalagi Kyuhyun sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Ryeowook yang tersimpan di atas nakas bergetar. Ryeowook yang baru saja terlelap terpaksa membuka kembali kedua matanya. Sejujurnya ia lelah karena seharian berada di apartemen Kyuhyun, mengurusi calon suaminya sekaligus menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Namun Ryeowook tidak bisa mengabaikan getaran ponselnya begitu saja. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengabaikan orang.

Ryeowook meraih ponsel yang masih terus bergetar di atas nakas itu. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat _caller ID_ sang penelepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook menyapa dengan suara seraknya.

"_Yeoboseyo, eonnie. Ah, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Aku lupa jika di Seoul sudah larut_," ujar suara di ujung sana yang terdengar sedikit menyesal.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Tak apa, Minnie-ya. Lagipula aku juga belum benar-benar tidur. Di Paris masih siang, bukan?"

"_Eum, ne_. _Mianhae eonnie, aku lupa._" Ya, di Seoul memang sudah larut, pukul 22.30 malam namun di Paris masih pukul 14.30 siang.

"_Gwenchana_. Ah, ada apa kau meneleponku, Minnie-ya?"

"_Eonnie, lusa aku akan kembali ke Hanguk_."

"Benarkah?" rasa kantuk Ryeowook mendadak sirna begitu saja.

"_Hm, ne. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera merancang gaun pernikahan untukmu dan juga calon suamimu,_" gadis itu terkekeh dari seberang sana.

"Apakah kami perlu menjemputmu?"

"_Ani_._ Tak perlu, eonnie. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku akan mengabari eonnie jika aku sudah sampai._"

"Baiklah, kutunggu kabar darimu, Minnie. Kami akan segera mengunjungimu begitu kau sampai. Aku merindukanmu, Minnie..."

"_Aku juga meridukanmu, eonnie. Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah menyita waktu tidurmu terlalu banyak," _gadis itu tertawa pelan dari ujung sana. "_Jaljayo_, _eonnie_. Kututup teleponnya."

"Hm. Selamat beraktivitas, Minnie."

Klik! Sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terputus. Ryeowook mendekap ponsel itu di dadanya. Bibir mungilnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ia bahagia karena Sungmin― adik sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ryeowook jadi tak sabar untuk menanti lusa esok.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kayu bercat coklat itu terbuka setelah beberapa kali diketuk, menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan _dress_ ungunya.

Kyuhyun, lelaki yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya itu sontak melihat ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya. Bibir tebalnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika kedua obsidiannya bertemu dengan kedua manik hitam milik gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

"Kau sudah datang, sayang?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, melepas kacamata bacanya lalu beranjak menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eum," Ryeowook mengangguk. "Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"_Ani_. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Aku sudah selesai," Kyuhyun merapikan helaian rambut Ryeowook yang terbebas dari ikatan rambutnya dan membawanya ke belakang telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Gadis itu mengangkat sebuah kotak makan yang berisi makanan hasil masakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar," Kyuhyun menuntun Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa putih yang menghadap meja kerjanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya memasak _kimbab_, Kyu. Aku tidak sempat berbelanja tadi," Ryeowook membuka tutup kotak makan yang dibawanya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak untukku."

Senyuman itu kembali mengembang di bibir mungil Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat pengertian.

"Aaaa...", Ryeowook menyumpit sebuah _kimbab_ dan memberikan instruksi agar Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Ia berniat menyuapi calon suaminya itu. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan itu.

Ryeowook terus menyuapi Kyuhyun hingga Kimbab dalam kotak makan itu berkurang setengahnya.

"Kau tak ikut makan, sayang?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis, "_Ani_. untukmu saja, Kyu. Aku bisa makan nanti."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih sumpit dari tangan Ryeowook lalu menyuapkan kimbab itu ke depan mulut Ryeowook, "Kau juga harus makan, sayang. Aaaa..."

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap kimbab di depan mulutnya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apakah lusa kau sibuk? Bisakah kita bertemu adik sepupuku? Dia sudah kembali dari Paris."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Lusa? Hm, aku akan meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengosongkan jadwalku," ia tersenyum.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kyu. Kalau kau sibuk, kita bisa menundanya. Kita bisa ke sana saat kau senggang," sanggah Ryeowook pengertian.

"_Ani_. Aku tak terlalu sibuk lusa nanti. Kita akan mengunjungi adik sepupumu."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, senyuman tipis tercetak di sudut bibirnya. Tidak ada gunanya menolak keputusan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala dan tidak suka dibantah.

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja, Kyu," ujar Ryeowook mengalah.

* * *

_Sport _sedan berwarna silver milik Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki daerah Mokpo. Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pergi ke Mokpo untuk mengunjungi Sungmin― adik sepupu Ryeowook. Ryeowook melihat pemandangan indah padang ilalang disepanjang jalan yang terbingkai dari jendela mobil Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi Mokpo. Terakhir kali ia berkunjung saat Sungmin akan berangkat ke Paris.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, mobil Kyuhyun akhirnya terparkir di halaman sebuah rumah megah dengan arsitektur modern di pinggir kota Mokpo. Ya, rumah itu adalah rumah milik kedua orang tua Sungmin.

"Ayo kita masuk, Kyu," Ryeowook mengait lengan Kyuhyun setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengandeng Kyuhyun ke depan pintu rumah megah itu.

Pintu kayu bercat putih itu akhirnya terbuka setelah Ryeowook beberapa kali menekan bel rumah itu, menampakkan sesosok gadis muda yang cantik dan ber-_style_ modis.

"_Eonnie_, kau datang?" Sungmin― gadis itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Sungmin langsung saja menerjang tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan sebuah pelukan.

"_Bogoshipeo_, _eonnie,_" ucapnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang tengah dipeluknya. Sosok yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak dijumpainya.

"_Nado bogoshipeo_, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa sudah cukup melepaskan rindunya kepada Ryeowook. "Ayo masuk, _eonnie_," ujarnya mempersilakan masuk.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam mengikuti Sungmin yang langsung menuntun mereka ke ruang kerjanya. Beberapa boneka torso yang berbalut _weeding gown_ dan _groom tuxedo_ yang berjejer rapi di sebuah lemari kaca transparan berukuran besar di tepi ruangan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ini untukmu, Minnie. _Eomma_ menitipkannya untukmu," Ryeowook menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Sungmin membuka isinya, "_Kimchi_? _Gomawo_, _eonnie_."

"_Ne_," Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Duduklah, _eonnie_. Aku akan mengambil minum sebentar," ucapnya sebelum berlalu ke dapur, membawa serta _kimchi_ pemberian Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lalu beranjak duduk di sofa coklat di sudut ruang kerja Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling. Rumah Sungmin cukup besar, namun tampak sangat sepi. Terkesan kosong, seperti tidak ada yang menghuni.

"Adik sepupumu tinggal sendiri?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya kepada Ryeowook.

"Eum," Ryeowook mengangguk. "_Samchon_ dan _gomo_ tinggal di Jepang mengurus bisnis mereka. Minnie sudah tinggal sendiri sejak _senior high school_." Penjelasan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Sungmin akhirnya kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah cukup lama berada di dapur. Gadis itu menyuguhkan dua gelas _orange juice_ ke hadapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun serta sepiring _macaron_― kue bulat kecil khas Perancis yang berisi berbagai isian krim dan berwarna-warni.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," ucap Ryeowook yang disambut senyuman manis serta anggukan kepala Sungmin. Gadis berparas cantik itu ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di hadapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Minnie-ya. Perkenalkan, ini Kyuhyun. Calon suamiku," Ryeowook akhirnya memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Ia lupa jika belum memperkenalkan calon suaminya kepada adik sepupunya itu.

Sungmin memindahkan fokusnya. Mata beningnya bertemu pandang dengan kedua obsidian Kyuhyun.

Deg!

Darah Sungmin berdesir ketika ia menatap manik hitam yang tajam itu. Jantungnya bertalu keras, berdetak tak beraturan. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun membuatnya terseret ke dalam pesona wajah tampan itu. Baru kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menatap calon suami kakak sepupunya itu. Saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Ryeowook, Sungmin tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana rupa pria itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Ryeowook yang sangat dirindukannya. Ternyata, wajah itu benar-benar tampan.

"Cho Kyuhyun," suara berat Kyuhyun berhasil menyeret Sungmin kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Gadis itu terkesiap, "Lee Sungmin." Ia tersenyum kaku.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas setelah melihat kedua orang yang dikasihinya itu saling berkenalan, walaupun keduanya hanya mengucapkan nama masing-masing. Kyuhyun tak membalas senyuman Sungmin. Ia justru berpaling. Meski tak begitu meneliti wajah Sungmin, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ada sebuah ketertarikan dalam diri Sungmin terhadap dirinya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit risih.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun merasa risih saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berpaling ketika ia tersenyum tadi. Apakah Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat terpana oleh Kyuhyun? Sungmin ingin menepis pemikiran itu, namun sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi. Raut Kyuhyun yang memang datar membuat Sungmin menyakininya. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa risih.

"Ah, _eonnie_. Kau ingin gaun pengantin yang seperti apa?" tanyanya kepada Ryeowook. Sekarang Sungmin sudah bisa menguasai keadaan, sudah bersikap seperti biasa.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang gaun pernikahan, Minnie-ya. Jadi, kupercayakan padamu saja," ia tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah," Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengambil buku sketsa di atas meja yang berisi beberapa sketsa model gaun pengantin yang pernah dirancangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau model _A line_ _strapless_, _eonnie_?" Sungmin menunjukkan sketsa model gaun _A line_ tanpa tali ke hadapan Ryeowook. "Kurasa model ini akan cocok untukmu. Bahu kita akan terlihat bagus jika mengenakannya."

Kyuhyun ikut melihat sketsa model gaun yang dirancang oleh Sungmin. Gaun itu memang indah― meski masih berbentuk sketsa― dengan model bahu dan punggung yang terbuka, tanpa lengan dan terkesan hanya menutupi menutupi bagian dada saja. Potongan punggungnya pun rendah. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut puncak kepala Ryeowook, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Sayang, sebaiknya jangan memilih model gaun yang terbuka seperti itu. Aku tidak suka jika orang-orang melihatnya," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menyindir pilihan Sungmin. Selama ini Ryeowook memang selalu mengenakan pakaian yang tertutup, tidak pernah memperlihatkan bahu serta punggungnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tiga tahun bersama Ryeowook bahkan belum pernah melihatnya barang sekalipun. Jadi, ia sangat tidak rela jika orang-orang melihat, apalagi menikmati apa yang belum pernah dilihat olehnya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah cukup sering tampil dengan model _dress_ yang terbuka seperti itu. Bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _designer_, melainkan karena ia nyaman ketika mengenakannya. Apalagi Sungmin memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah, membuatnya tampil sempurna dengan gaun seperti itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar lupa jika kakak sepupunya itu selalu mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menambahkan _straps_ dan _short_ _sleeve_ agar bahu dan punggung _eonnie_ tidak terbuka?" Sungmin mengajukan penawaran.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama berpikir. Mereka diam dan saling memandang, melakukan kontak mata.

"Bagaimana, Kyu?" Ryeowook meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Sesuaikan dengan gaun Ryeowook-ie saja," potong Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin menuntaskan kalimatnya. Ia mengerti bahwa Sungmin akan menanyakan mengenai _groom_ _tuxedo _untuknya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Sedikit terkejut karena ucapannya di potong oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku akan segera mendesainnya."

* * *

Sungmin mengantar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sampai ke halaman rumahnya. Ia berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun yang merangkul pinggang Ryeowook mesra. Entah mengapa, Sungmin tiba-tiba merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Ryeowook berbalik setelah sampai di depan mobil Kyuhyun, "Kami pamit pulang dulu, Minnie-ya," pamit Ryeowook mewakili Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati, _eonnie_, Kyuhyun-ssi," Sungmin melambai pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sungmin menurunkan lambaian tangannya setelah mobil Kyuhyun bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Pelan dan dalam. Perlahan ia menyentuh bagian dadanya yang semula terasa sesak, sekarang rasanya sudah lebih baik.

'Aku... tidak mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun-ssi, 'kan?' Sungmin membatin. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membukanya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menyangkal perasaan itu. 'Tidak... mungkin aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Ya, aku tidak mungkin menyukai calon suami kakak sepupuku sendiri.'

* * *

Seminggu lamanya Sungmin mengerjakan sketsa desain _wedding gown_ dan _groom tuxedo_ milik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelepon Ryeowook, memberitahukan bahwa sketsa desain gaun pernikahannya sudah jadi. Ryeowook berseru senang dari seberang sana. Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan datang ke rumahnya besok untuk melihat desain itu.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerjanya usai menelopon Ryeowook. Tangannya menyandar di lengan sofa, menyangga berat kepalanya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi nanti?' ia mendesah pelan. Frustasi dengan perasaannya.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu, Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun ketika mendesain _groom tuxedo_ milik Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali pikirannya menepis perasaan yang hadir itu, namun hatinya tak mau menurut. Hati tidak pernah berbohong, bukan? Sungmin tahu dan sadar bahwa perasaan itu bukan sekedar perasaan kagum, melainkan sebuah perasaan suka. Dan ia tahu bahwa itu salah. Seharusnya perasaan suka itu tidak boleh hadir dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Ini sangat indah, Minnie-ya," puji Ryeowook ketika melihat sketsa desain _wedding gown_ miliknya. Seperti keinginan Kyuhyun, gaun itu didesain dengan _straps_ dan _short sleeve_ dengan bahu dan punggung yang tertutup. Sungmin menggunakan bahan _lace_ yang bermotif rapat, menjadikan gaun yang masih berbentuk sketsa itu tampak sangat indah.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Itu baru sketsanya saja, _eonnie_. Aku berjanji akan membuatkan gaun yang terindah untukmu."

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia lalu memindahkan fokusnya kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat sketsa desain _groom tuxedo-_nya. Dada Sungmin kembali berdebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat sketsa desain buatannya― seperti saat pertama kali ia menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terpesona dengan senyuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tampan jika tersenyum.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bening Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya. Sungmin segera menundukkan kepalanya, berpaling karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Kyuhyun.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia segera meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku jasnya. "Sayang, aku akan mengangkat telepon sebentar," ijinnya pada Ryeowook.

"Hm,"Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Sungmin untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Minnie-ya, kapan gaunku akan selesai dibuat?" Ryeowook bertanya seraya masih menatap takjub kepada sketsa itu.

"Mungkin akan selesai dalam dua bulan dari sekarang jika aku segera mengambil ukuran tubuh_ eonnie_ dan juga Kyuhyun-ssi," jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengambil ukuran tubuh kami sekarang, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook berucap antusias. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memakai gaun rancangan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, _eonnie_," Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sayang, kita harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali ke ruang kerja Sungmin. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Minnie akan segera mengambil ukuran kita," ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan sore ini. Kita bisa kembali ke sini besok atau lusa," tegas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," Ryeowook akhirnya mengalah. "_Mianhae_, Minnie-ya. Kami harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang," ucap Ryeowook sedikit tak enak hati.

"_Gwaenchana_, _eonnie_. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun-ssi lebih penting, kita bisa mengambil ukurannya lain kali," Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Minnie-ya," ujar Ryeowook berpamitan.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_."

* * *

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah Sungmin setelah dua hari mereka tidak berkunjung. Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar dari ruang kerja Sungmin. Ukuran tubuh Ryeowook sudah selesai diambil. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang tamu, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di atas sofa.

"Kyu, aku sudah selesai," Ryeowook berucap setelah sampai di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Ryeowook tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyuhyun bangkit lalu beranjak mendekati Ryeowook.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengambil ukuran, Kyu," ujar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah."

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di taman belakang," ucap Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sudah lama sekali Ryeowook tidak bermain di taman belakang rumah Sungmin. Dulu ia sering bermain ayunan atau mencelupkan kakinya di kolam renang milik Sungmin sembari memainkan air dengan kakinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk kompak. Mereka segera melangkah ke ruang kerja Sungmin setelah Ryeowook melangkah ke taman belakang. Meski berjalan secara berdampingan, namun mereka hanya saling terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Suasana canggung terasa kental melingkupi mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil alat pengukurnya dulu," Sungmin berucap canggung setelah sampai di ruang kerjanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun― hanya berdua saja, tanpa ada Ryeowook di antara mereka.

"Hm," Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya.

Sungmin memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Dadanya kembali berdebar, dan jantungnya berpacu kencang.

"Tenanglah Lee Sungmin, ini hanya sebentar. Kau harus bisa bersikap senatural mungkin," desisnya teramat pelan. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu mengehembuskannya pelan. Ia lalu berbalik, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun setelah mengambil alat pengukur itu.

Kini Sungmin sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Mereka bahkan dapat mencium wangi tubuh masing-masing. Jujur saja, berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin gugup, jantungnya terus menghentak dengan kencang. Namun Sungmin mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin. Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun risih seperti dulu.

Sungmin mulai mengukur lebar pinggang Kyuhyun untuk ukuran celananya, kemudian berlanjut mengukur lebar bahu dan lengan Kyuhyun untuk kemeja, _vest_ dan _tuxedo._

"Maaf," Sungmin meminta ijin ketika mengukur lebar dada dan leher Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin terasa dingin ketika ia mengukur lebar dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengagumi bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi semetris dengan postur yang ideal. Kyuhyun memiliki dada yang bidang, bahu lebar dan badan yang tegap. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna, dan bertambah sempurna karena semua itu dibingkai dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan.

Sungmin mendongak ketika ia sudah selesai mengukur lebar dada Kyuhyun. Ia bersiap untuk mengukur lingkar leher Kyuhyun. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang. Pergerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti seketika. Manik hitam tajam milik Kyuhyun sekan menawan fokusnya, membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari wajah tampan itu.

Kedua manik bening Sungmin bergerak pelan menyelami wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan dengan mata tajam, hidung yang menjulang tinggi, pipi tirus, garis rahang yang tegas serta bibir tebal yang terukir sempurna. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sosok pangeran tampan di negeri dongeng.

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil, membuat kesadaran Sungmin kembali. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin sedang menelisik wajahnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengukur lingkar leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera pamit menyusul Ryeowook setelah semuanya selesai diukur.

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya yang telah lancang menyelami bahkan mengagumi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

'Ya, Tuhan... apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kyuhyun-ssi adalah calon suami Wookie _eonnie_... tidak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan itu,' Sungmin membatin lemas. Sekeras apapun Sungmin menolak perasaan itu, perasaan itu justru semakin tumbuh dan menguat di hatinya.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Dua bulan telah terlewati tanpa terasa. _Wedding gown_ dan _groom tuxedo_ milik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai di buat oleh Sungmin. Ia merapikan gaun dan_ tuxedo _yang terpasang di boneka torso. Gadis itu sedang menunggu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya untuk melakukan _fitting_. Sungmin memandang sendu pada sepasang gaun dan _tuxedo_ itu. Seandainya dirinya dan Kyuhyun lah yang mengenakan gaun dan _tuxedo_ itu, bukan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Namun ia sadar, itu semua tidak mungkin.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang bersama Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin cukup terkejut karena ia melamun sebelumnya.

"Ah, _eonnie_? Kalian sudah datang?" Sungmin tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. "Hm. Maaf kami langsung masuk saja. Aku sudah memencet bel berkali-kali tapi kau tidak membukakan pintu untuk kami," Ryeowook memasang raut sebalnya.

Sungmin terkekeh, "_Minahae_, _eonnie_. Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"_Gwaenchana_," Ryeowook ikut tertawa pelan.

"Ah, _eonnie_. Apakah kau ingin mencoba gaunnya dulu?" ujar Sungmin bertanya.

"Eum, aku sudah tak sabar, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook berujar antusias. "Kyu, kau bisa keluar sebentar, kan?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hah... baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun itu," Kyuhyun memasang raut sebalnya.

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Ku tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, Kyu. Kau bisa melihatnya nanti saat di altar."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook singkat. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu saat itu, sayang," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Sungmin.

* * *

_I love you and…_

_Throughout the night I try to erase you from my mind_

_You're right in front of me , yet I cannot reach you_

* * *

Ryeowook keluar dari _fitting room_ dengan gaun pengantin rancangan Sungmin. Ryeowook terlihat seperti seorang putri saat mengenakannya. Sungmin benar-benar berbakat.

"Bagaimana, Minnie-ya?" Ryeowook bertanya malu-malu.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, ia tidak meyangka gaun rancangannya akan melekat sempurna di tubuh Ryeowook. "Kau sangat cantik, _eonnie_," ucapnya takjub.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya. Gaun ini sangat indah, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya, _eonnie_."

Sungmin kembali menatap sendu pada gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Ia kembali membayangkan jika ia yang mengenakan gaun itu bersama Kyuhyun, bukan Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum miris. Betapa bodohnya tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu. Kyuhyun milik Ryeowook, bukan? Sedangkan ia? Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya adik sepupu Ryeowook yang diminta untuk merancang gaun pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Ryeowook dan Sungmin tahu akan hal itu, karena Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan manis.

Ryeowook sudah selesai melakukan _fitting_, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun keluar dari_ fitting room_ dengan mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ hasil rancangannya. Seperti bayangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan. Terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Setelan _tuxedo_ itu membuatnya tampak berkelas dan berwibawa. Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin terus memandanginya, ia kembali merasa risih. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin hanya sebatas tertarik padanya, namun sekarang ia yakin bahwa Sungmin mempunyai persaaan terhadapnya. Sungmin menyukainya, dan Kyuhyun yakin akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun segera melepas setelan _tuxedo_ itu setelah mencobanya. Tidak ada masalah dengan _tuxedo_-nya. Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan pada Ryeowook bahwa ia sudah selesai. Ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Namun sial, Kyuhyun kesulitan saat mengikat simpul dasinya. Selama ini Ryeowook lah yang selalu mengikatkannya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang kesulitan memakai dasi. Entah mengapa, kaki Sungmin tiba-tiba bergerak maju mendekati Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" Sungmin mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi Sungmin yang terus mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu kini bahkan sudah mengambil alih dasi di lehernya, mengikat simpulnya dengan terampil― tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut ketika Sungmin sudah memasangkan dasinya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini begitu berani. Gadis ini begitu berani menyukainya, padahal ia adalah calon suami kakak sepupunya. Kalau saja Sungmin bisa memilih, ia juga pasti akan memilih untuk tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun. Ya, perasaan suka yang terus bertumbuh di hati Sungmin itu kini berkembang menjadi sebuah persaan cinta. Namun, cinta datang tanpa pernah diduga, bukan? Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dan kepada siapa cinta itu bersemi dan bertumbuh. Bukankah semua itu rencana Tuhan?

Setiap malam Sungmin selalu mencoba menghapus bayangan Kyuhyun dari ingatannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa karena jika ia kembali melihat Kyuhyun, maka akan sulit untuk melupakannya. Terlebih perasaan cinta itu terus tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang berada di depannya saat ini, namun Sungmin tidak bisa meraihnya. Karena Kyuhyun milik Ryeowook. Seandainya saja ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Ryeowook, mungkin saja ia bisa meraih Kyuhyun. Kenapa Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia harus menyukai laki-laki itu? Bahkan mencintainya?

Ryeowook melangkah ke ruang kerja Sungmin setelah mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruangan Sungmin. Ia melihat Sungmin mengikat simpul dasi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tidak cemburu. Namun entah mengapa, Ryeowook merasa Kyuhyun jauh lebih pantas bersanding dengan Sungmin daripada dirinya. Mereka tampak serasi, tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Sungmin sangat cantik dan Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Tinggi mereka juga ideal, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Tak seperti dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook merasa ia terlalu pendek jika bersanding dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian serasi sekali," ucap Ryeowook dari arah pintu. Ia kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut. Sungmin segera melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan bergerak menjauh, menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sayang?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak mengerti.

"Iya, apa yang kau katakan, _eonnie_?" Sungmin ikut bertanya. Ia juga tak mengerti apa maksud Ryeowook.

"Aku... hanya merasa kalian lebih jauh lebih serasi jika dibandingkan dengan aku dan Kyuhyun," Ryeowook tersenyum. Sangat kontras dengan reaksi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menatap tak percaya kepada Ryeowook.

* * *

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir. Sedari tadi laki-laki itu hanya diam selepas pulang dari rumah Sungmin.

"Kyu―" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotongnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sungmin-ssi lebih serasi jika dibandingkan denganmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tajam. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Kyu. Hanya saja... aku merasa Minnie lebih pantas bersanding denganmu," jelas Ryeowook. "Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Sayang, aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu. Hanya kau yang pantas bersanding denganku!" Kyuhyun berucap final.

"Kyu... kau tidak menyukai, Minnie?"

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Kulihat kalian tidak begitu akrab," jelas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak suka ketika Ryeowook terus membicarakan tentang Sungmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengatakannya kepada Ryeowook, bahwa adik sepupunya itu menyukai dirinya. Sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Sungmin.

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya," Kyuhyun berujar tegas.

"_Wae_?"

"Karena dia menyukaiku."

Ryeowook sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Bukankah bagus jika dia menyukaimu? Itu artinya―"

"Tapi dia menyukaiku bukan sebagai saudara, Ryeowook-ie. Dia menyukaiku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bukan sebagai calon saudaranya! Tidak sepantasnya ia menyukai calon suami kakak sepupunya sendiri!"

Lagi. Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Ryeowook, seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Kyuhyun bahkan meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak sengaja berseru di hadapan Ryeowook, membuat gadis itu terperangah.

"Tapi... Minnie tidak mungkin menyukaimu seperti itu. Itu tidak mungkin..." Ryeowook menggeleng tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, memandang Ryeowook dengan mata berkilat. "Apa kau tidak menyadari tatapannya saat melihatku? Awalnya aku mengira itu hanya perasaanku. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan sangat yakin jika ia memiliki perasaan padaku," ia berdecih pelan.

Ryeowook mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan matanya memanas setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Maksudmu... Minnie mencintaimu?" ada sepercik perasaan sakit saat ia mengatakannya. Dalam hati ia berusaha menepisnya. Tidak. Sungmin tidak mungkin tega menghianatinya.

Suasana dalam mobil itu menjadi tegang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak fokus memperhatikan jalan. Membicarakan Sungmin membuat _mood_-nya menjadi jelek.

"Kau memang terlalu baik, Ryeowook-ie. Kau terlalu baik sehingga adik sepupumu menyukai calon suamimu pun kau tidak menyadarinya," Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Adik sepupumu benar-benar menjijikkan," tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mencela Sungmin dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kyu!" Ryeowook berseru tak percaya. Ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya. Kyuhyun yang dicintainya tidak pernah berkata kasar seperti ini. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memerah. Hatinya merasa sakit ketika Kyuhyun menghina Sungmin.

"_Mwo_?" Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar tersulut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar ia kembali berseru dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang ku kenal. Kyuhyun yang kukenal tidak seperti ini," air mata Ryeowook mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kuat roda kemudi ketika melihat air mata Ryeowook mengalir. Ia merasa jantungnya tercabut dari rongga dadanya.

"Arrrgghh!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras memukul roda kemudi. Meluapkan amarahnya yang berkecamuk antara marah dan merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Ryeowook menangis. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tidak fokus untuk mengemudi.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar takut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia yang semula menatap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun bersikap kasar seperti ini kepadanya. Untuk pertama kali. Namun ketika menatap ke depan, Ryeowook terkejut. Ia melihat sebuah truk tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mobil Kyuhyun, sementara jarak mobil Kyuhyun dengan truk itu semakin dekat karena Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kyu! Awaaaasss!" Ryeowook memekik.

Kyuhyun refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Ryeowook. Ia refleks membanting stir dan mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Mobilnya terguling karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya. Terguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Mobil Kyuhyun akhirnya terhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi padang ilalang. Kap mobilnya terbuka dan berasap. Beberapa bagian mobilnya ringsek terkena benturan dan gesekan dengan tanah. Kaca mobilnya pecah. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak sadarkan diri. Kepala mereka berlumuran darah.

* * *

**TBC**

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca, me-_review, _mem-_follow_, bahkan mem-favorit fict jelek saya. Saya tidak menyangka masih ada yang ingat dengan fict ini. Fict ini memang sudah pernah di publish sebelumnya dengan judul "_And I Love You_." Dan kalian benar, _that's me_ :)

Sepertinya _Passive Aggressive Love_-nya harus di _pending_ dulu. Entah sampai kapan. Saya akan mem-post-nya setelah ada waktu senggang untuk kembali menulis. Maaf jika mengecewakan teman-teman yang menunggu _Passive Aggressive Love_.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mendukung fict ini. Dan ini spesial untuk teman-teman yang menunggu dan menginginkan _Je t'aime _dilanjut. _Update_ kilat! Semoga _chapter_ 1-nya tidak mengecewakan. _And for the last_...

_**Big and Special Thanks to:**_

**Haneul kim,**** chakm137, sandra. devina, Aey raa kms, Guest, Tika, camomile137, cloudswan, BluePink137, Maurine Lau, littlecupcake noona, rhara, paprikapumpkin, L. s, Ria, ChristyTaniaElf, Park Mhyn, abilhikmah, KyuMinHyuk1019, Zen Liu, Cywelf, ChoiMerry-Chan, Heldamagnae, ayyu. annisa. 1, intankyuhyunelf, Alunaa, Nayoung, haegvrl, Violetta, sucirahmay, babychoi137, dewi. k. tubagus, aprilbunny9, Guest, Pumpkins yellow, Guest, cho minhyun, dessykyumin**

_See you to next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_** : **_**She's Gone**_

* * *

Berat. Sakit. Perih. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Aaakkhh!" Kyuhyun mengerangmerasakan sakit yang menghunjam kepalanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh kepalanya. Kyuhyun belum sadar sepenuhnya. Pandangannya masih mengabur.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan kanan dari kepalanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang cair dan sedikit lengket melumuri tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang tangan kanannya yang basah oleh cairan itu. Kini kedua obsidiannya dapat melihat jelas sesuatu yang cair itu. Darah. Bau anyir perlahan merambat, dan beberapa detik kemudian menyapa dan memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Ia melihat Ryeowook masih tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang juga berlumuran darah. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun perlahan berkaca. Keadaan Ryeowook jauh lebih buruk darinya. Ryeowook terluka lebih parah dengan darah yang tidak hanya keluar dari kepalanya, namun juga keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Kaca mobil yang pecah juga melukai tangan Ryeowook. Darah segar terus keluar dari kepala, hidung, telinga dan tangan Ryeowook.

Tes!

Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Kyuhyun menangis. Ia menangis melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Terlihat tragis. Ryeowook terluka lebih parah darinya karena sabuk pengaman yang digunakan Ryeowook terlepas saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tubuh Ryeowook terguncang seirama dengan gulingan dan benturan mobilnya, karena tidak ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya seperti tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman.

Berbekal tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia lalu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menggendong Ryeowook keluar dari dalam mobil. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menggendong tubuh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun terjatuh. Ia tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya dan berat tubuh Ryeowook sekaligus. Kaki Kyuhyun ternyata terluka terkena pecahan kaca mobil. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di depan mobilnya dengan Ryeowook yang berada di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook sambil terus menangis. "Sayang, maafkan aku... kumohon bangunlah... buka matamu," ujarnya parau seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook. Meminta gadis itu untuk bangun.

Ryeowook sama sekali tak bereaksi, tubuh gadis itu masih tetap tak bergerak. Kyuhyun menjadi takut. Pikiran negatif mulai menyusup dan memenuhi kepalanya. Apakah Ryeowook sudah meninggal? Tidak. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menepis kuat-kuat pemikiran yang mengerikan itu.

"Sayang, kumohon bangunlah. Buka matamu. Jangan bercanda seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut," ucapnya terisak lirih.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook. Menaikkan tangan mungil itu ke pipinya. Air mata masih terus mengaliri pipi tirus lelaki itu. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa gadisnya masih hidup. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Namun ia tak menemukannya, ia tak merasakannya. Entah karena indra perabanya tidak bisa merasakannya atau memang Ryeowook sudah benar-benar meninggal.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat panik. Ia menggeleng kencang. "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" jeritnya. "Sayang, kau hanya bercanda, kan? Katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda!" sekali lagi ia menjerit sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ryeowook dalam dekapannya. Seakan memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, bukan? Kau hanya tertidur, kan?" Kyuhyun meracau frustasi. Ia takut. Ia benar-benar takut jika Ryeowook akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak! Kau pasti akan hidup dan kita akan menikah!" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ryeowook pasti akan hidup. Bukankah dua bulan lagi mereka akan menikah?

Kyuhyun mencium pelan tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. "Kumohon bertahanlah, sayang. Aku akan meminta pertolongan."

"Tolong...! Tolong...!" teriaknya serak seraya mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling. Ia sudah berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar. Tempat ini begitu sepi, yang ada hanyalah tanah lapang kosong yang ditumbuhi ilalang dan jauh dari jalan utama. Sepertinya memang mustahil jika ada yang mendengarnya. Hari sudah semakin sore. Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Ryeowook.

"Tolong...!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kencang.

"Aarrgghh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan usai berteriak kencang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seperti ditimpa oleh sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki itu pingsan dengan mendekap tubuh Ryeowook yang juga tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

'Dari sekian banyak laki-laki kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Kenapa bukan orang lain?' Sungmin membatin perih.

Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus _tuxedo_ Kyuhyun yang akan di bungkusnya. Sungmin mengangkat _tuxedo_ itu lalu menghirup wangi _cologne_ Kyuhyun yang masih tertinggal di sana. Beberapa saat Sungmin terlena dengan wangi _cologne_ itu, namun sekerjap kemudian ia tersadar. Gadis itu lalu bergegas membungkus t_uxedo_ itu.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia sudahselesai membungkus gaun pengantin Ryeowook dan _tuxedo_ milik menatap sendu sepasang gaun dan _tuxedo_ yang sudah terbungkus rapi itu. Seandainya ia yang mengenakan gaun itu bersama Kyuhyun... bukan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh kembali berharap seperti itu. Ia harus belajar untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pasti akan 'sakit' jika tahu bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang penghianat di hadapan Ryeowook. Bukankah sangat jahat jika seseorang menghianati saudaranya sendiri?

Tenggorokan Sungmin tiba-tiba terasa kering. Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela. Sudah sore. Pantas saja, Sungmin baru teringat bahwa ia belum meminum apapun sejak siang tadi. Gadis itu mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Sungmin meraih sebuah gelas kaca lalu menuangkan air dari dalam _pitcher_. Ketika hendak meneguk air itu, entah mengapa tangannya tiba-tiba terasa licin sehingga gelas yang dipeganganya merosot jatuh dari tangannya.

Pyaaarrr!

Air dalam gelas itu tumpah bersamaan dengan gelas kaca yang pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

Deg!

Sungmin terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Perasaannya berubah tak enak.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak?' batinnya masih terkejut. Sungmin kemudian berjongkok, berniat memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Akh!" Sungmin memekik pelan saat ujung jarinya tak sengaja tertusuk ujung pecahan kaca yang runcing. Cairan merah perlahan lolos dari ujung jarinya. Sungmin langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut, menghisap ujung jarinya untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri ketika mendengar dering ponselnya, dan Sungmin hafal bahwa itu adalah nada dering teleponnya. Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke ruang kerjanya. Ponselnya tertinggal di atas meja kerjanya.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut melihat _caller ID_ sang penelepon. Ia tidak mengenali nomor itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya sopan.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Benarkah ini dengan nona Lee Sungmin?" tanya seorang pria dari ujung sana.

"_Ne_, _nuguseyo_?"

"_Saya inspektur Hong, dari kepolisian Mokpo. Apakah anda mengenal nona Kim Ryeowook dan tuan Cho Kyuhyun?_" sekali lagi pria itu bertanya menyelidik.

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin kembali bertalu keras. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali melingkupinya.

"_Y—ye_... saya adik sepupu nona Kim. _M—musun iriya?_" Sungmin menjawab gugup.

"_Nona Lee, kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi nona Kim dan tuan Cho mengalami kecelakaan. Kami sudah mengevakuasi nona Kim dan tuan Cho dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit._"

Prakkk!

Ponsel yang semula menempel di telinga Sungmin tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja.

'Apa?' Sungmin membatin lemas. Ia terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Jadi, inikah jawaban dari perasaannya tadi?

Tungkai Sungmin serasa melunak. Tangannya berpegangan pada meja kerjanya, menjaga agar tubuhnya tak merosot jatuh. Kabar yang begitu mengejutkan itu membuatnya lemas.

"_Eonnie_..." lirihnya. Setitik air mata mengalir turun dari mata beningnya.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju ruang ICU begitu ia sampai di rumah sakit. Ia melihat dua orang polisi tampak berjaga di depanruang ICU ketika sampai di sana.

"Apakah anda keluarga dari nona Kim dan tuan Cho?" seorang polisi langsung saja bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"_Ye_, saya keluarga nona Kim. Saya adik sepupunya," Sungmin berujar menahan tangisnya.

"Anda nona Lee Sungmin?" tanya polisi itu lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_, saya Lee Sungmin."

"Ah, syukurlah. Dokter sudah masih menangani mereka, nona Lee."

Sungmin membaca _name tag_ yang melekat di seragam polisi itu. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Inspektur Hong, apakah mereka terluka parah?" Sungmin bertanya takut. Takut jika jawaban yang didengarnya adalah jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Nona Kim dan tuan Cho sama-sama mengalami luka di bagian kepala, tapi kami melihat keadaan nona Kim jauh lebih buruk dari tuan Cho. Mereka sudah berada di luar mobil saat kami menemukannya," jawab inspektur Hong.

Tes! Air mata Sungmin perlahan lolos dari pelupuknya. Sungmin sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya ketika mendengar jawaban inspektur Hong mengenai keadaan Ryeowook. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Lalu, apakah yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan itu, inspektur Hong?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Menurut dugaan kami, tuan Cho berusaha menghindari mobil lain namun tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya sehingga kecelakaan tunggal itu terjadi. Mobil tuan Cho menabrak pembatas jalan dan sepertinya terguling beberapa kali karena kami menemukan mobil tuan Cho rusak di beberapa bagian. Itu dugaan sementara kami. Kami masih menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan itu, nona Lee," terang inspektur Hong.

Air mata Sungmin kian deras mengalir mendegar jawaban itu.

"Karena anda sudah berada di sini, kami permisi dulu, nona Lee," pamit inspektur Hong.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya, lalu membungkuk kepada kedua polisi itu. "_Ye_. _Gamsahamnida_, inspektur Hong."

Kedua polisi itu balas membungkuk ke arah Sungmin sebelum berlalu.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di sebuah bangku panjang di depan ruang ICU. Air mata yang telah diseka itu kembali mengalir.

'Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi bisa kehilangan kendali mobilnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang meyebabkannya, bukan?' pikir Sungmin. Gadis itu percaya sesuatu telah terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya erat-erat agar suara isakannya teredam. Sungmin masih punya malu untuk tidak menangis terisak di tempat umum seperti ini. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, dua orang yang sama-sama dicintainya. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan jika salah satu dari mereka harus pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Tiga jam telah berlalu, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dokter sudah selesai menangani Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk termenung di depan ruang ICU. Jejak air mata yang masih basah tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya. Tangannya tertangkup di depan dada, tak henti memanjatkan doa. Ia memohon untuk keselamatan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ya..." sepasang suami istri menghampiri Sungmin dengan tergopoh. Wajah sang istri bahkan sudah basah akan air mata. Mereka adalah orang tua Ryeowook. Sungmin memang sudah menghubungi mereka sejak ia berada di rumah sakit Mokpo, memberitahukan bahwa Ryeowook mengalami kecelakaan.

"_Gomonim_..." Sungmin bangkit dan langsung saja memeluk wanita paruh baya yang memanggilnya_― _nyonya Kim, ibu Ryewook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook-ie dan Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya?" nyonya Kim bertanya parau seraya membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng dalam dekapan itu, "_Moreugesseo_, _gomonim_... dokter masih menangani mereka," jawab Sungmin serak. Tangisnya kembali tumpah dalam dekapan nyonya Kim setelah sempat mereda.

"Sudahlah... kalian jangan menangis. Sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Ryeowook-ie dan Kyuhyun," ujar tuan Kim_― _ayah Ryeowook menenangkan.

Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukan mereka. "_Samchon benar_, Minnie-ya. Sebaiknya kita berdoa, bukan menangis seperti ini," nyonya Kim berusaha tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya. "_Jwesonghaeyo_, _samchon_, _gomonim_... aku belum sempat berkunjung ke Seoul, tapi malah memberitahukan kabar kecelakaan seperti ini."

"_Gwenchana_, Minnie-ya. Kami tahu kau sibuk merancang dan membuat gaun pernikahan Ryeowook-ie dan Kyuhyun," tutur nyonya Kim.

"Justru kami harus berterima kasih karena kau memberitahukan hal ini kepada kami, Minnie-ya," tuan Kim ikut menimpali.

Pintu ruang ICU tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya berkacamata mengenakan baju steril berwarna hijau. Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook menoleh ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Apakah anda keluarga dari nona Kim dan tuan Cho?" tanya dokter itu.

Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook segera menghampiri dokter itu. "_Ye_, kami orang tua nona Kim, dokter," jawab nyonya Kim. "Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

Dokter itu tampak menghela nafas berat sebelum berujar. "Nona Kim mengalami fraktur tulang tengkorak dan menyebabkan pendarahan epidural hebat. Kami sudah melakukan operasi setelah melakukan _CT-scan_. Nona Kim juga mengalami memar di beberapa bagian tubuh dan patah tulang di leher. Sampai saat ini nona Kim masih belum melewati masa kritisnya," jelas dokter itu. Terdengar nada penyesalan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Penjelasan dokter itu membuat nyonya Kim kembali menitikkan air matanya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Kedua wanita itu tak kuasa mendengar tentang keadaan Ryeowook yang begitu memilukan. Tuan Kim segera memeluk istrinya yang tengah terisak. Mengusap pelan punggung ringkih itu agar tenang.

"Tapi, Ryeowook _eonnie_ masih bisa diselamatkan kan, dok?" Sungmin bertanya pilu dan penuh harap.

Sekali lagi. Dokter itu menghela nafasnya. "Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena kondisi nona Kim sangat lemah dan semakin menurun, kemungkinan untuk bertahan sangat kecil dengan kondisi yang seperti itu."

Sungmin membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang hampir saja lolos. Vonis yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sangat memukul Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook. Tangis nyonya Kim bahkan kian pecah dan terdengar memilukan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, dokter?" tuan Kim menanyakan keadaan calon menantunya mewakili istrinya. Tuan Kim berusaha tegar di hadapan istrinya dan juga Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho mengalami cedera kepala ringan. Ada luka di bagian pelipis serta kakinya, dan kami sudah menjahitnya. Tapi tuan Chomungkin akan kehilangan kesadarannya dalam beberapa hari. Kami akan segera memindahkan tuan Cho ke ruang perawatan," papar dokter itu.

"Saya permisi dulu," pamit dokter itu seraya membungkuk usai memberitahukan keadaan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"_Ye_. _Gamsahamnida_, dokter," ucap tuan Kim, sementara Sungmin balas membungkuk ke arah dokter itu.

"_Yeobo_... putri kita, _yeobo_..." nyonya Kim menangis pilu dipelukan tuan Kim. Sedangkan Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak menyangka Ryeowook akan mendapatkan luka separah itu.

* * *

Ryeowook masih belum melewati masa kritisnya. Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook belum diperbolehkan untuk membesuk Ryeowook. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Ryeowook melalui jendela kaca ruang ICU.

"Minnie-ya, kami akan menjenguk Kyuhyun sebentar. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar tuan Kim.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "_Ani_, _samchon_. Aku di sini saja. Aku masih ingin melihat _eonnie_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu," tuan Kim berucap seraya merangkul tubuh ringkih istrinya.

"_Ne_," Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin kembali menatap jendela kaca ruang ICU itu setelah kedua orang tua Ryeowook berlalu. Hatinya meringis melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tak tega melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Kepalanya terbalut perban, lehernya tersangga oleh penyangga, berbagai macam selang dan peralatan medis terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"_Eonnie_... bukankah tadi siang kita masih tertawa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" lirihnya pedih seraya memandang pilu ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu _eonnie_ gadis yang kuat. Jadi, kumohon bertahanlah..." tangis Sungmin kembali mencair. Kini ia bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya. Hatinya terlampau sakit melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

* * *

"Minnie-ya..."

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara parau memanggilnya. "_Gomonim_..."

"Minnie-ya, sudah larut. Kau tidak pulang?"

Sungmin melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 22.15 malam. Ia lalu memenggeleng.

"_Ani_. Aku... sepertinya ingin di sini saja, _gomoni_m. Aku ingin menemani Ryeowook _eonnie_," ia tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah kau tidak ingin pulang?" sekali lagi nyonya Kim bertanya.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pulang ke Seoul, Minnie-ya. Besok kami akan kembali lagi ke sini," ujar tuan Kim.

"Pulanglah jika kau lelah. Kami titip Ryeowook-ie dan Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya. Kabari kami jika ada perkembangan dari Ryeowook-ie. _Eomma_ Kyuhyun akan datang satu jam lagi. Kami pamit dulu, Minnie-ya," pesan nyonya Kim sekaligus berpamitan.

"_Ye_. Hati-hati di jalan _gomonim_, _samchon._"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Kini ia berada di rumah sakit sendirian. Rumah sakit sudah tampak sepi, para suster dan dokter yang berlalu lalang pun sudah jarang menunjukkan dirinya. Sungmin kembali menatap ke arah Ryeowook dari balik jendela ruang ICU. Sekali lagi, ia mendesah pelan. Jemarinya bergerak menempel di jendela kaca itu, seolah ingin meraih Ryeowook namun ia tidak bisa.

"Nona..."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik menatap sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Dokter," Sungmin tersenyum tipis ke arah dokter yang memanggilnya. Ada seorang suster yang menemani dokter itu.

"Anda tidak pulang? Ini sudah larut," tegur dokter itu.

"_Ani_. Saya ingin menjaga Ryeowook _eonnie,_" Sungmin menggeleng. "Dokter, kapan kami bisa menjenguk _eonnie_?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami akan memberitahukan jika nona Kim sudah bisa dijenguk. Saya permisi ke dalam untuk memeriksa pasien, nona," pamit dokter itu.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk pelan sebelum dokter dan suster itu masuk ke ruang ICU.

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat dengan Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi ia hanya mencemaskan keadaan Ryeowook yang sampai saat ini belum melewati masa kritisnya. Sungmin berpikir untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar perawatan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin menggeser pelan pintu kamar perawatan Kyuhyun. Ia melangkahkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas _bed_, lalu menarik kursi di dekat _bed_ Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Sungmin memandang sendu ke arah Kyuhyun. Mata beningnya yang memerah tampak kembali berkaca. Ada perban yang melilit di sekitar pelipis hingga ke bagian kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya dan selang infus terpasang di tangannya. Meski tak separah keadaan Ryeowook, namun melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini juga membuat Sungmin sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa sampai kecelakaan seperti ini?" lirihnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam seraya terus memandang Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama bergeming, akhirnya tangan Sungmin terangkat_―_ berniat untuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengepalkan lalu menurunkan tangannya. Ia berpikir, apakah ia boleh melakukannya? Apakah ia akan menghianati Ryeowook jika ia melakukannya? Sebuah perasaan ragu menyusupi hatinya.

Tangan Sungmin kembali terangkat dan kini ia benar-benar mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun saat bagian dirinya mengatakan 'tidak' dan ia boleh melakukannya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun dan beralih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

'_Eonnie_, ijinkan aku meminjam tangan Kyuhyun sebentar saja. Aku lelah _eonnie_...' batinnya. Sungmin menunduk lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi _bed_ Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin benar-benar lelah. Lelah memikirkan keadaan mereka dan lelah terus menangisi mereka. Sungmin membutuhkan sandaran untuk bertumpu. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitucepat, membuat Sungmin terkejut. Tadi siang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook baru saja mengunjunginya. Ia juga masih sempat bercanda dan tertawa bersama Ryeowook, namun malamnya keadaan mereka sudah seperti ini. Memang tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan rencana Tuhan. Begitu pun dengan Sungmin. Dan kecelakaan itu adalah sebagian kecil dari rencana Tuhan.

Sungmin akhirnya tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar di sisi _bed_ Kyuhyun dan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka beberapa saat setelah Sungmin tertidur. Ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggesernya. Wanita paruh baya itu berhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat ada seorang gadis yang menjaga dan tertidur di samping putranya_―_ Kyuhyun.

'Apakah gadis itu Lee Sungmin?' pikirnya. Sebelumnya kedua orang tua Ryeowook memang sudah memberitahukan bahwa Sungmin berada di rumah sakit.

Wanita itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintunya. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar perawatan Kyuhyun, membiarkan Sungmin tetap tertidur di sana. Setidaknya ada yang menjaga Kyuhyun_, _pikirnya. Wanita paruh baya yang tampak lelah itu akhirnya mengatupkan kedua matanya setelah cukup lama terduduk di sofa itu.

* * *

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa pegal. Sudah pagi. Ia baru tersadar kalau ia tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin. Membuatnya refleks melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah tampak rapi duduk di atas sofa.

"_N-ne_," Sungmin menjawab kikuk.

"Kau pasti Lee Sungmin, kan?" wanita paruh baya itu bertanya seraya berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Y—ye_. Saya Lee Sungmin, _ahjumma_," ujar Sungmin.

"Aku Kim Heechul, _eomma_ Kyuhyun," ucap wanita bernama Kim Heechul itu sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya. "Minumlah. Air putih bagus diminum setelah bangun tidur," Heechul menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sungmin.

"_Gomapseumnida_, _ahjumma_," Sungmin menerima air putih itu lalu meneguknya sedikit.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun," Heechul tersenyum tulus ke arah Sungmin. "Ryeowook-ie sering bercerita tentangmu. Kau memang sangat cantik, Minnie-ya. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Sungmin mengangguk kikuk, "_Ye_. _Gamsahamnida_, _ahjumma_."

Heechul tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Minnie-ya. _Eomma_ Ryeowook juga berpesan agar kau pulang. Kau bisa ke sini lagi nanti," nasihat Heechul.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _ahjumma_," pamitnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia meletakkan segelas air putih di tangannya ke meja nakas lalu membungkuk ke arah Heechul sebelum melangkah keluarkamar perawatan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit usai mendapat kabar dari nyonya Kim bahwa Ryeowook sudah bisa di jenguk. Beruntung ia sudah mandi sehingga ia bisa bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam ruang ICU setelah mengenakan baju streril. Mata beningnya mulai berkaca ketika kembali melihat Ryeowook terbaring lemah di atas _bed_ dengan serangkain peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Sungmin sedih sekaligus bahagia karena akhinya ia bisa melihat Ryeowook tanpa terhalang jendela kaca. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di dekat _bed_ Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"Hiks..."

Suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Sungmin adalah sebuah isakan, bukan kata-kata. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini.

"_Eonnie_... sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti ini?" ujarnya terisak pelan.

"Bertahanlah, _eonnie_... ku mohon bangunlah..." Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Aku berjanji, _eonnie_. Aku berjanji jika kau bangun dan membuka matamu, aku akan melupakan Kyuhyun dan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cinta ini..." janjinya seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari Ryeowook.

Seolah sebuah sihir, kata-kata Sungmin benar-benar ajaib. Tangan Ryeowook perlahan bergerak dalam genggaman Sungmin, seolah merespon perkataannya. Sungmin terkejut, Ryeowook perlahan sadar dan membuka matanya.

"_Eonnie_... kau sadar?" Sungmin menangis bahagia. "Sebentar. Aku akan memanggil dokter," Sungmin menyeka air matanya lalu bergerak untuk menekan tombol khusus untuk memanggil dokter.

Sungmin mungkin sudah menekan tombol itu jika saja tangan lemah Ryeowook tidak menahannya. "_Ha-hajima_, Minnie-ya..." lirih Ryeowook terbata. Sungmin kembali duduk setelah Ryeowook melarangnya.

"Minnie-ya..." panggil Ryeowook pelan seperti berbisik.

"_Ne_, _eonnie_. _Waeyo_?" Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ryeowook.

"Apa benar kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Deg! Pertanyaan Ryeowook berhasil menyentak Sungmin. "K—kenapa _eonnie_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, Minnie-ya. Aku tidak akan marah," Ryeowook tersenyum dari balik masker oksigennya.

"_N—ne_," jawab Sungmin menahan tangis.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Kali ini Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Baguslah... kalau begitu, aku bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tenang," Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

"_Eonnie_... apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana pun, _eonnie_. Kau akan tetap di sini bersama kami," Sungmin kembali menumpahkan air matanya saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ryeowook.

"Minnie-ya... tolong panggilkan _appa_, _eomma_ dan Heechul _ommonim_. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka," pintanya.

Sungmin tak mampu menjawab lagi. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Ia bergegas keluar memanggil orang tua Ryeowook dan juga Heechul.

* * *

"Sayang, kau sudah sadar? Terima kasih, Tuhan..." nyonya Kim bergegas menghampiri Ryeowook. Pipi wanita itu sudah basah akan air mata.

Ryeowook tersenyum dari balik masker oksigennya ketika melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul dan berada di dekatnya. "_Ne_, _eomma_..." jawabnya singkat kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"_Appa_, _eomma_, terima kasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Kalian adalah orang tua terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Maaf jika aku belum bisa membahagiakan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk menikah," ucap Ryeowook.

"Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak," ujar nyonya Kim tersedu.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Kim. Ia justru beralih menatap Heechul. "_Ommonim_... terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk bersama Kyuhyun. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk menjadi calon pendamping Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bersama Kyuhyun, _ommonim_. Kyuhyun akan bahagia bersama Minnie. Minnie mencintai Kyuhyun, dan aku yakin Kyuhyun akan bahagia bersama Minnie..." Ryeowook tersenyum. Sementara Heechul hanya mampu menangis.

"_Eonnie_..." lirih Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya," Ryeowook beralih menatap Sungmin. "Kumohon jagalah Kyuhyun untukku. Jangan berhenti untuk mencintainya. Aku ingin Kyuhyun mempunyai seseorang yang dicintainya setelah aku pergi, dan aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti bisa mencintaimu. Kau gadis yang baik."

"Ryeowook-ie... jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Jangan berbicara seolah kau akan meninggalkan kami," nyonya Kim berujar marah.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. "Aku memang akan pergi, _eomma_. Rasanya sangat sakit... jadi, ijinkan aku untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Ku harap _appa_, _eomma_ dan _ommonim_ tidak keberatan jika aku menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada Minnie. Aku menyayangi kalian semua..." lirih Ryeowook.

Usai Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu, sebuah bunyi panjang terdengar dari alat monitor jantung bersamaan dengan mata Ryeowook yang terkatup rapat. Sebuah garis lurus panjang juga tercetak di sana.

"Ryeowook-ie! DOKTER!" pekik nyonya Kim seketika.

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook-ie? Ryeowook-ie baik-baik saja kan, dok?" nyonya Kim bergegas menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU. Tangannya bahkan mencengkeram erat lengan dokter itu, menuntut jawaban bahwa Ryeowook baik-baik saja.

Dokter itu menghela nafas lalu menggeleng lemah. "_Mianhamida_, nyonya. Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan nona Kim, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan telah mengambil nona Kim," dokter itu berujar penuh penyesalan.

Nyonya Kim hampir saja terjatuh mendengar jawaban dokter itu jika saja tuan Kim tidak merangkulnya. Nyonya Kim menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan tuan Kim. Sementara Sungmin dan Heechul hanya mampu menangis dalam diam.

Setelah Ryeowook dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter, Heechul memutuskan bahwa ia akan memindahkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit Seoul karena Ryeowook akan dimakamkan di Seoul.

* * *

Para pelayat tampak memenuhi gereja. Semerbak wangi bunga lily yang mengelilingi peti Ryeowook memenuhi gereja itu. Foto Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis seakan menyambut para pelayat yang datang ke gereja itu, sangat kontras dengan raut kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin dan juga Heechul yang tampak berduka. Tuan Kim mengenakan pakaian dengan jas hitam dan berdasi, sementara nyonya Kim, Sungmin dan Heechul mengenakan_ hanbok_ berwarna putih. Meski dalam keadaan berduka, mereka tetap menyambut para pelayat dengan senyuman tipis. Mereka berusaha merelakan kepergian Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_, _eonnie_, Minnie-ya," sepasang suami istri tampak tergopoh menghampiri tuan dan nyonya Kim. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang tuan dan nyonya Kim kenakan.

"_Eomma_..." Sungmin segera memeluk ibunya_―_ Leeteuk yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah orang tua Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum dan langsung membalas pelukan Sungmin. Ia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan putrinya itu saat ini.

"Leeteuk-ie, Kangin-ah. Kalian datang?" sapa tuan Kim kepada adik kandungnya_―_ Kim Jungsoo, atau yang sering dipanggil Leeteuk.

"_Ne_. Kami langsung mengambil penerbangan ke _Hanguk_ setelah mendapat kabar dari Minnie kalau Ryeowook-ie meninggal," Leeteuk berujar sedih.

"Leeteuk-ie, Kangin-ah," sebuah suara lain memanggil Leeteuk dan juga Kangin_―_ membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Heechul-ie, benarkah itu kau?" Leeteuk tampak terkejut melihat Heechul berdiri di samping kakak serta iparnya yang tampak sibuk menyambut para pelayat yang hadir.

"_Ne_, ini aku. Jadi, kalian orang tua Minnie?" tanya Heechul kemudian.

"_Ne_," Kangin menjawab mewakili Leeteuk. "Kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hm. Aku tidak mungkin tidak hadir di upacara pemakaman calon menantuku," Heechul berucap sedih.

"Jadi... kau orang tua calon suami, Ryeowook-ie?" kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya. Heechul menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Entah ini bisa disebut sebagai sebuah kebetulan atau bukan. Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul dan suaminya yang telah meninggal_―_ Hanggeng adalah teman lama sewaktu kuliah dulu. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman lama, namun juga bersahabat baik. Mereka mulai kehilangan kontak setelah mereka menikah. Heechul hampir saja menjadi besan kakaknya jika saja Ryeowook tidak meninggal. Mereka dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian puluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Hanggeng tidak hadir?" Kangin kembali bertanya.

Heechul tersenyum kecut, "Hanggeng sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawaban Heechul berhasil membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tersentak.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Kami tidak tahu, Heechul-ie. Maaf kami tidak datang saat itu," ujar Leeteuk menyesal.

"_Gwaenchana_," Heechul tersenyum.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, Leeteuk dan Kangin bergabung bersama orang tua Ryeowook untuk menyambut para pelayat yang hadir.

* * *

Heechul ditemani Sungmin pergi ke rumah sakit setelah prosesi pemakaman Ryeowook selesai, sementara Kangin dan Leeteuk menemani orang tua Ryeowook menyambut para pelayat yang tidak sempat datang ke gereja di rumah keluarga Kim. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin adalah anak dari kedua sahabatnya_―_ Kangin dan Leeteuk_―_ Heechul menjadi lebih akrab dan terbuka dengan Sungmin.

Heechul dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di dekat _bed_ Kyuhyun, sementara Sungmin berdiri di sampingnya. Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang akan kehilangan kesadarannya dalam beberapa hari, namun ia berdoa dan berharap bahwa putranya akan sadar saat ini juga. Kedua wanita berbeda usia itu memandang sendu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Doa dan harapan Heechul seolah terjawab. Tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya perlahan bergerak. Kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai terbuka lalu mengerjap pelan. Heechul segera memanggil dokter setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar tersadar.

* * *

_Once again, one more time_

_How can it end like this, I cannot believe_

_Those countless promises_

_What to do? What to do?_

* * *

Kyuhyun memandang tidak suka ke arah Sungmin yang kembali masuk ke ruang perawatannya usai mengantarkan dokter yang tadi memeriksa keadaannya. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik, namun belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"_Eomma_," Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Heechul.

"_Eomma_, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook-ie? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" ucapnya.

Heechul dan Sungmin menegang saat Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang Ryeowook.

"_Eomma_, kenapa diam saja? Ryeowook-ie baik-baik saja, kan?" Kyuhyun mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres saat Heechul hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Heechul mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum berujar. "Ryeowook-ie..." Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya, tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

"Ryeowook-ie kenapa, _eomma_?" desak Kyuhyun. Ia bertanya tak sabar.

"Ryeowook-ie... Ryeowook-ie sudah pergi, Kyu. Ryeowook-ie sudah meninggal dan baru saja dimakamkan," Heechul berucap sedih. Matanya bahkan berkaca.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Ryeowook-ie tidak mungkin meninggal, _eomma_. Aku tidak percaya. _Eomma_ pasti berbohong, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Katakan bahwa _eomma_ berbohong!" hardiknya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca.

Tangis Heechul akhirnya pecah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Heechul segera memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak Kyu, _eomma_ tidak berbohong. Ryeowook-ie benar-benar sudah meninggal."

"TIDAAAAKKKK! Ini tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun memekik kencang. Kyuhyun menangis. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Ryeowook telah meninggal. Hatinya hancur. Ia baru saja sadar dan sudah dikejutkan dengan berita meninggalnya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya di pelukan Heechul yang juga ikut menangis.

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk terus bersamaku, berada terus di sisiku hingga kita tua nanti dan masih banyak janji lainnya. Kenapa dia meninggalkanku secepat ini, _eomma_? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berteriak pilu membuat Heechul kian mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun masih belum percaya dan masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Ryeowook. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Ryeowook tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Ryeowook adalah hidupnya dan Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa bergantung pada Ryeowook.

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis dan berteriak seperti ini. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, karena ia juga merasakannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan tiba-tiba menatap benci ke arah Sungmin dengan mata yang basah.

"Kau!" ia menuding Sungmin tajam. "Ini semua karenamu, Lee Sungmin! Ryeowook pergi karenamu!" hardiknya ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sungmin tersentak. "A—apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi karenamu. Kau yang membuat kami berdebat sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi!" ucap Kyuhyun kasar.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" kali ini heechul yang bertanya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menuduh Sungmin seperti itu.

"Kami berdebat karenanya!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menuding Sungmin tajam. "Asal _eomma_ tahu, gadis di hadapan _eomma_ ini menyukaiku, menyukai calon suami kakak sepupunya sendiri. Apakah itu pantas?" ucapnya menusuk. Heechul terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Aku sangat yakin jika dia juga mencintaiku, _eomma_. Benar-benar menjijikkan!" ucapnya sarkatis.

Sungmin terperangah sekaligus sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia terkejut karena ternyata Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia menyukainya dan bahkan mencintainya.

"Ryeowook-ie membicarakan gadis ini dan akhirnya kami berdebat karenanya. Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi jika dia tidak hadir di antara kami! Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum dia masuk dalam kehidupan kami!" imbuhnya pedas. Kyuhyun bahkan enggan menyebut nama Sungmin.

Kini pertanyaan Sungmin terjawab sudah. Penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah dirinya_―_ menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdebat karenanya dan menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

'Jadi, aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi?' Sungmin membatin tak percaya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu di sini!" teriak Kyuhyun keras ke arah Sungmin hingga Sungmin terlonjak.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Minnie. Kecelakaan itu adalah takdir Tuhan," Heechul berucap seraya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Sebagai orang tua, Heechul bisa mencerna semuanya dengan bijak.

"Tidak, _eomma_. Ini semua karenanya! Ryeowook pergi karenanya!" Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh menyalahkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih vas bunga di atas nakas. "Pergi! Atau aku akan melemparmu dengan ini!" Kyuhyun mengangkat vas itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Pergilah, Minnie-ya... pergi..." lirih Heecul memohon.

Sungmin akhirnya keluar dari kamar perawatan Kyuhyun setelah Heechul memintanya untuk pergi. Sungmin bersandar di balik pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun usai menutupnya.

'_Eonnie_... kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Benarkah aku yang menyebabkan _eonnie_ pergi? Maafkan aku, _eonnie_... maafkan aku... memang tak seharusnya aku menyukai bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun,' batinnya tersedu. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot jatuh ke atas lantai.

Ryeowook telah pergi. Ia pergi dengan meninggalkan janji serta luka bagi Kyuhyun, serta luka dan amanat untuk Sungmin. Ryeowook meminta Sungmin untuk menjaga dan terus mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang menyalahkannya dan tak mau melihatnya seperti tadi membuat Sungmin ragu. Apakah ia bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan cintanya? Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi ketika hatinya berkata bahwa itu akan sulit.

* * *

**TBC**

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung fict jelek ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya.

_Flashback_ _Je t'aime_ (_France_ : _I Love You_) ga bakalan panjang kok, cuma sampai _chapter_ ini saja. Tapi _chapter_ depan masih ada sedikit _flashback_. Dan jangan khawatir ceritanya bakal _happy ending_ kok, ga tega buat Kyumin _sad ending_. Tapi maaf, ceritanya ga bs dibuat versi boys love. _Mianhae_...

Sekali lagi terimasih sudah mau membaca :)

_**Big Thanks to:**_

**PandaPandaTaoris, babychoi137, Heldamagnae, Ria, Guest, hyo bin, ChoiMerry-Chan, Guest, abilhikmah, Aey raa kms, Pumpkins yellow, MingKyuMingKyu, Guest, Park Mhyn, L. s, riesty137, chakm137, Cywelf, ChristyTaniaElf, rhara, BluePink137, cloudswan, camomile137, SuJuXOXO91, kyumin joyer, ayu, IYou, PaboGirl, Sera Lee, dessykyumin, JOYELPEU137, Chopiteuya Lee, KyuMinHyuk1019, Alunaa, Nayoung, Violetta, haegvrl, Lova9irl, littlecupcake noona, dhinarizki, endah. kyumin137, aprilbunny9**

**Dan untuk yang kemarin tidak tersebut:**

**Lova9irl, ckhislsm137, Guest, Kyumin joyer, wonnie, minimi kyu**

_**I'm sorry and thank you so much :)**_

_See you next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_**: **_**Please…**_

* * *

Sungmin terduduk lesu di bangku panjang di samping ruang perawatan Kyuhyun dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan yang sibuk menyeka air matanya yang masih terus saja mengalir. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari rumah sakit itu, namun kakinya terasa lemas untuk digerakkan. Sungmin terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya. Kepergian Ryewook, permintaan Ryeowook, serta Kyuhyun yang membenci dan juga menyalahkannya. Semuanya begitu menyiksa Sungmin.

Heechul menutup pelan pintu kamar perawatan Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari sana. Ia melihat Sungmin terduduk di kursi panjang di samping pintu kamar rawat putranya.

"Minnie-ya," panggilnya. "Kau masih di sini?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Heechul ketika mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya. "_Ahjumma,_" lirihnya.

Heecul ikut bergabung duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_ ke sini? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin parau.

Heechul tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sudah tenang, Minnie-ya. Dia sudah tidur," jawabnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut surai panjang Sungmin. "Maafkan Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu terpukul dengan kepergian Ryeowook-ie. Tidak ada yang bisa dipersalahkan atas semua ini. Mungkin Tuhan memang sudah menggariskan semuanya seperti ini."

"_Annimida_. _Ahjumma_ tidak perlu memintaku untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun-ssi karena Kyuhyun-ssi tidak bersalah," Sungmin tersenyum meski air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik, Minnie-ya," Heechul menyeka air mata yang masih mengaliri pipi putih Sungmin seraya tersenyum. 'Pantas saja Ryeowook-ie mempercayakan Kyuhyun padamu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ah, _jeosonghamnida_," Sungmin cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya sendiri. Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang menyeka air matanya setelah ia menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin.

Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kedua wanita berbeda usia itu hingga Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Minnie-ya... maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook-ie?" tanya Heechul setelah cukup lama bergeming. Entah mengapa Heechul merasa ia bisa mempercayai Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Seketika ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di pipinya. Menurunkan tangannya dari sana dan menatap Heechul yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menunduk setelah cukup lama menatap Heechul. "Saya... saya tidak tahu, _ahjumma_. Saya tidak yakin bisa mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook _eonnie_," hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika ia mengatakannya. Jujur saja, Sungmin memang tidak yakin bisa memenuhi permintaan Ryeowook, mengingat Kyuhyun yang menolak kehadirannya, menyalahkannya, dan... membencinya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Minnie-ya. Kau hanya belum mencobanya. Kumohon, Minnie-ya. Bantu aku dan Ryeowook-ie untuk menjaga Kyuhyun," ujar Heechul memohon. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis yang tengah menunduk itu.

Heechul merasa semuanya akan sulit, terutama untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun. Ia membutuhkan Sungmin, bukan semata-mata untuk merawat dan menjaga Kyuhyun, namun juga untuk memenangkan hati Kyuhyun. Heechul bisa melihat ketulusan Sungmin dalam mencintai putranya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa menemukan sosok pengganti Ryeowook dalam diri Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika Heechul menggenggam tangannya, lalu menatap Heechul yang tak pernah bosan menatapnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sorot mata Heechul yang memancarkan permohonan membuat Sungmin luluh. "Baiklah, _ahjumma_. Saya akan mencobanya."

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," ucap Heechul tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Minnie-ya... bisakah kau memanggilku dengan _ommonim_ saja? Kedengarannya lebih baik jika kau memanggilku begitu," pinta Heechul lagi.

Heechul lebih suka jika ia dipanggil _ommonim_ daripada _ahjumma_. _Ahjumma_ terdengar begitu tua menurut Heechul. Lagipula ia dan orang tua Sungmin juga bersahabat. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ommonim_. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu tampak ragu ketika Heechul memintanya untuk memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan _ommonim_. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan jika ia memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan _ommonim_? Mengingat mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapapun, kecuali Sungmin yang mencintai Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sungmin akhirnya membuka suaranya. Awalnya ia ragu, namun ia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan Heechul.

"_Y―ye_, _o―ommonim_..." ucapnya lirih.

Heechul kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Tangannya terulur untuk kembali mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. "_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya."

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa setelah ia sampai di apartemennya, selepas pulang dari kediaman keluarga Cho. Gadis itu terduduk lesu sambil sesekali menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghalau perih dan sesak di dadanya. Jejak-jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering tampak menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Gadis itu masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun mengusir dan memintanya untuk pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu. Kyuhyun bahkan meminta Sungmin untuk pergi dan tidak pernah kembali ke hadapannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya, sedangkan ia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Tak peduli seberapa dalam Kyuhyun melukainya, Sungmin selalu mencoba bertahan dan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun.

Air mata gadis itu kembali bergulir dari pelupuknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pikiran Sungmin berputar pada permintaan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk pergi, perasaan cintanya untuk Kyuhyun, permohonan Heechul, dan keputusan 'mentah'nya untuk kembali ke Paris.

Selama ini Sungmin sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin rela meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya di Mokpo dan pindah ke Seoul demi Kyuhyun, tepat satu hari setelah Kyuhyun dipulangkan dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu sengaja menyewa sebuah apartemen di dekat rumah keluarga Cho agar tidak terlalu repot jika akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun, setelah mendapat ijin dari Kangin dan Leeteuk. Awalnya Kangin, Leeteuk dan juga orang tua Ryeowook menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah Ryeowook, namun Sungmin menolaknya karena ia tidak mau merepotkan orang tua Ryeowook.

Setiap hari Sungmin selalu mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Merawat dan menjaga Kyuhyun, meski selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dan pengusiran dari Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin selalu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memperlalukannya seperti itu― walaupun sebenarnya hatinya menangis. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya tetap bertahan sampai sekarang adalah karena ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Alasan yang menurut sebagian orang terdengar sangat konyol.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya. Ia merasa kembali ke Paris adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, termasuk untuk pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Paris dan melupakan permohonan Heechul. Sungmin bisa menyanggupi kedua hal itu, namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan yang satu ini. Mengubur cintanya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa akan sulit untuk melakukannya, atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Drrrttt... drrrtttt...

Getaran ponsel berhasil memecah lamunan Sungmin. Gadis itu segera meraih ponsel yang tersimpan dalam tas tangannya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_**Minnie-ya, kau tidak akan lupa untuk ke kantor, bukan? Kami membutuhkanmu di sini.**_

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir merah Sungmin usai membaca pesan itu. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sudah pukul 10.12 pagi. Itu artinya dia sudah terlambat dua belas menit. Gadis itu segera bersiap untuk ke kantor.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah anggun memasuki lobi perusahaan _L'automne_― perusahaan tempatnya bekerja― usai memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Beberapa karyawan perusahaan _L'automne_ tampak menyapa atau sekedar menunduk hormat ketika berpapasan dengannya. Gadis itu membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyum hangat serta raut cerianya― sangat kontras dengan raut wajahnya beberapa saat lalu yang menampakkan kesedihan serta basah oleh air mata.

Sungmin baru bekerja di perusahaan _L'automne_ sekitar satu setengah bulan sebagai _fashion designer_ di perusahaan yang bergerak di industri _fashion_ itu. Satu minggu setelah ia pindah ke Seoul, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Kibum― kakak tingkatnya saat ia berkuliah di _Paris Fashion Institute_ dulu, yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan perusahaan _L'automne, _menggantikan ibunya.

Kibum mengenal Sungmin dengan sangat baik. Sungmin sangat profesional dalam bekerja dan juga seorang _fashion designer_ yang berbakat. Kibum langsung saja menawarkan Sungmin untuk bekerja di perusahaannya, mengisi posisi _fashion designer_ yang kebetulan kosong dan juga memang tengah dicarinya.

Sungmin menerima tawaran Kibum karena ia juga membutuhkan pekerjaan. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan uang tabungannya dan mengabaikan kemampuannya dalam merancang busana. Namun kali ini Sungmin tidak akan merancang gaun pengantin seperti sebelumnya.

Gadis itu berjanji untuk tidak merancang apapun yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan setelah kepergian Ryeowook. Sungmin bahkan membakar semua sketsa desain gaun pengantin yang telah dirancangnya. Ia juga menyimpan semua gaun pengantin hasil rancangannya di dalam gudang― termasuk gaun pengantin Ryeowook dan _tuxedo_ milik Kyuhyun. Ia menganggap gaun pernikahan yang dirancangnya untuk Ryeowook adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja setelah sampai di ruangannya. Hasil sketsa, dokumen-dokumen serta laporan dari _assistant_ _fashion designer_-nya sudah menumpuk di mejanya, menunggu untuk diperiksa.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meraih sebuah map berisi laporan yang harus ia periksa. Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas memeriksa laporan itu saat telepon di mejanya tiba-tiba berdering. Ada telepon dari asistennya. Sungmin segera mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

**"Sungmin-ssi, Kim _Sajangnim_ ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang."**

"_Arraseo_. _Gomawo_, Ji Yoon-ah."

**"_Ye_,"** ucap asistennya sebelum Sungmin menutup telepon itu.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. 'Kurasa… aku harus berbicara dengan Kibum _eonnie_ sekarang,' pikirnya. Ya, Sungmin kini sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk kembali ke Paris. Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum beranjak dari ruangannya.

* * *

_Love really hurts, it hurts too much_

_I keep smiling yet crying endlessly_

* * *

Sungmin mengetuk pintu lalu menekan pelan daun pintu ruangan Presiden Direktur.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Minnie-ya," tegur sebuah suara lembut ketika Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu.

"_Jeosonghamida_, _Sajangnim_. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah Kibum yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada.

Kibum yang sebelumnya memasang wajah tegasnya, akhirnya berdecak. "Jangan memasang senyum seperti itu, Minnie-ya. Aku jadi tidak bisa marah padamu," ujarnya tersenyum. Senyum Sungmin memang selalu bisa meluluhkan Kibum.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku _Sajangnim_ lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu," tegas Kibum setengah bercanda. Sungmin hanya menanggapi Kibum dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa _eonnie_ memanggilku ke sini?" uajr Sungmin bertanya.

"Duduklah, Minnie-ya. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ujar Kibum yang kemudian beranjak mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu duduk di hadapan Kibum.

"Ah, _eonnie_…" Sungmin segera berucap saat Kibum hendak membuka suaranya.

"Ada apa, Minnie-ya?" Kibum sedikit heran karena Sungmin tiba-tiba menyela saat ia akan berbicara.

"Maaf jika aku menyela, _eonnie_. Tapi… bisakah aku berbicara terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Mm, _gwaenchana_. Katakan saja, Minnie-ya," Kibum mengalah dan memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk berbicara.

Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya yang ditautkan di atas pangkuannya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menyampaikannya pada Kibum. Bagaimanapun juga, keputusannya ini begitu tiba-tiba. Kibum mungkin akan terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku... aku ingin _eonnie_ mengijinkanku untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan kembali ke Paris," akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil diucapkan oleh Sungmin.

"_Mwo_?" Kibum terkejut hingga setengah berteriak― persis seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Sungmin. "Jangan bercanda, Minnie-ya."

Sungmin menggeleng, "_Ani_. Aku tidak bercanda, _eonnie_. Aku benar-benar akan kembali ke Paris."

"Tapi kau baru saja bergabung dengan perusahaan ini, Minnie-ya. Perusahaan ini membutuhkanmu, begitu juga aku," Kibum sama sekali tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa semudah itu melepasmu, Minnie-ya. Kau sangat berarti untuk perusahaan ini."

"Kumohon, _eonnie_... aku benar-benar harus kembali ke Paris," Sungmin mulai memohon kepada Kibum.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya. Ia tampak berpikir. Kibum tahu ia akan kalah jika Sungmin sudah memohon seperti ini. Pertahanan Kibum mulai goyah. Ia mulai berpikir untuk melepas Sungmin, namun ia juga merasa berat karena keberadaan Sungmin sangat dibutuhkan di perusahaannya.

Perusahaan _L'automne_ merupakan salah satu perusahaan _fashion_ yang keberadaannya cukup diperhitungkan di dunia bisnis _fashion_ Korea. Perusahaan _L'automne_ sempat mengalami krisis produksi karena _fashion designer_ perusahaan itu mengundurkan diri― membuat serangkaian agenda _fashion_ perusahaan terbengkalai dan _income_ perusahaan menurun. Keberadaan Sungmin selama satu setengah bulan ini berhasil mengembalikan kondisi perusahaan seperti sedia kala. Perusahaan _L'automne_ bahkan mengalami kemajuan. Warna baru yang ditawarkan dari hasil rancangan Sungmin membuat produk-produk _fashion _perusahaan _L'automne_ yang dikhususkan untuk para wanita itu semakin banyak menarik minat pasar.

Kibum mendesah pelan lalu menatap Sungmin di depannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengijinkamu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini," ia menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi, berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau harus kembali ke Paris," tuntut Kibum mutlak kemudian.

Senyuman Sungmin yang sempat terlengkung indah di bibir merahnya mendadak pudar ketika Kibum menuntut alasan darinya. Tubuh Sungmin bahkan menegang dalam duduknya. Kibum begitu menuntut atas alasan kenapa Sungmin bersikeras ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahannya dan kembali ke Paris. Kedua obsidian Kibum yang beradu tatap dengan _foxy_ bening Sungmin juga ikut menuntut alasan itu.

Sungmin merasa matanya mulai memanas. Ia cepat-cepat memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kibum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan alasan itu kepada Kibum. Dadanya kembali sesak dan berdenyut sakit mengingat alasan mengapa ia harus kembali ke Paris. Dan satu lagi, Sungmin tidak mau menangis di hadapan Kibum.

"Aku…" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku… tidak bisa mengatakannya, _eonnie_… maafkan aku," lirihnya dengan suara tercekat― berusaha menahan agar air mata yang telah menggenang di kelopak matanya tidak tumpah.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau tidak memberiku alasan itu, aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu untuk _resign_ dari perusahaan ini, Minnie-ya. _Mianhae_," Kibum menatap Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Tes!

Sepertinya Sungmin sudah kalah. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Buliran-buliran bening itu kini berjatuhan begitu saja dari kelopak matanya. Sungmin menangis dalam diam.

"Kumohon, _eonnie_… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya," ujarnya parau.

Kibum mengernyit mendengar suara parau Sungmin. Apakah gadis itu menangis? Pikirnya. Kibum segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya… kau menangis?" tanyanya yang kini duduk di kursi kosong di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab Kibum. Tangan Kibum akhirnya tergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya. Kibum terkejut mendapati wajah cantik itu tampak merah dan sembab.

Kibum kembali mengangkat dagu Sungmin ketika gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini Kibum menahan kedua sisi kepala Sungmin agar gadis itu tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kibum bahkan memaksa Sungmin untuk menatap matanya.

"Katakan padaku, Minnie-ya. Apa sebenarnya alasanmu? Aku akan memberimu ijin, tapi aku harus tahu apa alasannya," Kibum berujar sabar. Tidak menuntut seperti tadi.

Sungmin masih diam, enggan untuk berbicara. Ia hanya menatap Kibum dengan mata sembab dan pandangan sendunya.

"Apa ini karena Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kibum menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kibum bisa tahu? Padahal Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengatakannya. Kibum memang tahu tentang hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menceritakan semuanya kepada Kibum saat ia menerima pekerjaan itu. Sungmin juga meminta Kibum untuk mengijinkannya datang ke kantor lebih siang dan pulang lebih awal karena ia harus merawat Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin kian mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya lolos begitu saja. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Kibum langsung saja memeluk Sungmin. Mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu agar sedikit lebih tenang.

"Katakan padaku, Minnie-ya. Apa Cho Kyuhyun menyakitimu?" Kibum bertanya lembut.

"_Ani_. Dia hanya memintaku untuk pergi dan tidak boleh kembali lagi, _eonnie_," jawab Sungmin terisak.

'Kenapa kau bisa setulus itu mencintai laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya? Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku mungkin sudah meninggalkannya dari dulu. Aku tidak perlu menuruti setiap kata-katanya, bahkan menangis untuknya,' Kibum membatin Sedih.

"Jadi, ini yang membuatmu harus kembali ke Paris?"

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kibum.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandangi Sungmin lama kemudian tersenyum. Kibum benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sungmin bisa tahan dan sesabar itu menghadapi Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia bisa setulus itu mencintai laki-laki yang bahkan melihatnya pun enggan? Haaahhh… inikah yang disebut cinta? Kenapa terdengar menyakitkan?

"Baiklah, Minnie-ya. Aku akan mengijinkanmu _resign_ dari perusahaan," ucapnya.

"_Gomawo_, _eonnie_…" Sungmin tersenyum dalam tangisnya begitu mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu setelah acara _fashion show_ selesai. Kau tidak melupakan yang satu ini, bukan?" imbuh Kibum.

_Fashion show_? Ah, benar. Sungmin hampir saja melupakan tentang _fashion show_ yang rutin diadakan tiap musim oleh perusahaannya. _Fashion show_ itu akan diadakan akhir bulan ini. Berarti ia harus menunggu dua minggu lagi. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa _resign_ sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, apalagi ini adalah _fashion show_ pertama dan terakhirnya sebagai _designer_ baru perusahaan― setidaknya itu menurut Sungmin.

"Aku mengingatnya, _eonnie_. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk _resign_. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk _fashion show_ ini," Sungmin berucap lega karena Kibum akhirnya memberinya ijin untuk _resign_.

Kibum beranjak kembali ke kursinya setelah Sungmin tampak lebih baik. Gadis yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sungmin itu tampak lega melihat senyum Sungmin kembali terlengkung di bibir merahnya.

"Besok akan ada pertemuan dengan perwakilan _Y Looks_ untuk membahas persiapan _fashion show_, Minnie-ya. Tolong pelajari _file-file_ ini dan persiapkan semuanya dengan baik," Kibum berujar seraya menyerahkan beberapa jilid _file_ kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menerima _file-file_ itu, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, _eonnie_."

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah jam digital di atas meja nakasnya. Sudah pukul 16.38 sore, tapi ia masih belum melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Sungmin. Biasanya gadis itu akan datang pukul empat sore tepat, namun kini bahkan sudah lewat tiga puluh delapan menit dan Sungmin tak kunjung datang juga.

Apakah gadis itu benar-benar akan pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi ke hadapannya seperti apa yang diucapkannya tadi pagi? Atau mungkin Sungmin akan datang terlambat? Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya hingga tanpa terasa sore sudah beranjak berganti malam. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam digitalnya. Pukul 19.30 malam. Ia dan Heechul sudah hafal betul kapan Sungmin akan datang dan pulang dari rumah keluarga Cho. Biasanya gadis itu akan pulang pukul delapan malam, tepat setengah jam lagi― usai mengantarkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

Sebuah senyum meremehkan tercetak di bibir tebal itu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa Sungmin tidak akan datang mengunjunginya.

'Huh, sepertinya dia benar-benar menepati apa yang diucapkannya. Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengusirnya,' Kyuhyun membatin jahat.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Heechul yang masih terbalutkan pakaian kantornya. Wanita itu membawa nampan yang berisikan makan malam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Heechul berjalan menghampirinya di sofa panjang dekat jendela kamarnya, yang selama dua bulan ini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Apa kau senang sekarang?" tanya Heechul usai meletakkan nampan itu di meja dekat sofa yang tengah diduduki Kyuhyun.

"Senang?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud _eomma_."

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau pasti tahu apa maksud _eomma_."

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul ketika wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu menatap penuh selidik ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Minnie, Kyu? Pasti ada alasan kenapa Minnie tidak datang sore tadi," Heechul berucap jengah karena Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun," jawabnya malas― tentu saja bohong.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, mencoba bersabar menghadapi putranya. Ia memang tidak bisa sesabar Sungmin dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_ mohon padamu, Kyu. Berikan kesempatan pada Minnie untuk bisa menggantikan Ryeowook-ie. Dia gadis yang baik. _Eomma_ bisa melihat ketulusan Min―"

"Cukup, _eomma_!" Kyuhyun kehilangan kendalinya. Membicarakan Sungmin membuatnya naik darah hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah membentak Heechul. Heechul terkesiap mendengar Kyuhyun membentak dan menatapnya marah.

"Jika _eomma_ hanya ingin membicarakannya lebih baik _eomma_ keluar dari kamarku!" Kyuhyun berujar marah. Secara tidak langsung ia sudah mengusir Heechul.

"Kau mengusir _eomma_?" Heechul benar-benar terkejut. Seperti inikah rasanya saat Sungmin menerima penolakan dan pengusiran dari Kyuhyun? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun sendu. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berubah. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membentak dan berlaku kasar seperti ini.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan keluar. Tapi tolong habiskan makan malammu, Kyu. _Eomma_ tidak mau _maag_-mu kambuh lagi seperti kemarin," Heechul berucap sedih.

"_Eomma_ harap kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu kembali. Meski tanpa ada Ryeowook-ie. _Eomma_ sedih melihatmu seperti ini terus," lirih Heechul menahan perih yang mulai menyerang hatinya.

"_Jaljayo_," Heechul mengusap sayang kepala Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar putranya itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia menyesali sikap kasarnya kepada Heechul. Kyuhyun menarik pandangannya dari pintu lalu beralih menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Heechul masih terngiang di telinganya. Meski lirih, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

_'Eomma harap kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu kembali. Meski tanpa ada Ryeowook-ie. Eomma sedih melihatmu seperti ini terus.'_

_'Tapi, kumohon satu hal, Kyu. Kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ryeowook __eonnie_ pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, seperti _ommonim_ yang sedih melihatmu seperti ini.'

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Kenapa kata-kata Heechul terdengar mirip dengan kata-kata Sungmin? Meski dalam konteks yang berbeda, namun kedua wanita itu menyampaikan hal yang sama. Mereka berharap Kyuhyun bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya.

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi. Seperti biasa, Heechul tampak sibuk menyajikan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya di meja makan dibantu para pelayannya. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah rapi dengan balutan busana kerja itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun yang akan diantarkan oleh pelayannya.

"_Omo_!" Heechul hampir saja menjatuhkan segelas _orange juice_ yang baru saja dituangnya. Heechul terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian kerja lengkap. Kyuhyun terlihat segar, sangat tampan dan juga rapi. Meski masih ada plester yang menutupi luka di pelipisnya.

"Kyu…" Heechul mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Ia masih belum percaya jika laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun, putranya yang semalam masih dalam keadaan seperti mayat hidup.

"_Eomma_ tak perlu mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarku," ucapnya datar seraya menarik kursi kosong di dekatnya. Kyuhyun tampak tidak memperdulikan keterkejutan Heechul. Laki-laki itu justru dengan santainya mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat, menangkupnya kemudian mengunyahnya pelan.

Heechul masih berdiri dan terpekur di tempatnya. Benarkah ini nyata? Sampai detik ini Heechul masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, _eomma_ tidak perlu menggantikanku di kantor lagi," Kyuhyun kembali berucap setelah menghabiskan rotinya dan meminum segelas susu di dekatnya. Ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunannya. Sekarang ia percaya bahwa ini nyata. Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah duduk di meja makan dan sebentar lagi akan kembali beraktivitas seperti sediakala.

Heechul meletakkan segelas _orange juice_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. "Mm, Kyu. Kau tak mau sarapan dulu?" Heechul bertanya ketika Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah, _eomma_. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku berangkat, _eomma_," jawabnya sekaligus pamitnya.

"_N―ne!_" Heechul tak mampu berkata apapun lagi selain mengatakan 'iya'. Wanita itu masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Heechul sebelum sempat melangkahkan kakinya. "_Eomma_, mulai hari ini aku akan kembali tinggal di apartemen," ujarnya.

"_Eomma_ tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah pulih. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Heechul sempat membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun tahu apa arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Heechul kepadanya. Wanita itu pasti mencemaskan keadaannya.

* * *

Pagi ini para karyawan ___Sapphire Hotel_ dikejutkan oleh kembalinya Kyuhyun ke kantor. Mereka yang berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun tampak menunduk hormat kepadanya, tak jarang pula mereka menyapa Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak membalasnya. Laki-laki itu justru melangkah angkuh ke ruang kerja yang sudah dua bulan ditinggalkannya tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari para karyawannya. Sikap angkuh dan dingin Kyuhyun mengundang para karyawan untuk membicarakannya. Suara bisik-bisik dari karyawan yang tengah membicarakan Kyuhyun pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Lee Hyukjae, gadis yang kerap dipanggil Eunhyuk itu tampak berdiri di depan mejanya ketika Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat ke mejanya. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai sekretaris Kyuhyun itu tampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Sajangnim_," Eunhyuk menyambut seraya menunduk hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hm," Kyuhyun hanya menjawab Eunhyuk dengan sebuah gumaman. Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar di hadapan Eunhyuk sebelum berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, suruh _Manager_ Lee untuk segera ke ruanganku," titahnya.

"_Y―ye_," Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh.

Eunhyuk tampak heran melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan bersikap ramah kepadanya. Gadis itu menatap bingung ke arah pintu coklat yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyuhyun.

'Ada apa dengan _Sajangnim_?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali. Laki-laki yang mengetuk pintu itu segera masuk dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap laki-laki itu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Anda sudah kembali, _Sajangnim_?" laki-laki itu, _Manager_ Lee― yang bernama Lee Donghae itu menyuarakan pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Hm. Apa terjadi masalah saat aku meninggalkan kantor?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar tanpa basa-basi.

"_Animida_. Kim Heechul _Hwijangnim_ meng-_handle_ semuanya dengan baik," Donghae menjawab dengan lancar.

Kyuhyun memutus kontak matanya dengan Donghae, ia kembali menatap dokumen yang tadi dibacanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan _resort_?"

"_Resort_ dalam keadaan baik, _Sajangnim_. Hanya saja, kemarin saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada beberapa fasilitas yang perlu diperbaiki," jawab Dongahe.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita akan segera ke sana. Kau boleh kembali, _Manager_ Lee," titah Kyuhyun seraya membalik lembaran dokumen yang masih dibacanya. Ya, Kyuhyun berujar tanpa menatap Donghae.

Donghae tidak langsung kembali ke ruangannya. Ia justru menatap Kyuhyun lekat, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai memang menyakitkan, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus terlarut di dalamnya. Saya rasa, anda telah berubah, _Sajangnim_. Saya seperti tidak mengenali anda," Donghae tiba-tiba berucap tanpa beban, tanpa rasa takut dan penuh ketenangan.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka ke arah Donghae ketika laki-laki itu selesai berucap. Merasa tersindir? Mungkin. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kata-kata Donghae yang seolah tahu dengan apa yang kini tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Saya permisi, _Sajangnim_," Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pintu coklat yang baru saja ditutup oleh Donghae itu.

"Berubah?" Ia berdecih marah.

"Semuanya memang berubah setelah kepergian Ryeowook-ie. Dan itu semua karena gadis itu," Kyuhyun menggeram seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

Meja kerja yang biasanya tampak rapi kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Sungmin melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 10.51 siang. Wajah cantiknya mendadak panik setelah menyadari bahwa ia hampir terlambat untuk pertemuan bersama perwakilan _Y Looks_― perusahaan _Modelling_ yang sudah beberapa tahun ini bekerja sama dengan perusahaan _L'automne_ untuk acara _fashion show_.

Sungmin segera merapikan _file-file_ dan desain gaun yang berserakan di mejanya. Menyusunnya menjadi satu dengan tergesa. Ia sedikit merapikan _blazer_ dan _slim skirt_ selututya yang tampak sedikit kusut. Sungmin membawa setumpuk _file_ itu di tangannya, dan mungkin ia sudah melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan jika saja getaran panjang ponselnya tidak menginterupsi pergerakannya.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu meletakkan kembali setumpuk _file_ yang dibawanya.

'_Ommonim_?' batinnya ketika melihat _caller ID_ di layar ponselnya.

Sejenak Sungmin hanya memandangi layar ponselnya yang terus berkerlip. Ia ragu harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

"_Yeoboseyo_…" setelah cukup lama berpikir, Sungmin akhirnya menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

**"_Minnie-ya!_"** Heechul― wanita yang menelepon itu berseru senang dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa, _ommonim_?" Sungmin bertanya ragu.

**"_Minnie-ya… Kyuhyun…_"**

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, _ommonim_?" Sungmin sedikit khawatir ketika Heechul berucap tersendat. _Ada apa dengan, Kyuhun?_

**"_Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun sudah pulih, Minnie-ya. Kyuhyun sudah kembali bekerja di kantor hari ini._"**

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Sungmin bertanya seakan tak percaya. Ia terkejut.

**"_Ne. Awalnya aku juga tak percaya, Minnie-ya._"**

"Syukurlah jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, _ommonim_," Sungmin tersenyum tulus meski Heechul tak melihatnya saat ini.

**"_Ah, Minnie-ya. Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin sore? Kau juga tidak mengabariku jika tak datang_,"** nada Heechul terdengar kecewa.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ada perasaan perih yang perlahan menyusup di hatinya.

"Aku… aku hanya sedang sibuk, _ommonim_. Maaf jika tidak memberi kabar. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," Sungmin mencoba berasalan. Namun sepertinya Heechul mengetahuinya dari ujung sana.

**"_Katakan saja, Minnie-ya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padamu?_"** desak Heechul dari seberang sana.

Deg! Sungmin meremas ponsel dalam genggamannya. Heechul seolah tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemarin.

"Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, _ommonim_. Sungguh," Sungmin berujar seraya menekan sesak di dadanya. Matanya bahkan mulai memanas, namun Sungmin mencoba menormalkan suaranya.

"Ah, _jwesonghaeyo_, _ommoni_. Aku harus menutup teleponnya. Aku ada pertemuan sekarang," Sungmin melirik arlojinya. Pukul sebelas siang tepat. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena setidaknya agenda pertemuan telah menyelamatkannya.

**"_Ah, baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Minnie-ya_,"** Heechul sedikit tidak puas berbicara dengan Sungmin. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin membawa asal setumpuk _file_ itu setelah Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Gadis itu melangkah tergesa ke ruang pertemuan karena ia sudah terlambat.

* * *

"_Jeosonghamida_, saya terlambat," Sungmin membungkuk sekilas kepada Kibum dan perwakilan _Y Looks_ sebelum mengambil tempat duduk kosong di samping Kibum.

"_Gwaencahana_. Lagipula kami belum memulainya," ucap Kibum. "Ah, Minnie-ya. Perkenalkan ini Kim Jonghyun-sii dan Choi Jinri-sii dari _Y Looks_," Kibum meperkenalkan seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menunduk memberi salam, "Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Kedua perwakilan _Y Looks_ itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa mulai pertemuan siang ini."

Rapat pun dimulai setelah Kibum memberikan instruksi. Sebagai permulaan, Sungmin mempresentasikan gambar desain pakaian yang akan digunakan untuk _fashion show_. Kedua perwakilan _Y Looks_ tampak mengangguk paham setiap kali Sungmin menjelaskan. Setelah Sungmin selesai presentasi, Jinri membuka _notebook_ yang dibawanya lalu menunjukkan beberapa bentuk grafis panggung _catwalk_ yang sudah mereka rancang untuk acara _fashion show_ tersebut. Jonghyun sesekali menjelaskan konsep panggung yang mereka buat. Kibum dan Sungmin mulai sibuk memilih-milih desain panggung yang cocok dengan hasil rancangan Sungmin. Sesekali terjadi diskusi kecil diantara mereka.

"Kami akan menyesuaikan desain panggung yang anda pilih dengan konsep dan busana yang anda rancang, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Jinri setelah kegiatan diskusi mereka usai.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_," Sungmin mengangguk sopan.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada anda berdua. Untuk _fashion show_ kali ini, kami akan memakai tempat yang berbeda untuk penyelenggaraannya. Kami merasa _hall room_ _Dreams Hotel_ kurang mencukupi untuk kapasitas tamu undangan serta pengunjung _fashion show_ kali ini. Jadi, kami mengusulkan tempat yang baru. Kami juga sudah menghubungi pihak hotel dan mereka menyetujuinya," Jonghyun berujar seraya menyerahkan dua buah dokumen kepada Kibum dan Sungmin. Kibum dan Sungmin menerima dokumen itu kemudian membacanya.

Deg! Sungmin menegang ketika mata beningnya membaca deretan huruf _hangul_ yang membentuk nama hotel di mana _fashion show_ itu akan diselenggarakan.

"_S_―___Sapphire Hotel_?" tanpa sadar menggumankan nama ___Sapphire Hotel_ dengan cukup keras.

"_Ye_. ___Sapphire Hotel_," sahut Jonghyun membenarkan Sungmin.

'___Sapphire Hotel_? Bukankah itu Hotel milik Kyuhyun? Jika _fashion show_ diadakan di sana, aku mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Sungmin membatin risau.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau bukan. Yang jelas takdir seolah ingin kembali mempertemukan mereka.

"Sungmin-ssi? Apa ada masalah?" Jonghyun bertanya saat menyadari kerisauan Sungmin.

"_A_―_Animida_. Saya rasa, _hall room_ ___Sapphire Hotel_ sangat luas dan sangat indah untuk acara _fashion show_ nanti," Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merutuki apa yang telah diucapkannya. _Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?_

"Baguslah jika anda menyetujuinya," Jonghyun tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana dengan anda, Kim _Sajangnim_?" Jonghyun beralih bertanya kepada Kibum.

"Karena desainer kami sudah menyetujui, maka tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk menolaknya," Kibum tersenyum ramah kepada Jonghyun.

Sungmin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, memaksakan senyumnya lebih tepatnya. Kibum menyetujui usulan tersebut karena ia tidak tahu bahwa _____Sapphire Hote_l adalah hotel milik keluarga Cho yang tengah dipegang Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin benar-benar merutuki ucapannya beberapa menit lalu. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menolak usulan hotel itu, tapi entah kenapa yang terucap justru kalimat persetujuan. Sungmin mendesah pelan. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ia tidak akan bertemu Kyuhyun saat ia berada di ___Sapphire Hotel_ nanti.

* * *

Pukul enam petang tepat. Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya seraya memasukkan _password_ apartemennya. Pintu apartemen itu akhirnya terbuka setelah _password_ yang dimasukkan sukses dieksekusi oleh sistem. Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk lalu menutup pintu. Melepas sepatu _pantofel_ hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan _slipper_ berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepas jas yang terasa mengungkung tubuh letihnya, kemudian melemparnya ke samping. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh letihnya di punggung sofa. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia benar-benar lelah.

'_Kau lelah, Kyu? Aku membuatkan teh untukmu. Minumlah, selagi masih hangat. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya.'_

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat bayangan Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa secangkir teh panas untuknya. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar seraya terus mendekat ke arahnya― sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Ryeowook ketika Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor― dulu. Ryeowook akan datang ke apartemennya setengah jam sebelum ia pulang, menyambutnya dan membuatkannya minuman. Lalu setelah Kyuhyun mandi mereka akan malam bersama dengan masakan Ryeowook atau pergi makan malam di restoran.

"Sayang," lirihnya ketika bayangan Ryeowook berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah cantik 'kekasih'nya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook di depannya. Namun bayangan tubuh Ryeowook mendadak sirna dan menyisakan udara kosong saat sepasang lengannya siap untuk merengkuh tubuh itu.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ternyata itu hanya ilusi semata. Tidak nyata. Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa Ryeowook telah tiada. Ia tersenyum getir merutuki kebodohannya. Ia hanya terlalu merindukan Ryeowook dan masih belum bisa menerima kepergiaannya.

"Bodoh!" cercanya dengan mata yang mulai memanas.

"Kau membuatku gila, sayang," lirihnya pilu. Dan setetes air mata pun turun tanpa terelakkan lagi.

* * *

**H-3 **_**Fashion Show**_

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Sepuluh hari sudah terlewati sejak pertemuan Sungmin dengan perwakilan _Y Looks_. Desain panggung yang sesuai dengan konsep dan busana rancangan Sungmin telah selesai dibuat seminggu yang lalu. Panggung berbentuk garis vertikal lurus yang membelah kedua sisi _hall room_ _Royal Hotel_ itu kini bahkan sudah selesai di buat. _Advertisement_ seperti poster _fashion show_ maupun iklan di media cetak dan elektronik sudah disebar. Seluruh persiapan untuk _fashion show_ itu sudah mencapai angka delapan puluh persen. Tiket yang dijual juga sudah hampir _sold out_.

Sungmin dengan _peach sleeveless_ selutut dan _blazer_ putihnya melangkah anggun menuju _hall room_ ___Sapphire Hotel_. Perasaan lega meliputi hati Sungmin karena kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul memberinya kabar bahwa Kyuhyun pergi ke Jeju sejak seminggu yang lalu untuk megurus proyek pembangunan _resort_ baru.

Jonghyun dan Jinri yang tengah mengawasi para model dari _Y Looks_ berlatih tampak berbincang dengan _Manager_ Lee Donghae.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Maaf, saya terlambat," Sungmin memberi salam kepada Jonghyun dan Jinri begitu sampai di _hall room_ ___Sapphire Hotel_.

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Kami baru saja memulainya, Sungmin-ssi," Jonghyun berucap ramah mewakili Jinri. Donghae tampak menundukkan kepalanya, memberi salam kepada. Sungmin pun membalas salam Donghae dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Manager_ Lee, ini Lee Sungmin-ssi. Desainer dari perusahaan _L'automne_ yang akan mengadakan _fashion show_ di sini," Jonghyun memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada Donghae.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Sungmin-ssi," Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan kepada Donghae, "_Ne_, Lee Sungmin _imnida._"

"_Manager_ Lee akan membantu kita dalam mengatur penataan ruang serta pengadaan kursi untuk para tamu serta pengunjung yang datang," jelas Jonghyun sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Donghae pamit untuk mengatur semua keperluan yang diminta oleh klien hotel mereka― Jonghyun. Sungmin, Jonghyun serta Jinri tampak berbincang ringan seraya mengawasi para model. Sesekali Sungmin ikut mengarahkan para model yang tengah berjalan anggun di atas _catwalk_. Sementara para kru dari _Y Looks_ tampak sibuk mengecek dan memasang properti untuk _fashion show_.

* * *

Pukul empat sore. Sungmin sudah seharian berada di ___Sapphire Hotel_. Saatnya pulang. Para kru _Y Looks_ tampak tengah membereskan peralatan mereka. Sungmin benar-benar merasa lega karena sampai detik ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Sugohae seumnida!_" Jinri berteriak bangga kepada para model dan kru yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Berkat kerja keras mereka, persiapan _fashion show_ kini meningkat menjadi sembilan puluh persen.

"Terima kasih, Jonghyun-ssi, Jinri-ssi, _Manager_ Lee. Anda semua sudah bekerja keras dalam membantu perusahaan kami," Sungmin berterima kasih dengan tulus kepada mereka yang telah seharian ini bersama dan membantu Sungmin.

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Jonghyun, Jinri serta Donghae bersamaan.

Mereka saling memandang ketika sadar sudah berucap bersamaan, lalu akhirnya mereka tertawa. Sungmin juga ikut tertawa. Kekompakan mereka sungguh lucu.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi. Apakah anda sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Jinri setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Sepertinya begitu, Jinri-ssi," Sungmin tersenyum kepada Jinri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan mengantar anda sampai ke depan," ujar Jonghyun mewakili Jinri dan Donghae.

"_Ye_, _kamsahamnida_," Sungmin mengangguk sopan. Mereka kemudian melangkah bersama menuju pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar _hall room_ yang sangat besar itu.

* * *

Mobil sedan putih kantor tampak berhenti di depan pintu masuk kantor. Supir kantor yang mengemudikan mobil itu turun, lalu membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil setelah pintu dibukakan, disusul Eunhyuk yang keluar dari sisi satunya. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk baru saja kembali dari Jeju, namun Kyuhyun langsung ke kantor begitu sampai di Seoul. Eunhyuk tak bisa membantah meski ia lelah. Barang-barang mereka bahkan masih berada di dalam mobil kantor. Eunhyuk segera melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ___Sapphire Hotel_.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika hampir sampai di _hall room_ hotelnya. Eunhyuk ikut berhenti saat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun mendengar keramaian di dalam _hall room_ itu. Ada apa di sana? Pikirnya. Kyuhyun lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam _hall room_, diikuti Eunhyuk yang tampak bertanya-tanya di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Sungmin berada di sana. Apalagi gadis itu terlihat sedang bersama dengan Donghae. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Entah mengapa emosinya selalu datang tiap kali ia melihat Sungmin ada di depan matanya. Bukankah gadis itu sudah menyanggupi akan pergi dari hadapannya dan tak akan kembali? Kenapa ia masih harus melihat Sungmin lagi?

Senyum Sungmin yang beberapa detik lalu merekah tiba-tiba luntur tergantikan raut terkejut yang luar biasa. Sungmin sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun berada di Jeju?

Donghae yang berada di samping Sungmin sedikit heran melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dengan raut terkejutnya. Donghae lalu menatap ke depan, mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"_Sajangnim_, anda sudah kembali?" Donghae juga sama terkejutnya melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Tanpa kabar dan lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun baru kembali lusa nanti.

"_Event_ apa yang akan diadakan di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar namun sarat akan emosi― mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris Donghae. Ia melempar tatapan tajam kepada Sungmin, membuat gadis itu tertunduk.

"Akan ada _fashion show_ dari perusahaan _L'automne_ yang di tangani oleh klien kita dari _Y Looks_, _Sajangnim_. _Sajangnim_ juga sudah menyetujui _event_ ini sebelumnya," jawab Donghae sekaligus mengingatkan. "Ini Kim Jonghyun-ssi dan Choi Jinri-ssi, klien kita dari _Y Looks_. Dan ini Lee Sungmin-ssi, desainer perusahaan _L'automne_," lanjutnya memperkenalkan mereka kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ia memang menyetujui permintaan dari _Y Looks_ untuk menggunakan _hall room_ hotelnya untuk _fashion show_ ini.

"Aku memang menyetujuinya, _Manager_ Lee. Tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran", Kyuhyun berujar tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Maaf Kim Jonghyun-ssi, anda tidak bisa menggunakan _hall room_ kami. Anda bisa menggunakan _hall room_ kami jika anda tidak ber-_partner_ dengan Lee Sungmin-ssi. Jadi, saya minta anda membereskan semuanya dan pergi dari sini. Saya akan mengembalikan uang perusahaan anda yang sudah kami terima," Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jonghyun. Ia mengutarakan kalimat pengusiran secara tidak langsung.

"_Ye_?"

Jonghyun, Jinri, Sungmin dan para kru _Y Looks_ yang masih berada di _hall room_ itu terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin bahkan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Saya rasa, anda mendengar apa yang saya katakan tadi. Jadi, saya minta anda bergegas membereskan semuanya dan pergi dari sini," ulang Kyuhyun tegas lalu melangkah keluar dari _hall room_ itu.

"_Mworago_? Anda tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja, Cho _Sajangnim!_" teriak Jonghyun ketika Kyuhyun sudah semakin menjauh. Ia mungkin sudah berlari mengejar Kyuhyun jika Sungmin saja tidak menahannya.

"Biar aku saja, Jonghyun-ssi," cegah Sungmin yang kemudian berlalu mengejar langkah panjang Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dongahe pun ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bertanggung jawab atas _event_ ini.

* * *

"Kyu!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan _stiletto_-nya yang mungkin saja patah karena dipaksakan untuk berlari.

"Kyu! Kumohon berhenti! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" teriak Sungmin seraya masih terus berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Seolah menulikan telinganya, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Kyu!"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin berhasil menangkap lengannya. Gadis itu tampak terengah. Kakinya juga terlihat bergetar, lemas karena terlampau kencang berlari.

"Kyu! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini! Tolong jangan melibatkan masalah kita dalam hal pekerjaan," Sungmin memohon kepada Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menjawab Sungmin. Ia juga enggan memandang Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Sebenci itukah Kyuhyun kepadanya?

"Aku tahu kau tak mau melihatku. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi kumohon, Kyu! Ijinkan perusahaanku menggunakan _hall room_-mu untuk _fashion show_ itu. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji setelah itu aku akan pergi. Aku akan meninggalkan Seoul, dan tak pernah kembali. Seperti yang kau minta," Sungmin kembali memohon. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. Hatinya kembali perih mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"_Jebal_, Kyu. _Jebal_… untuk kali ini saja. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi sebelum _fashion show_ itu selesai," lirih Sungmin. Sekali lagi ia memohon.

Sungmin akhrinya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum getir. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menginginkan keberadaannya di manapun, bahkan barang sedetikpun tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Kyu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu," ucapnya pedih. Sungmin lalu berbalik, bersiap melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja saat ia mengerjapkan matanya. Rasanya terlampau sakit. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ia justru bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin―" suara berat itu menawan langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut saat tangannya di cekal. Air matanya kian deras mengalir. Ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menahan tangannya agar ia berhenti melangkah.

* * *

**TBC**

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung fict jelek ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya. Dan selamat datang untuk para _readers_ baru :) Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan me-_review_.

Dan untuk typo, maaf banget. Jujur, sangat sulit untuk menghindari typo itu sendiri. Meski sudah di edit, kadang masih ada saja typo yang masih tertinggal. Jadi, mohon maaf jika typo-typo itu mengganggu teman-teman dalam membaca. Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan teman-teman.

Sekali lagi, saya tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih :)

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**sandra. devina****, riesty137, L. s, Aey raa kms, Imtwins, babychoi137, dessykyumin, vila13kyuvil, BluePink137, Kyujeje, KyuMinHyuk1019, IYou, Cywelf, MingKyuMingKyu, cho. love. 94, camomile137, dhinarizki, jouley. peetz, dewi. k. tubagus, rhara, maya. ajjah. 14, Pumpkins yellow, Kang Dong Jae, ckhislsm137, ayyu. annisa. 1, Kyumin joyer, abilhikmah, KyuMing, Ria, chakm137, lisa93, kyuwie, cloudswan, HyunsungKM, Sera Lee, ayu, endah. kyumin137, melee, rizty. angel. 564, hyecho, kimteechul, kyukyu, JOYELPEU137, Shin, Guest, PaboGirl, elfishy09, Park Mhyn, SuJuXOXO91, Heldamagnae, Alunaa, Nayoung, Violetta, haegvrl, Lova9irl, ChristyTaniaElf, Minhyunni1318, kyuna saranghae**

_See you to next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_ : **_**It's Hurt**_

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam setelah Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun bahkan masih betah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, entah sadar atau tidak.

Sungmin sudah bisa mengendalikan air matanya. Bulir bening itu sudah berhenti mengalir, namun mata bening itu masih terlihat merah dan sembab. Gadis itu sedikit menggerakkan tangannya. Rasa panas dan sedikit sakit mengitari pergelangan tangannya karena Kyuhyun menggenggam dan menekan pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun tersadar ketika Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu buru-buru melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menaikkan tangan kirinya yang tadi dipegang Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangan satunya.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun berucap cepat ketika Sungmin hendak melangkah pergi. Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu mencegah Sungmin. Sungmin sontak menghentikan pergerakan kakinya yang bahkan belum sempat melangkah.

Kyuhyun tampak menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap. "Baiklah. Aku mengijinkan perusahanmu mengadakan _fashion show_ di sini. Tapi setelah itu, tepati ucapanmu untuk pergi," ujarnya dengan suara berat.

Sungmin terperangah. Mata beningnnya melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan memberikan ijin itu. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Merekahkan senyum penuh kelegaan di bibir semerah delimanya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tertegun melihat senyum itu. Begitu indah dan juga tulus.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu. G_omawo_…" Sungmin berucap tulus.

"Hm," Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Ia merasa urusannya dengan Sungmin telah selesai. Tanpa berpamitan, Kyuhyun langsung saja berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya.

Lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak langsung pergi setelah Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkannya di koridor hotel. Sungmin justru mengamati gerak Kyuhyun. Memandangi punggung le_bar_ yang kian menjauh itu. Sepertinya Sungmin akan menunggu hingga bayangan Kyuhyun luput dari penglihatannya.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar pelan di ujung koridor hotel. Lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi menyimak apa yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Namun dibalik kelegaan itu muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Lalu, apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?

"_Manager_ Lee," Donghae tersentak kala sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena terlalu fokus mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ah, Hyukkie-ya," Donghae tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan _Sajangmin_? Anda berhasil membujuknya?" Eunhyuk_― _gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Hyukkie oleh Donghae itu bertanya khawatir. Pasalnya keadaan di _hall room_ sedikit kacau. Para kru dari _Y Looks_ sangat kecewa dengan keputusan egois dan sepihak Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie-ya...bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bersikap formal ketika kita sedang berdua?" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"_Ah_, mianhae. _Aku hanya belum terbiasa, Hae-ya," Eunhyuk berucap malu-malu dengan pipi merona.

Donghae tertawa kecil lalu mengusap lembut kepala Eunhyuk, memandang gadisnya dengan tatapan sayang. Tinggi Eunhyuk yang hanya sebatas bahu Donghae membuat gadis itu harus sedikit mendongak agar dapat menatap Donghae.

_"__Gwaenchana. _Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa," Donghae bertutur lembut. Membuat Eunhyuk kian merona.

_"__Keundae_…bagaimana dengan_ Sajangnim? _Klien kita sangat kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak_ Sajangnim_." Raut Eunhyuk berubah cemas. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu pada kliennya.

_"__Geokjeongma!_ Sungmin-ssi sudah menanganinya. _Sajangnim_ sudah memberikan ijin," jawab Donghae menenangkan kekasihnya.

"_Dahaengida!_" Eunhyuk berseru lega. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya janggal. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun secepat itu memberikan ijinnya? Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun menentang keras dan tidak mau memberikan ijin itu?

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, Hyukkie-ya. Sepertinya _Sajangnim_ dan Sungmin-ssi mempunyai hubungan, dan sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di antara mereka," ujarnya berspekulasi.

"Ayo kita kembali ke _hall room_, klien kita masih menunggu, bukan?" Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mengajak kekasihnya kembali ke _hall room_ sembari tersenyum hangat.

"_Eum_," Eunhyuk mengangguk dan membalas senyum hangat yang terkembang di bibir tipis itu. Tanpa ragu lagi, Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat.

* * *

Sungmin akhirnya kembali ke _hall room_ selang beberapa menit setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali ke sana.

"Bagaimana, Sungmin-ssi? Apakah Cho _Sajangnim_ berubah pikiran?" Jinri bertanya cemas setelah Sungmin menghampirinya dan juga Jonghyun. Sepertinya Donghae dan Eunhyuk belum mengatakan kepada mereka jika Kyuhyun sudah memberikan ijin.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Jinri-ssi. Cho _Sajangnim_ sudah mengijinkan kita untuk menggunakan _hall room_ ini."

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Jinri dan Jonghyun berucap bersamaan.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Dahaengida_!" Jinri berseru lega. Para kru _Y Looks_ juga tampak lega mendengarnya.

"_Gomapta_, Sungmin-ssi," Jonghyun tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Jonghyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak memberikan ijin itu. Perusahaannya tidak mungkin bisa mencari dan menyewa _hall room_ hotel lain kemudian membuat panggung _catwalk_ dalam waktu tiga hari. Belum lagi iklan serta revisi tempat yang harus diberitahukan kepada pengunjung yang telah membeli tiket. Bisa dibayangkan betapa repotnya mengurus semua itu dalam waktu yang singkat.

* * *

**_H-1 Fashion Show_**

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, 20.43 PM**

"_Yeobo_," Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin dengan membawa dua buah cangkir teh panas di tangannya. Kangin masih menggenggam ponselnya dengan posisi berdiri membelakangi Leeteuk. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai menelepon.

Kangin berbalik lalu tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk setelah menyimpan ponsel di saku celananya. Leeteuk memberikan salah satu cangkir teh panas itu kepada Kangin.

"_Wae_?" Leeteuk sedikit heran melihat suaminya tersenyum. Tersirat rasa bangga di balik senyuman yang terlukis wajah tampan dengan beberapa kerutan samar itu.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu," Kangin mengabaikan pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia justru membimbing istrinya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ada yang membuatmu senang?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya penasaran.

Kangin kembali mengulas senyumnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh panas itu ke atas meja usai menyesap setengah isinya. "Besok putri kita akan mengadakan _fashion show_ pertamanya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk menurunkan kembali cangkir yang sudah hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Wanita itu ikut meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, tidak jadi meminumnya. Ia lebih tertarik kepada topik pembicaraan suaminya.

"Hm," Kangin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _yeobo_? Minnie menghubungimu?" Leeteuk merapatkan duduknya di samping Kangin.

Kangin tidak menjawab. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi Minnie?" ujarnya menerka-nerka. Senyum Kangin berhasil mengundang rasa curiganya.

"Kurasa, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi," Kangin berucap santai. Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan senyum yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Ternyata sikap protektif suaminya tetap tidak berubah, bahkan saat Sungmin sudah beranjak dewasa. Seperti sekarang. Sungmin memang sudah tinggal terpisah dengan mereka sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Meski demikian, Kangin tidak pernah lepas pengawasan terhadap Sungmin. Pria itu selalu menyuruh orang untuk memantau dan menjaga putrinya yang memang mandiri_― bahkan_ saat Sungmin berkuliah dan berkarier di Paris.

"Kukira sikap protektifmu itu sudah hilang, _yeobo_," Leeteuk menggeleng heran. "Minnie sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Putri kita sudah dewasa. Jika Minnie tahu hal ini, mungkin dia akan marah padamu," lanjutya.

"Kau salah, _yeobo_. Minnie masih tetap putri kecil kita. Putri kecil yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Dia putri kita yang sangat berharga. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti putri kita," Kangin berucap tegas namun tersimpan kerapuhan di sana. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengambil tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Leeteuk memandang sayu ke arah Kangin yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Tatapan dalam Kangin berhasil menyeret Leeteuk ke masa dua puluh depalan tahun yang lalu. Masa yang sangat sulit untuk mereka. Masa di mana mereka sangat menantikan kehadiran Sungmin yang akhirnya hadir setelah lima tahun pernikahan mereka.

Kangin dan Leeteuk sempat berkonsultasi dengan dokter saat tahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Saat itu, Dokter merujuk Kangin dan Leeteuk untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter spesialis andrologi dan genokologi. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, Leeteuk dinyatakan normal. Namun Kangin dinyatakan mengalami _Astenozoospermia*_. Tapi berkat kesabaran serta usaha keras mereka, mereka akhirnya bisa memiliki Sungmin― putri semata wayang mereka, meski dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau benar, _yeobo_. Minnie putri kita yang sangat berharga," Leeteuk meremas lembut tangan Kangin yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum haru mengenang masa-masa itu.

"Ya. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi putri kita," Kangin tersenyum membayangkan wajah cantik Sungmin yang menurun dari Leetuk.

'Aku bahkan tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang berani menyakiti putri kita, _yeobo_,' Kangin bersumpah dalam hatinya.

* * *

**_Fashion Show Day_**

_Hall room_ ___Sapphire Hotel_ telah dipadati oleh para tamu undangan serta pengunjung _fashion show_ perusahaan _L'automne_. Mereka menatap takjub ke arah panggung _catwalk_ yang di desain sangat apik itu_._ Simpel namun terkesan indah.

Karpet berwarna hijau daun tergelar di sepanjang panggung berbentuk garis vertikal lurus yang panjang itu. Di atasnya bertaburan kertas-kertas kecil yang dibentuk menyerupai dedaunan berwarna oranye, merah serta kuning. Warna khas musim gugur. Nuansa musim gugur yang indah pun mewarnai _background_ panggung itu.

Sungmin tampak gugup ketika satu persatu model _Y Looks_ keluar dari _backstage_ dan berlenggok di atas panggung dengan mengenakan busana rancangannya. Meski bukan pertama kalinya mengadakan _fashion show_, namun Sungmin merasa gugup karena ini _fashion show_ pertama_― _dan mungkin_ fashion show_ terakhirnya_―_ di Korea.

_Fashion show_ dan _launching_ katalog _autumn style_ yang bertemakan '_Adorable Autumn_' itu mendapat sambutan positif dari para tamu dan pengunjung yang datang. Warna busana rancangan Sungmin tampak menyatu dengan warna serta konsep panggung itu_. _Busana-busana itu didesain dengan model simpel, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan modern dan juga_ adorable.  
_

**…**

Kyuhyun terdiam di ruangannya, duduk menyandar di kursi kerjanya. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah memintanya untuk menghadiri _fashion show_ perusahan _L'automne_ sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada pihak _Y Look_ selaku kliennya, namun ia menolaknya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengurung diri di ruanganya. Sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada _fashion show_ itu.

Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya bergerak membuka laci meja kerjanya. Setumpuk undangan berwarna violet tampak tersusun rapi di dalam sana. Wangi _lavender_ dari undangan itu perlahan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Undangan itu adalah undangan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang seharusnya dilaksanakan pada hari ini. Di akhir bulan sekaligus akhir musim panas, tanggal 31 Agustus ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir memandangi undangan-undangan yang masih bertumpuk rapi, yang bahkan belum tersentuh oleh tangan itu. Seharusnya hari ini akan menjadi hari bahagianya bersama Ryeowook, jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak merenggut nyawa Ryeowook.

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak untuk mengambil salah satu undangan itu, lalu membaca isinya. Ia hanya mempu memandangi kertas yang mengukir namanya dan nama Ryeowook dalam sebuah rencana suci yang tidak akan pernah terwujud itu.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan undangan itu ke atas meja setelah merasa cukup untuk melihatnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengeluarkan semua undangan yang tersimpan dalam laci mejanya, membawa semua undangan itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah berbahan stainless di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun lalu melangkah ke mejanya, meraih pemantik api dan menekan remot untuk mematikan _air conditioner_ ruangannya. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah tong sampah di sudut ruangan. Semburat biru kekuningan mulai menyala dari pemantik api itu setelah Kyuhyun menekan pemantiknya. Kyuhyun meraih sebuah undangan dari tong sampah itu kemudian meletakkannya di atas api hingga kertas itu terbakar.

Laki-laki itu membuang undangan yang mulai terbakar itu ke dalam tong sampah yang di penuhi oleh undangan itu. Api dari undangan yang terbakar itu mulai menjalar dan perlahan membakar kertas undangan yang lain. Kyuhyun membakar semua undangan itu. Baginya, undangan itu sudah tidak ada gunanya tanpa kehadiran Ryeowook.

Raut Kyuhyun terlihat sangat datar, namun tersimpan kepedihan di sana. Ia memandang hampa pada setumpuk kertas undangan yang sudah terbakar setengahnya. Beberapa saat ia terdiam memandangi kobaran api itu, namun sekerjap kemudian laki-laki itu menarik pandangannya dari sana. Kyuhyun beralih meraih ponsel di saku jasnya kemudian men-_dial_ nomor seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _Sajangnim_," suara sopan seseorang menyapa Kyuhyun dari seberang sana begitu sambungan telepon itu terhubung.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin kau menemaniku keluar," Kyuhyun berujar informal tanpa basa-basi.

"_Baiklah, ke mana_?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," ucapnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit kacau saat ini. Ia segera beranjak keluar ruangannya begitu api yang membakar kertas-kertas undangan itu sudah mulai padam.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju pintu masuk hotel. Sebelumnya ia sudah menyuruh salah satu _valet _hotelnya untuk mengambil dan memarkir mobilnya di depan pintu masuk hotel.

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar _hall room_ hotelnya. Keramaian di dalam sana sedikit menarik perhatian Kyuhyun untuk menyimak apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dari depan pintu _hall room_ yang sangat besar itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung bersama dengan para model _Y Looks_. Sungmin tampak menerima beberapa buket bunga dari para rekan bisnis perusahaan _L'automne_ dengan senyuman manis yang tak henti merekah di bibir semerah delimanya.

Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan natural serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikepang _loose braid_ dan disampirkan ke sebelah pundaknya. Penampilan Sungmin terlihat semakin sempurna dengan balutan _A-Line one shoulder sleeveless_ sedikit di atas lutut, berwarna _broken white_ dengan bahan _shiffon_ yang dipadankan dengan _lace_.

Bagaikan sebuah magnet, Sungmin berhasil menarik dan mengunci pandangan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. Kyuhyun bahkan memandang Sungmin dengan intens, bahkan nyaris tak berkedip. Entah mengapa, Sungmin terlihat berbeda di mata Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Suara riuh tepuk tangan yang bergema di _hall room_ itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. '_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_' ia membatin heran. Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali melangkah menuju pintu masuk hotelnya.

Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu _hall room_ beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari sana. Ia seperti melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan sana, memperhatikan dirinya. Namun saat ia menatap ke sana, yang didapatinya hanya udara kosong. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berdiri di depan sana.

'Apa tadi hanya perasaanku saja?' batinnya seraya masih terus menatap ke arah pintu _hall room_ itu.

* * *

Acara _fashion show_ sudah selesai setengah jam lalu, namun para pengunjung masih tampak memadati _hall room Sapphire Hotel_. Mereka tertarik untuk melihat bahkan membeli koleksi busana rancangan Sungmin yang dipajang di _hall room_ setelah acara _fashion show_ usai.

"Minnie-ya," Kibum menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri di samping pintu _hall room_. Memperhatikan para pengunjung yang tengah sibuk melihat dan membeli hasil rancangannya.

Sungmin menoleh lalu tersenyum, "_Eonnie._"

"_Chukkae_, Minnie-ya. Aku bangga padamu. Perusahaan tidak pernah mendapat respon sebaik ini sebelumnya," Kibum berucap tulus.

"_Gomawo_, _eonnie_. Aku hanya menjalankan pekerjaan terakhirku dengan sebaik mungkin," suara Sungmin sedikit mengecil diakhir kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum sendu ke arah Kibum.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kau yakin akan benar-benar pergi? Kau tidak mau memikirkannya lagi?" bujuknya. Sejujurnya Kibum sedih jika harus kehilangan Sungmin. Ia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adiknya sendiri. Apalagi keberadaan Sungmin sangat dibutuhkan perusahaannya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "_Aniya_. Keputusanku sudah bulat, _eonnie_. Aku benar-benar akan pergi. Aku harus menepati janjiku kepada Kyuhyun." Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa membujuk Sungmin. "Begitukah?" Kibum berujar sedih. "Lalu, kapan kau akan berangkat, Minnie-ya?"

"Aku akan berangkat lusa nanti, _eonnie_," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sudah membeli tiket?" Kibum berharap Sungmin belum membelinya. Bahkan sangat berharap jika Sungmin akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Eum," Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah meminta Ji Yoon untuk membelikannya," ia tersenyum simpul. Kibum mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum, walau sebenarnya sangat sedih dan juga kecewa dengan keputusan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya para pengunjung sudah selesai melihat koleksi kita. Ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, Minnie-ya," Kibum mengajak Sungmin bergabung dengan yang lain setelah melihat _hall room_ mulai sepi.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, "_Ne._"

* * *

Audi R8 hitam milik Kyuhyun berhenti di areal pemakaman Seoul. Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam, memandang kosong ke depan sebelum akhirnya melirik satu buket bunga _lily_ ungu di kursi penumpang yang tadi dibelinya.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu ke arah bunga itu. Bunga_ lily_ ungu. Bunga kesukaan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun meraih bunga itu, kemudian menciumnya pelan. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga favorit 'kekasih'nya, sembari memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukan Ryeowook ketika menerima bunga itu darinya― dulu.

Kyuhyun melepas_ seat belt-_nya setelah beberapa saat terlarut dalam kenangannya tentang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah pelan ke arah makam Ryeowook, membawa serta buket bunga lily ungu di tangannya. Laki-laki itu terus memacu langkahnya menuju pusara Ryeowook, mengabaikan petang yang segera menjelang.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat di depan pusara Ryeowook. Beberapa saat ia memandangi pusara 'kekasih'nya. Menatapnya pilu. Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga _lily_ ungu yang dibawanya di atas pusara Ryeowook, lalu mencium nisannya.

"Sayang… aku merindukanmu," ucapnya serak. Tersirat kesedihan dan kerinduan mendalam disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari bahagia kita," Kyuhyun berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Hari yang kita nanti-nantikan, sayang…"

"Seharusnya hari ini kita berdiri di altar. Mengucapkan janji suci kita di hadapan Tuhan…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika air mata yang menggenang itu perlahan bergerak turun membasahi pipi pucatnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh sesak. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu… dan selamanya akan mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook," ujarnya pilu.

Kyuhyun memeluk nisan Ryeowook erat, seolah ia tengah memeluk sosok Ryeowook di hadapannya. Senja sudah beranjak menjadi petang. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk _bar_at, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bersama dengan 'kekasih'nya. Melepas kesedihan dan kerinduan mendalamnya terhadap Ryeowook. Kekasih yang sudah tidak dapat lagi digapainya.

* * *

**_The Timber House, Park Hyatt Seoul_****, 20.05 PM**

Setelah urusan _fashion show_ selesai, Kibum mengajak semua karyawannya yang terlibat dalam _fashion show_ itu ke_ salah satu bar terbaik di Seoul_ itu. Membuat semacam perayaan kecil atas keberhasilan perusahaan mereka. Kibum juga mengundang perwakilan _Y Looks_ untuk minum bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Suasana hangat dan ramai memenuhi meja _cocktail_ _bar_ yang dipesan khusus untuk dua puluh orang itu. _The Timber House_ memang dibagi menjadi tiga area. _Sushi/Sake/Soju bar_, _cocktail bar _dan _Whiskey bar_. Kibum sengaja memilih area_ cocktail bar_ untuk merayakan pesta kecil itu.

Kibum dan yang lainnya tampak bercengkrama sambil menikmati _cocktail _di gelas mereka. Sesekali suara tawa renyah menghiasi percakapan ringan mereka. Semuanya tampak menikmati acara minum bersama itu, kecuali Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya diam memandangi segelas _cocktail _ditangannya, tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk meminumnya. Ia juga tidak tertarik untuk mencoba _sushi_ yang dipesan oleh Kibum.

Kibum menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan Jonghyun. Gadis itu sudah beberapa kali melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya.

"Minnie-ya, _wae_?" Kibum menyentuh pundak Sungmin. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka tempatnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "_Aniya_. Aku sangat menyukainya, _eonnie_. Aku hanya sedang menunggu Ji Yoon datang," jawabnya. Ya, tidak ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk tidak menyukai tempat ini. _Bar_ ini cukup cantik dengan konsep tradisional korea yang dipadukan dengan konsep modern, dengan cermin besar dan pencahayaan yang elegan.

"Ji Yoon akan datang sebentar lagi, Minnie-ya. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Ji Yoon tidak akan membawa kabur tiketmu," Kibum berusaha membuat gurauan.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Ya, kau benar, _eonnie_."

Kibum tersenyum melihat tawa kecil Sungmin. "Nikmati malam ini, Minnie-ya. Kita di sini untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu."

"Eum," Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Yeorobun_, mari kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan Sungmin-ssi dan perusahaan kita," Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri. Berseru sambil mengangkat gelas _cocktail_-nya.

Semua yang berada di meja itu ikut berdiri. Mengangkat dan mendekatkan gelas masing-masing ke gelas Kibum. Kibum menatap Sungmin. Satu-satunya orang yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri, mengangkat dan mendekatkan gelasnya ke gelas Kibum.

"Bersulang…!" semuanya berseru kompak. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dentingan gelas yang terbentur pelan. Selanjutnya terdengar suara tegukan orang minum yang khas. Sungmin tersenyum melihat semuanya meminum _cocktail_ di gelas masing-masing. Gadis itu akhirnya ikut menyesap _cocktail_ di gelasnya.

* * *

Donghae langsung saja membimbing Eunhyuk untuk melangkah masuk ke area _whiskey bar_ begitu ia sampai di _The Timber House. _Setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun menghubunginya untuk datang ke sana. Tidak susah untuk menemukan Kyuhyun, karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu Donghae untuk menemui lelaki itu di meja nomor 13.

Kyuhyun tampak duduk membelakangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang menengguk segelas _whiskey_ dengan beberapa butir es di dalamnya.

"Anda sudah menunggu lama, _Sajangnim_?" Donghae menyapa Kyuhyun setelah sampai di hadapan lelaki itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _Sajangnim_," Eunhyuk ikut menyapa sopan.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Donghae lalu meletakkan kembali gelas _whiskey_-nya ke atas meja. "Oh, _hyung_. Kau datang bersama Eunhyuk?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"_Ye_," Donghae menjawab formal. "_Sajangnim_ tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu bersikap formal kepadaku. Kita sedang berada di luar kantor. Lagipula…kita adalah teman, bukan?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar kata 'teman' yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kita bertemu sebagai teman?" ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kacau. Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

"Hm, kurasa begitu," Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku. "Duduklah," titahnya kemudian.

Donghae menarik salah satu kursi di depan Kyuhyun, mempersilakan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di kursi itu.

"_Gomawo_," Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapati perlakuan manis Donghae.

"Hm. Sama-sama, sayang," Donghae tersenyum lembut seraya menarik kursi di sebelah Eunhyuk untuk didudukinya.

"Sayang?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau dan Eunhyuk berpacaran, _hyung_?" ia bertanya heran dan sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Setahu Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya berteman. Tidak lebih. Kyuhyun memang mengakui jika sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi keluar bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook.

"Hm," Donghae mengangguk santai menanggapi Kyuhyun. "Sejak dua bulan yang lalu," tukas Donghae cepat sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka suaranya. Ia mengerti jika Kyuhyun akan menanyakan sejak kapan ia dan Eunhyuk berpacaran.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar hubungan pertemanan. Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia bukanlah seorang teman yang baik.

"Kau terlihat buruk, Kyu. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia tidak menjawab Donghae. Kyuhyun justru mengangkat gelasnya dan kembali menengguk _whiskey_ dalam gelas itu.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin minum bersamamu, _hyung_. Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Meski Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, namun Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin minum seperti ini jika tidak ada masalah.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah mengisi sebuah gelas kosong dengan beberapa butir es kemudian menuangkan _whiskey_ ke dalam gelas itu.

"Temani aku minum, _hyung_," Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas _whiskey_ itu kepada Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Donghae teringat satu hal. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia Kyuhyun, yang sayangnya tak akan pernah terwujud. Donghae mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia lalu meraih segelas _whiskey_ itu dan menenguknya pelan. Menemani Kyuhyun minum. Ia tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah teman untuk berbagi kesedihannya.

* * *

Sungmin melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Malam sudah cukup larut dan ia sudah cukup lama berada di _bar_ itu. Sungmin memasukkan tiket pesawat dan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu mengambil _blazer_ yang disampirkannya ke punggung kursi. Sepertinya ia harus pulang lebih dulu.

"_Eonnie_, sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai pestanya selesai, maaf. Aku harus mempersiapkan semua keperluanku sebelum berangkat ke Paris," Sungmin berpamitan kepada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk paham. "_Gwaenchana_. Baiklah. Hati-hati, Minnie-ya," ia membiarkan Sungmin pulang lebih dulu.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk. Gadis itu melangkah keluar area _cocktail bar_ setelah berpamitan kepada semuanya.

* * *

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mabuk berat, namun lelaki itu masih terus saja menuangkan _whiskey_ ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali tampak kembali kosong. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menghabiskan lima botol _whiskey―_ sendirian.

"Hae, kita harus menghentikan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah sangat mabuk," Eunhyuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, kita memang harus menghentikannya," Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-ah, _keumanhae_!" Donghae merebut gelas dan botol _whiskey_ yang tengah dipegang Kyuhyun. Menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meracau. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, hendak mengambil kembali sebotol _whiskey_ yang ditahan Donghae. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun meraih botol itu, tubuhnya sudah limbung ke samping.

"Kyu!" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera beranjak menahan berat tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Ia agak sedikit kesulitan membawa berat tubuh Kyuhyun, karena postur Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Hyung_…seharusnya hari ini aku menikah dengan Ryeowook-ie," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar dalam papahan Donghae dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam. "Tapi karena gadis itu…kami tidak jadi menikah, karena Ryeowook-ie sudah pergi," Kyuhyun kembali mengungkapkan sesuatu tanpa sadar.

Pergerakan Donghae yang sebelumnya membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun dalam papahannya mendadak terhenti. Donghae terdiam mendengarkan penuturan setengah sadar Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu?

"Semuanya terjadi karena gadis itu. Gadis itu yang menyebabkan Ryeowook-ie meninggal. Aku sangat membencinya, _hyung_. Aku sangat membencinya," ungkap Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae dan Eunyuk sama-sama terdiam. Mereka kini tengah menajamkan pendengaran mereka agar dapat menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Mereka ingin tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat membenci Lee Sungmin, _hyung_. Aku sangat membencinya."

Lee Sungmin? Donghae terkejut mendengar nama Sungmin. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Benarkah Sungmin yang menyebabkan Ryeowook meninggal? Donghae membatin tak percaya. Meski Donghae baru mengenal Sungmin beberapa hari, namun ia yakin bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang baik. Ia tidak percaya jika Sungmin 'lah yang menyebabkan Ryeowook meninggal.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan."Sepupu macam apa yang menyukai bahkan mencintai calon suami kakak sepupunya sendiri?" ia kembali meracau. "Kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi jika dia tidak hadir dalam kehidupan kami," ungkapnya lagi.

Donghae menunggu. Menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara lagi, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berbicara lagi. Laki-laki itu sudah sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri. Jadi, inikah yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Ternyata benar, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang memiliki hubungan. Tapi Donghae masih belum bisa percaya jika Sungmin 'lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Hae," suara lembut Eunhyuk memecah lamunan Donghae. "Aku akan mengangkat telepon sebentar," ijinnya pada Donghae ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Hm," Donghae mengangguk.

"Kyu! Bangunlah!" Donghae menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Namun usahanya untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Hae, _appa_ menelepon. Menyuruhku untuk segera pulang," Eunyuk kembali setelah beberapa saat menerima telepon.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Tapi kita harus mengantarkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, sayang. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengurus mobil Kyuhyun nanti," ujar Donghae.

"_Ne_. Aku akan membantumu memapah Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk mungkin saja sudah bergerak membantu Donghae membawa berat tubuh Kyuhyun jika Donghae tidak mencegahnya.

"_Aniya_. Tidak perlu, sayang. Aku bisa menangani Kyuhyun sendiri," larang Donghae cepat. "Bantu aku membawakan kunci mobil Kyuhyun saja," Donghae menunjuk kunci mobil Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja bar.

Eunyuk tersenyum, "Baiklah." Ia segera meraih kunci itu.

"Ah, Hae. Apa kau tahu alamat apartemen Kyuhyun yang baru?" tanyanya saat mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari area _whiskey bar_.

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Kyuhyun belum pernah memberitahukannya kepadaku," Donghae menggeleng lemah. "Kita akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Baiklah."

* * *

Sungmin merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Gadis itu kontan menunduk untuk mencari ponsel yang terus bergetar di dalam tas tangannya. Sungmin terlalu fokus mencari ponselnya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan ponselnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menabrak seseorang.

"_Jeosonghamnida_," Sungmin meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat akan keluar dari _bar_ itu. "Sekteratis Lee?" ucapnya setelah melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi. _Gwaenchanana_," Eunhyuk_―_ gadis yang baru saja ditabrak Sungmin tanpa sengaja itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-ssi," laki-laki yang sedang bersama Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

"_Manager_ Lee," Sungmin terkejut mendapati Donghae berada di _bar_ yang sama dengannya. Terlebih dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri dalam papahannya.

"Kyuhyun…" lirihnya. Sungmin menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun tampak kacau. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini?

* * *

_Even though I get bruised by embracing you in my heart_

_Even though it hurts, I only want you_

_Please love me just once_

* * *

Tepat tengah malam. Sungmin menekan bel rumah keluarga Cho dengan susah payah karena ia harus menahan berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya.

Heechul melirik jam dinding di ruang bacanya saat mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan. Wanita paruh baya itu masih terjaga. Ia masih membaca buku di ruang baca.

"Siapa yang datang bertamu tengah malam begini?" Heecul menggerutu kecil. Mau tak mau akhirnya ia beranjak membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Meninggalkan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"_Omo_!" Heechul terkejut melihat Sungmin yang tengah memapah Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu rumahnya dari layar _intercom_. Wanita itu bergegas memutar kunci dan menekan _handle_ agar pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Minnie-ya!" Heechul berseru begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ia segera mengalungkan lengan Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Membantu Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun.

Heechul mencium bau menyengat alkohol yang terkuar dari nafas Kyuhyun ketika ia mulai memapah Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi, Minnie-ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _ommonim_. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sekretaris Lee, _Manager_ Lee dan Kyuhyun di _bar_. Dan…Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena mabuk," papar Sungmin seraya melangkah bersama Heechul menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum. Ia senang karena Sungmin masih peduli dengan putranya yang jelas-jelas sudah menolak kehadirannya. Ia tahu Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun_― _dengan tulus. Heechul berdoa semoga suatu saat Kyuhyun bisa menerima Sungmin. Bukan sebagai pengganti Ryeowook, melainkan sebagai seseorang yang dicintai oleh Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"Maaf, Minnie-ya. Kyuhyun jadi merepotkanmu," Heechul berujar sungkan.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "_Gwaenchanayo_, _ommonim_. Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Lagipula, kami searah. Jadi, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku justru senang karena bisa berkunjung ke sini dan bertemu dengan _ommonim_," tuturnya.

'_Jwesonghaeyo_, _ommonim_. Aku hanya ingin melihat _ommonim_ dan Kyuhyun sebelum aku kembali ke Paris,' Sungmin membatin sedih seraya menatap Heechul dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Setelah pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang hendak mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang tadi, Sungmin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Satu-satunya alasan Sungmin melakukannya adalah karena ia ingin melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun untuk yang terakir kali, sebelum ia kembali ke Paris. Sungmin memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan perihal kepergiannya ke Paris kepada Heechul. Karena ia tahu, Heechul pasti akan mencegahnya.

Heechul kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Sungmin kembali berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah sekitar dua minggu gadis itu tidak pergi berkunjung.

Heechul dan Sungmin segera membaringkan Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang begitu sampai di kamar Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Heechul merekahkan senyumnya saat melihat Sungmin membetulkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun agar putranya itu tidur dengan nyaman. Sungmin juga tampak telaten melepas sepatu dan jas Kyuhyun. Heechul berpikir bahwa Sungmin benar-benar sosok calon istri yang perhatian dan juga sempurna, terlebih jika Sungmin menjadi istri Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Minnie-ya. Aku akan menutup pintu dan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu," pamit Heechul yang kemudian berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap nanar pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang baru saja ditutup oleh Heechul. Ia mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu jika Heechul tidak suka dibantah, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu meletakkan tas tangannya yang tampak terbuka di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa menutupnya setelah mengambil ponsel tadi.

Dengan sedikit menunduk, Sungmin melonggarkan simpul dasi Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin menarik dan melepasnya dari leher Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkan dasi yang sudah dilepasnya ke atas nakas.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Ia meraih selimut lalu menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Kyu, bisakah sekali saja kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Ryeowook _eonnie_?' Sungmin membatin seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

Sungmin seolah tak pernah bosan memandangi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia mengagumi wajah rupawan pria itu. Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tetap mencintai dan menginginkan Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun sudah berulangkali melukai perasaannya. Yang jelas, Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun bukan karena rupanya. Melainkan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menyetuh pipi Kyuhyun, lalu bergerak mengusap lembut pipi itu. Sungmin bahagia bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedekat ini. Bahkan menyentuhnya tanpa harus takut mendapat protes ataupun kata-kata menyakitkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyu. Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai…meskipun tidak pernah dicintai," Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya ketika sebongkah rasa sesak menghantam dadanya. "Aku akan pergi. Menepati janjiku. Semoga kau bahagia, Kyu," bulir air bening mulai mengumpul di pelupuknya ketika Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu.

Sungmin kemudian beranjak bangun. Ia takut jika terus berada di dalam sini bersama Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia juga takut jika ia akan berubah pikiran dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Paris. Karena Kyuhyun telah membawa dan memenjarakan hatinya di sini, di Seoul. Sungmin mungkin sudah melangkah menjauhi ranjang Kyuhyun jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan pergerakannya.

"Jangan pergi…" Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin terperanjat. Mata beningnya membulat. Benarkah Kyuhyun mencegahnya untuk pergi?

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, masih dengan raut terkejutnya. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Kyu…" lirihnya.

"Jangan pergi…kumohon jangan pergi…"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik Sungmin hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang. Sungmin terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut, memagut dan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan namun kuat di atas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakan kepedihan dalam ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Sungmin terlena. Gadis itu perlahan memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak merapatkan tubuhnya, menekan tengkuk Sungmin ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya. "Aku mencintaimu…Kim Ryeowook."

Deg!

Seolah ditampar, mata Sungmin yang sempat terpejam terbuka saat itu juga. Sungmin tertohok. Jadi, Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Sungmin adalah Ryeowook? Jadi, arti kepedihan dari ciuman itu adalah kepedihan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook? Bukan untuknya?

Sungmin meronta. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun agar melepaskan ciumannya, namun Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Semakin ia meronta, Kyuhyun justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin terlalu bodoh dalam menafsirkan arti kepedihan itu. Seharusnya ia berkaca bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bersedih atas kepergiannya. Atas dasar apa Kyuhyun mencegahnya untuk pergi? Sekarang ia harus merasakan hatinya kembali teriris. Sakit dan perih.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir turun begitu saja. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kyuhyun telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, terlebih ia menyebutkan kata cinta untuk gadis lain ketika menciumnya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun agar ciuman itu terlepas. Dan kali ini berhasil. Kyuhyun terhempas jatuh ke ranjang seiring lepasnya ciuman itu.

Sungmin menyeka bibirnya yang tampak memerah karena ciuman itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia segera mengambil tas tangannya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh ke atas lantai saat ia meronta tadi. Tanpa mempedulikan isi tasnya masih utuh atau tidak, Sungmin langsung saja melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Minnie-ya! Ada apa?" Heechul menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang tengah berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"_Jwesonghaeyo_, _ommonim_. Aku harus segera pulang. Selamat malam," Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho. Menyisakan tanda tanda besar di kepala Heechul. Kenapa Sungmin menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin?

Heechul bergegas melangkah ke kamar Kyuhyun, memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun Heechul hanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Heechul meletakkan secangkir _lemon tea_ hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya untuk Sungmin ke atas meja nakas.

"Apa ini?" Heechul merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu saat ia melangkah ke tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Wanita itu melihat sebuah benda dari kertas di bawah kakinya. Ia kemudian mengambil benda dari kertas itu. Kedua matanya melebar ketika mengetahui apa benda itu.

"Paris?" serunya tanpa sadar.

* * *

**TBC**

*_Astenozoospermia _adalah kelainan pada sperma yang menunjukkan sperma tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik_._

_._

_Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo... _Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa sampaikan untuk teman-teman yang masih mau membaca dan mendukung fict ini. Kali ini saya tidak mau banyak bicara. _Chapter_ ini spesial untuk teman-teman yang meminta update kilat. Jadi, selamat membaca :)

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**riesty137, dhinarizki, rhara, babychoi137, Kang Dong Jae, paprikapumpkin, icha. Likepachulsaklawasenoother, sitara1083, ayu, Ria, younchanzai, Aey raa kms, vila13kyuvil, adekgaemgyu, SuJuXOXO91, KyuMinHyuk1019, Guest, via. elf. 1, 137Line, cloudswan, camomile137, Hanamizuki137, melee, Sera Lee, endah. kyumin137, whey. K, etek gayo, cho. love. 94, Shin, Heldamagnae, jouley. Peetz, puput. memangbocahnduableg, L. s, zyln, Imtwins, shippo. chan. 7, sandra. devina, Minhyunni1318, Tika137, Alunaa, Nayoung, Violetta, haegvrl, Cywelf, Guest, Lova9irl, chakm137, Park Mhyn, BluePink137, IYou, dessykyumin, elfishy09, I am E. L. F and JOYer**

_See you to next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 : _**_**I Won't Give Up**_

* * *

Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya begitu ia keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho. Tanpa memasang sabuk pengaman, Sungmin menyalakan mesin lalu memasukkan kopling mobilnya. Seketika sedan merah itu melesat menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Cho.

_Speedometer_ mobil itu bergerak statis di angka 60 km/jam. Sungmin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak mau mengalami risiko kecelakaan karena menyetir dengan pandangan kabur. Pandangannya mengabur karena sampai detik ini gadis itu masih menitikkan air matanya. Sesekali Sungmin menyeka air mata yang menutupi pandangannya. Suara sesenggukan pelan khas orang menangis terdengar memenuhi sedan merah itu.

Tangan kanan Sungmin terangkat untuk menyentuh bagian dada kirinya, meremasnya pelan. Sakit. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menahannya untuk pergi, menciumnya_― _merebut ciuman pertamanya, lalu mengucapkan kaca cinta untuk Ryeowook di sela ciumannya. Hatinya tercabik ketika ia mengingatnya. Sungmin rela diperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan tidak baik selama ini, namun tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Baginya, ciuman bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Sungmin hanya ingin mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Sungmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Seandainya Kyuhyun menciumnya di saat Kyuhyun juga mencintai dirinya mungkin saja Sungmin akan bahagia. Bukan tersakiti seperti ini.

Sedan merah Sungmin akhirnya menepi di tepi Sungai Han, tepat di bawah jembatan Banpo. Angin malam yang berhembus pelan menyambutnya ketika ia turun dari mobilnya. Sungmin berdiri menyandar di pintu mobil. Mata beningnya yang masih terlihat basah itu menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah sungai Han yang berombak kecil karena tertiup angin.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika angin berhembus kencang, menebarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Air mata Sungmin kembali turun membasahi pipinya. Sungmin merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Di saat semua orang terlelap, ia justru berada di tepi sungai― sendirian. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan menilainya gila karena pergi ke sungai saat pukul satu dini hari seperti ini. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

Suara hembusan angin yang menyapu permukaan sungai Han mengalun merdu di telinga Sungmin. Rasanya begitu menenangkan. Sungai Han masih terlihat indah, meski tanpa air mancur. Kilauan cahaya lampu yang berpendar di permukaannya masih cukup untuk membuat sungai Han terlihat indah. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Perasaan Sungmin sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Tangisnya juga sudah mereda. Detik ini juga, Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya_. _Melupakan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa…aku bisa melupakanmu, Cho Kyuhyun," lirihnya.

_Setidaknya…aku bisa belajar untuk melupakanmu._

* * *

Heechul menyesap teh hijaunya pelan. Pandangan wanita itu terlihat kosong menatap ke arah meja makan. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti sedang melamun, namun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"_Eomma_," panggilan datar itu memecah lamunan Heechul.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap meja makan. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah duduk di meja makan, tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun sudah terlihat segar dan rapi. Tidak ada bau alkohol. Sepertinya ia sudah membersihkan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Heechul melayangkan pertanyaan retorisnya seraya meletakkan teh hijau yang masih tersisa setengahnya ke atas meja.

"Hm," Kyuhyun berguman kecil.

Sejenak suasana ruang makan itu menjadi hening karena sepasang ibu dan anak itu tengah menyantap sarapan mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Heechul yang tampak diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Wanita itu juga terlihat tidak bersela menyantap sarapannya. "_Eomma_," panggilnya lagi.

"_Wae_?" Heechul menghentikan aktivitas makannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa Donghae _hyung_ yang membawaku ke sini tadi malam?" tanyanya.

Heechul menggeleng. Ia tersenyum miris. "_Ani_. Minnie yang membawamu ke sini."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seketika ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya. 'Apa? Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?' batinnya terkejut.

Heechul menatap putranya yang tampak terkejut. Ia tidak heran jika Kyuhyun akan terkejut. "Tadi malam, Minnie tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan juga denganmu di _bar_. Dan kau sudah mabuk. Minnie membawamu pulang karena rumah kita searah dengan apartemennya," terang Heechul seakan bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mobilmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Tadi Donghae menghubungiku jika ia sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan mobilmu," imbuhnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Heechul. Heechul mendesah pelan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Terkesan tidak peduli. Sebenenarnya Heechul ingin mengatakan jika Sungmin akan kembali ke Paris, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun.

'Kapan kau akan membuka hatimu untuk Minnie, Kyu?' Heechul membatin miris karena putranya telah menyia-nyiakan seorang gadis yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

* * *

Heechul berdiri termenung di taman belakang rumahnya setelah Kyuhyun berpamitan pergi ke kantor. Wanita itu tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya terasa penuh. Dipenuhi oleh Lee Sungmin.

Setelah ia menemukan tiket Sungmin yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di kamar Kyuhyun, Heechul mulai memikirkan Sungmin. Apa alasan yang membuat Sungmin ingin kembali ke Paris? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Kenapa Sungmin tidak memberitahunya jika Sungmin akan kembali ke Paris? Belum lagi, dalam tiket itu tertulis jika Sungmin akan berangkat besok. Hal itu begitu mengejutkan Heechul.

Heechul bimbang. Haruskah ia mengembalikan tiket itu kepada Sungmin atau tetap menahannya? Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi. Ia ingin gadis itu terus berada di sini, bersamanya. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Sungmin. Heechul mulai berpikir untuk mencegah Sungmin pergi ke Paris.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahmu pergi, Minnie-ya?" ia kembali mendesah pelan untuk kesekian kali.

"Nyonya," panggilan itu membuat Heechul menoleh dan berbalik ke belakang. Ia mendapati Han _ahjumma― _kepala pelayannya_―_ berdiri di depannya dengan membawa telepon rumah ditangannya.

"Ada telepon untuk nyonya," Han _ahjumma_ menyerahkan telepon itu kepada Heechul.

"Terima kasih, _ahjumma_," Heechul tersenyum. Ia menerima telepon itu. Han _ahjumma_ mengangguk sekilas lalu pamit undur diri.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya ramah.

Beberapa saat Heechul terdiam mendengar sang penelepon berbicara, namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. Wanita itu terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Heechul menutup telepon itu dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Pikirannya mendadak kacau.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat," lirihnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Heechul meremas telepon dalam genggamannya.

* * *

Sungmin tampak sibuk memasukkan barang-barang di meja kantornya ke dalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, mengingat barangnya tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada beberapa buah buku sketsa, alat tulis serta dokumen-dokumen miliknya. Selebihnya hanya ada satu unit personal kompuer dan juga telepon yang menjadi fasilitas perusahaan. Gadis itu tengah berkemas. Hari ini ia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke meja Kibum.

Tarikan nafas berat itu mengakhiri kegiatan Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya setelah memasukkan dokumen terakhir ke dalam kotak berukuran sedang itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa sesak tiba-tiba melingkupi dadanya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruang kerjanya. Rasanya sangat berat meninggalkan ruang kerja dan juga perusahaan _L'automne_. Meski ia baru bekerja sebentar di tempat ini, tapi ia sudah sangat nyaman berada di sini.

"_Ani_. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah mengambil keputusan ini," Sungmin menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba turun dari kelopak matanya.

Sungmin menutup kotak itu lalu meraih amplop putih yang berisi surat pengunduran dirinya. "Aku harus segera menyerahkan surat ini kepada Kibum _eonnie_," ucapnya pelan sebelum berlalu ke ruangan Kibum.

* * *

Sungmin menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Kibum setelah beberapa saat lalu gadis itu menghadap Kibum. Kibum terdiam menatap amplop yang berisi surat pengunduran diri itu di mejanya,tepat di depan matanya.

Setelah sejenak terdiam, Kibum akhirnya meraih amplop itu. Mengeluarkan surat pengunduran diri Sungmin dari dalam sana. Kedua obsidiannya bergerak pelan membaca deretan huruf _hangul_ yang berisikan barisan kata-kata pengunduran diri itu.

"Minnie-ya, apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Kibum menatap Sungmin sendu usai membaca surat itu.

"_Ne_," Sungmin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya,tak mampu berkata lebih. Ia takut jika air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuknya akan jatuh begitu saja.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada gunanya membujuk Sungmin. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali melakukannya. Membujuk Sungmin agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke Paris. Namun sedikitpun Sungmin tak pernah goyah, gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Kau sudah resmi keluar dari perusahaan ini, Minnie-ya," Kibum berucap dengan suara bergetar. Gadis itu tengah menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

Sungmin menatap tangan Kibum yang terulur di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kibum. Menjabatnya.

"_Gomawo_, _eonnie_," Sungmin berucap penuh terima kasih. Ia tersenyum meski matanya sudah tampak memerah dan berkaca.

"Jangan berterima kasih, Minnie-ya. Atau aku akan menarik ucapanku kembali," Kibum sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menemukan desainer lain yang berbakat sepertimu," Kibum terkekeh kecil dengan air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kibum tak kalah eratnya. Seperti halnya Kibum, gadis itu juga menitikkan air matanya. "Kau pasti akan menemukannya, _eonnie_. Bahkan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Ya, semoga saja," Kibum melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menyeka air matanya. "_Mianhae_, seharusnya aku tidak menangis seperti ini. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan, Minnie-ya," ujarnya berusaha tersenyum.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya. Ia juga berusaha tersenyum, "_Ne_."

* * *

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, 19.15 PM**

Kangin menatap kosong ke depan. Tidak mengindahkan sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Leeteuk yang menjadi favoritnya.

"_Wae_?" Leeteuk menghentikan aktivitas makannya ketika menyadari suaminya tak kunjung menyentuh makan malam buatannya. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, _yeobo_?"

Sadar akan teguran istrinya, Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan putri kita," ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ini tentang rencana perjodohan Minnie dengan putra Heechul-ie?" terka Leeteuk seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kangin melalui sorot matanya.

Kangin mengangguk, "Hm." Sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya.

Leeteuk tersenyum paham. Suaminya memang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan putri semata wayang mereka. Ia meraih tangan kiri Kangin yang bebas di atas meja, lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

Semenjak mereka berbicara dengan Heechul dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook via telepon sore tadi, pikiran Kangin menjadi sedikit resah. Heechul menyampaikan niatnya untuk menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin,secara mendadak. Heechul sengaja membicarakan hal ini dengan kedua orang tua Ryeowook karena mereka pernah menjadi calon besannya.

Leeteuk menyambut niatan Heechul dengan senang hati. Ia berpikir sudah saatnya Sungmin memiliki pendamping. Lagipula Heechul adalah sahabatnya. Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga jika kedua putra-putri mereka bersatu. Namun berbeda dengan Kangin. Pria itu justru terlihat ragu meski Leeteuk sudah menerimanya dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook juga sudah memberikan ijin.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, _yeobo_? Bukankah _eonnie_ dan _oppa_ sudah setuju?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hm, memang. Tapi…kita belum mengenal seperti apa putra Heechul-ie. Aku takut jika dia tidak bisa membahagiakan putri kita," Kangin berucap sangsi. Sejak tadi inilah yang mengganggu pikiran Kangin. Entah mengapa ia merasa ragu bahwa Sungmin akan bahagia jika bersama Kyuhyun. Karena ia belum tahu bagaimana perangai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobo_, aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa membahagiakan Minnie. Dan aku juga yakin Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik, sama seperti Hangeng," Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan. Ia meremas lembut tangan Kangin yang digenggamnya. Berusaha meredakan prasangka suaminya.

Kangin tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan teduh istrinya yang begitu menenangkan. "Hm, semoga saja," ujarnya pelan. Masih terselip nada keraguan di sana.

'Meski Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra sahabat kita, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan Minnie begitu saja untuknya. Aku harus memastikan apakah dia benar-benar pria yang baik untuk putri kita atau tidak,' Kangin membatin waspada.

* * *

**12.10 PM**

Sungmin menatap sedih ke arah sebuah koper yang berisikan barang-barang serta pakaiannya. Siang ini ia akan berangkat ke Paris. Pesawatnya akan _take off_ pukul 14.00 siang.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Perasaan berat meninggalkan Seoul kembali menggelayuti hatinya. Sungmin kembali memeriksa barang yang akan dibawanya. Sepertinya ia lupa memeriksa paspor, visa dan juga tiketnya.

Sungmin meraih tas tangannya. Gadis itu berniat mengeluarkan paspor, visa dan tiketnya dari dalam sana. Namun ketika mengeluarkannya, Sungmin hanya menemukan paspor dan visanya. Ia tidak menemukan tiketnya.

Rasa panik perlahan menyusup ke dalam benaknya. Sungmin segera membalik tasnya di atas ranjang, mengeluarkan semua isinya. Ranjang yang telah rapi kini berubah menjadi berantakan karena barang-barang semula yang berada di dalam tasnya berhamburan di atas sana.

Sungmin semakin panik ketika tak juga menemukan tiketnya. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Menggeledah laci-laci kecil di lemari yang sudah kosong itu. Mungkin saja ia sudah memindahkan tiketnya ke sana. Lagi-lagi nihil. Ia tak menemukannya. Sungmin tidak menyerah, gadis itu terus mencari hingga ke meja rias, meja nakas, kolong tempat tidur hingga tempat sampah di kamarnya. Namun semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Ada satu tempat yang belum Sungmin periksa. Kopernya.

Gadis itu bergegas menuju kopernya. Membukanya dengan raut panik, lalu membongkar pakaiannya satu per satu. Namun lagi-lagi nihil,untuk yang kesekian kali. Isi koper itu kini sudah kosong dengan pakaian yang tampak berhamburan di atas karpet coklatnya. Sungmin sama sekali tak menemukan tiketnya.

"_Eottokhe_?" Sungmin mendesah frustasi seraya memegangi kepalanya. Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya karena menganggap tiketnya selalu berada di dalam tasnya, tanpa tahu bahwa tiket itu telah jatuh sebelumnya.

"Tidak akan sempat jika aku membeli tiket yang baru sekarang," Sungmin terduduk lemas di atas karpet coklatnya. Ya, memang tidak akan sempat karena ia sudah harus _check in_ ke bandara satu jam lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Ia menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_. Aku harus menemukannya," tekadnya.

Drrrttt…Drrrttt…

Ponsel Sungmin yang teregeletak di atas ranjang tiba-tiba bergetar panjang. Sungmin bergegas meraihnya, lalu menjawabnya tanpa melihat _caller ID_ sang penelepon. Sungmin terlalu panik untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang meleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_," Sungmin menyapa ramah. Berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

**"Minnie-ya, bisakah kita bertemu di Song Jook Heon sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicrakan denganmu,"** ujar sang penelepon tanpa basa-basi. Sungmin sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Itu suara Heechul.

"Sekarang? Tapi…aku tidak bisa, _ommonim_," tolaknya halus. "Aku_―_"

**"Kumohon, Minnie-ya…"** potong Heechul. Ia memohon dari ujung sana.

Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menang jika Heechul sudah memohon seperti ini. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Heechul. Ia tidak mau melukai perasaan wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya itu.

"_Algesseoyo_. Aku akan segera ke sana, _ommonim_," Sungmin berucap pasrah sebelum Heechul menutup teleponnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus menunda kepergianku sampai besok,' pikirnya. Menunda kepergiannya sampai besok mungkin sebuah keputusan yang cukup bijak untuk Sungmin dalam situasi seperti ini. Atau…mungkin justru sebaliknya.

* * *

_**Song Jook Heon**_**,****12.45 PM**

Kyuhyun memandang jemu ke arah Heechul yang tampak tenang menyesap secangkir teh gingsengnya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Seolah tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang bahkan tengah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"_Eomma_, bisakah kita makan sekarang? Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan setelah jam makan siang ini," Kyuhyun sedikit geram karena Heechul sepertinya sengaja mengulur waktunya. Padahal semeja penuh _hanjeongsik*_sudah tersaji saat ia datang menemui ibunya di restoran itu.

Setengah jam lalu Heechul memang menghubungi Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tidak seperti biasanya. Heechul selalu menyuruh Han _ahjumma_ untuk mengantarkan makan siang Kyuhyun ke kantor,menggantikan Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus menunggu seseorang," Heechul meletakkan kembali secangkir teh gingseng yang sudah berkurang setengahnya ke atas meja. Ia berucap tegas.

"Tapi aku harus menghadiri pertemuan, _eomma_!" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika Heechul mengaturnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Kyu. _Eomma_ sudah menghubungi dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk membatalkan seluruh jadwalmu hari ini," Heechul berusaha bersikap tenang ketika menghadapi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah memperhitungkan jika Kyuyun akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah ibunya. "_Eomma_ tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"Tentu saja _eomma_ bisa, Cho! Karena _eomma_ adalah ketua pimpinan _____Sapphire_ Hotel, sekalipun kau adalah direkturnya. _Eomma_ tetap memiliki wewenang penuh terhadap semua _asset _dan karyawan, bahkan terhadapmu," sepertinya emosi Heechul mulai terpancing. Wanita itu ikut meninggikan suaranya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Sudahlah. _Eomma_ tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja. Dia akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang _eomma_ undang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Heechul menanggapinya dengan malas.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju _Song Jook Heon, _salah satu restoran terbaik di Seoul dengan konsep_ true hanjeongsik-_nya, yang menyajikan makanan tradisional Korea yang sederhana namun benar-benar lezat.

"Apakah anda nona Lee Sungmin?" seorang pelayan pria menyambutnya ketika Sungmin sampai di pintu masuk _Song Jook Heon._

_"__Ne,_" Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Sedikit terkejut dengan penyambutan itu.

"Nyonya Cho sudah menunggu anda. Mari ikut saya," pelayan itu membimbing Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Sungmin kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruang VIP di restoran itu, lalu membukakan pintu ruang makan yang tertutup itu untuk Sungmin.

"Silakan, nona," ucapnya ramah. Mempersilakan Sungmin untuk masuk.

_"__Ne, kamsahamnida," _Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang VIP itu. Pelayan itu kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya.

Heechul menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia tersenyum mendapati Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya. "Oh, kau sudah datang, Minnie-ya?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti arah pandang Heechul ketika wanita itu menyebutkan nama Sungmin di depannya.

Senyum Sungmin yang sempat terukir untuk Heechul mendadak pudar ketika mata beningnya bertemu pandang dengan manik tajam Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya menegang, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Hatinya masih terasa sakit. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat Kyuhyun merebut ciumannya masih berbekas di hatinya.

Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis sekarang. Kedua obsidiannya berkilat merah. Sepertinya emosi Kyuhyun sudah mencabai ubun-ubun dan siap untuk meledak.

"Jadi, seseorang yang kita tunggu adalah Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya sarkatis. Ia berdecih keras. "Tidak penting! _Eomma_ benar-benar membuang waktuku. Aku pergi!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Namun Heecul lebih cepat. Wanita itu buru-buru mencekal lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Duduk! Apa begini _attitude_ seorang CEO?! Seharusnya kau menghormati tamu kita. Jangan pernah berpikir _eomma_ akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja," kali ini Heecul benar-benar lepas kendali. Emosinya meluap begitu saja.

Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya ke arah Heechul. Baru kali ini ibunya memarahinya. Dan itu semua karena Lee Sungmin. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali duduk. Tentu saja karena terpaksa.

Heechul mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersengal karena marah. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnnya emosi. "Ke sini, Minnie-ya. Duduklah," ia berucap lembut kepada Sungmin yang masih mematung di tengah ruangan. Menginstruksikan kepada gadis itu agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, "_Ne_." Gadis itu melangkah ragu ke arah Heechul, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Heechul yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuang muka ketika Sungmin duduk di hadapannya, sedangkan Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Heechul tersenyum seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka. "Baiklah. Mari kita makan. Setelah ini, ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian," titah Heechul tak terbantahkan.

* * *

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan VIP itu, bahkan setelah acara makan siang itu selesai. Heechul meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja setelah menyesap isinya sampai habis. Ia menatap bergantian ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tak bersuara sejak mereka berkumpul dalam satu meja. Keduanya juga terlihat enggan memandang satu sama lain.

"_Eomma_ akan pergi ke China, Kyu. _Halmoni_ terserang _stroke_. _Eomma_ akan merawat _halmoni_ sampai sembuh," ucap Heechul memecah keheningan itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi putranya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Kapan _eomma_ akan berangkat?"

"_Eomma_ akan berangkat nanti malam, pukul delapan," jawabnya. "_Eomma_ akan berangkat bersama Han _ahjumma_. _Eomma_ membutuhkan bantuan Han _ahjumma_ untuk merawat _halmoni_. Karena _eomma_ tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Seoul, maka…" Heechul menjeda ucapannya. Ia beralih menatap Sungmin. "_Eomma_ akan meminta Minnie untuk menggantikan tugas Han _ahjumma_. Minnie yang akan memasak untukmu dan mengantarkan makan siangmu ke kantor. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Minnie-ya?"

"Apa?"

"_Ye_?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberikan respon yang sama. Mereka terperangah, menatap Heechul dengan raut terkejut.

"_Eomma_ tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini!" untuk kesekian kali Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Heechul.

Seakan tidak mendengar protes yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun, Heechul justru kembali bertanya dengan santai kepada Sungmin, "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Minnie-ya?"

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Sungmin, seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk menyatakan bahwa ia keberatan.

Sungmin menunduk. "_Jwesonghaeyo_. Aku tidak bisa, _ommonim_. Aku_―_"

"Kau akan pergi ke Paris, bukan?" Heechul memotong ucapan Sungmin cepat.

"_Ye_?" Sungmin refleks menatap Heechul. Mata beningnya melebar. Lagi-lagi Heechul membuatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun juga sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana _ommonim_ tahu?"

Heechul mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tangannya. "Kau menjatuhkan tiketmu di kamar Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya," ia menunjukkan tiket itu kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya. Karena kau tidak boleh pergi," Heechul menahan tiket Sungmin di tangannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi, _eomma_. Dia sudah berjanji akan pergi. _Eomma_ tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan tugas Han _ahjumma_, karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," Kyuhyun berujar kejam.

Hati Sungmin kembali tercabik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti terang-terangan mengusirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. "_Ne_. Kyuhyun benar, _ommonim_. Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi. Jadi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Sungmin berkata dengan suara bergetar. Gadis itu tengah menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenang di pelupuknya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_," Sungmin berucap dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang kini telah mengalir di pipinya.

Heecul menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanyanya berusaha sabar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama bungkam. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Sungmin sibuk menyembunyikan air matanya, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk membuang mukanya.

Heechul mengangguk. "_Geure_. Jika kalian diam seperti ini, maka kuanggap kalian menyetujuinya. Minnie akan menggantikan tugas Han _ahjumma_. Dan kalian tidak boleh membantah karena aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari orang tua Minnie," putusnya mutlak.

* * *

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya ketika membukanya. Ia melepas dasinya kasar lalu melemparnya ke lantai begitu saja. Heechul yang mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa _eomma_ melakukan semua ini padaku," Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia tahu Heechul tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Eomma_ hanya ingin kau menerima kehadiran Minnie. Itu saja. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk mengisi hatimu, Kyu," Heechul sedikit memohon.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, _eomma_," ia menatap marah kepada Heechul.

"Cho Kyuhyun! _Eomma_ tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap seperti ini. Terlebih kau sudah terlalu sering menyakiti Minnie. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," Heechul berujar tak percaya.

"Suka atau tidak, _eomma_ akan tetap mempertahankan keberadaan Minnie di Seoul. Karena dia sangat berarti untuk _eomma_. _Eomma_ harap kau bisa bersikap baik padanya selama _eomma_ pergi," imbuhnya sebelum berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tersengal karena marah. Ia meraih vas bunga di meja nakas lalu melemparnya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Sedetik kemudian, vas itu sudah berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan keramik kecil.

"Apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sampai _eomma_ begitu memihaknya?" Kyuhyun berteriak marah.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafsnya. "Minnie memiliki semuanya, Kyu. Kebaikan dan ketulusan. Dia begitu tulus mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihat semua itu?" lirihnya.

* * *

Sungmin terduduk lesu di bangku taman dekat _Song Jook Heon_. Mata bening yang terlihat berair itu menatap kosong ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan _password_ dan alamat apartemen Kyuhyun. Heechul mengirimkannya setelah ia berpamitan pulang.

Drrttt…Drrrttt…

Sungmin tersadar ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera menjawab telepon itu.

"_Ne_, _eonnie_," sapanya setelah melihat _caller ID_ penelepon itu.

**"Minnie-ya, kau masih di bandara bukan? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Kuharap aku belum terlambat,"** penelepon itu_― _Kibum, terdengar panik dari ujung sana.

_"__Eonnie. A_ku sedang tidak berada di bandara. Aku…membatalkan kepergianku ke Paris."

**"_Ne?_"** Kibum terdengar terkejut. **"Lalu, kau ada di mana sekarang?"**

"Di taman dekat _Song Jook Heon,_" jawabnya sebelum menutup telepon itu.

* * *

"Minnie-ya…" Kibum menghampiri Sungmin setelah memarkir mobilnya di sisi taman.

Sungmin tersenyum. Memaksakan senyumnya, "_Eonnie_," lirihnya. Air mata yang sempat ditahannya meluap begitu saja.

"Minnie-ya, ada apa?" Kibum segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Kibum bergerak memeluk Sungmin.

_"__Ani_," Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Minnie-ya? Ceritakan padaku," Kibum mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kibum. "Aku hanya tidak bisa kembali ke Paris, _eonnie_. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan," ucapnya setengah terisak.

Kibum tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika Sungmin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun ia tidak mau memaksa Sungmin untuk bercerita. Ia memahami Sungmin. Sungmin akan bercerita padanya jika memang Sungmin ingin bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Minnie-ya. Kau tidak benar-benar pernah keluar dari perusahaan. Kau bisa kembali kapan saja."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Ia menyeka air matanya. "_Jeongmalyo_? Apa besok aku boleh kembali bekerja?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, Minnie-ya," Kibum melebarkan senyumnya.

"_Gomawo_, _eonnie_," Sungmin berujar tulus. 'Dan maaf…karena aku tidak jujur padamu, _eonnie_.'

* * *

Pukul sebelas siang. Sungmin tampak sibuk berkutat di dapurnya. Ia akan menggantikan tugas Han _ahjumma_. Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah meminta ijin pada Kibum agar memberinya istirahat satu jam lebih cepat, dengan imbalan pulang satu jam lebih lama dari jam kerjanya― yang mungkin akan berlanjut hingga Heechul dan Han _ahjumma_ kembali.

Gadis itu tampak sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _roasted salmon_ dan _mashed potato_. Heechul mengatakan jika Kyuhyun menyukai makanan apapun selain sayuran. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk membuat menu tersebut. Sungmin berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun akan menyukainya.

Sungmin menyelesaikan masakannya dalam waktu lima puluh menit. Sungmin mengambil kotak makan lalu menata masakannya di dalam kotak itu. Masakannya terlihat lezat dan cukup cantik dengan taburan daun _parsley_ cincang.

Pukul dua belas siang tepat. Sungmin bergegas melepas apron putihnya lalu membersihkan dapur. Ia tidak mau terlambat mengantar makan siang untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," Sungmin menyapa Eunhyuk ramah saat ia sampai di meja Eunhyuk. Sebelumnya Heechul sudah berpesan pada resepsionis agar langsung mempersilakan Sungmin ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Lee Sungmin-ssi. _Annyeonghaseyo_," Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membalas ramah.

"Apa Cho _Sajangnim_ ada di dalam?" Sungmin bertanya formal.

"Ah, _jwesonghaeyo_. Cho _Sajangnim_ masih berada di luar. Beliau masih menghadiri pertemuan," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oh," Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, bisakah saya menitipkan ini untuk Cho _Sajangnim_?" Sungmin menyerahkan kotak makan yang dibawanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ah,_ ye_," Eunhyuk meraih kotak makan itu.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Sekretaris Lee," Sungmin tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"_Ne_," Eunhyuk mengangguk.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerjanya begitu ia sampai di ruangannya. Ia melonggarkan sedikit simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka setelah diketuk beberapa kali, menampakkan sosok Eunhyuk yang berjalan menghampiri mejanya.

"Ada apa, Eunhyuk-ssi?" Kyuhyun bertanya formal.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi menitipkan ini untuk anda, _Sajangnim_," Eunhyuk menyodorkan kotak makan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kotak makan itu, lalu bergerak meraihnya. Sejujurnya, ia belum makan siang. Masih tersisa lima belas menit sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Kyuhyun membukanya, sekedar ingin tahu apa isinya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum meremehkan setelah tahu apa isi makanan di dalamnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyukainya dan memakannya? Kau salah, Lee Sungmin," cercanya lalu menutup kembali kotak makan itu. Tanpa perasaan, Kyuhyun langsung melempar kotak makan yang masih berisi masakan Sungmin ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangannya.

"Sampah memang seharusnya berkumpul dengan sampah, bukan?" ujarnya arogan.

* * *

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri di sana, menatap ragu ke arah _digital doorlock_ yang terpasang di pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, berniat memasukkan _password_ apartemen Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tiba-tiba menurunkan tangannya.

'Haruskah aku melakukannya? Masuk secara diam-diam?' batinnya gusar. Sungmin berpikir bahwa dirinya seperti seorang pencuri yang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah korbannya.

Sungmin melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 18.40 malam. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang dari kantor. Sungmin bergegas memasukkan _password_ apartemen Kyuhyun, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun menangkap basah dirinya berada di apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengantar makan malam untuk pria itu.

Suasana terang menyapa penglihatan Sungmin ketika gadis itu memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang menggunakan _timer_ lampu otomatis agar tidak perlu repot-repot menyalakan atau menghidupkan lampu. Laki-laki itu mengatur lampu apartemennya agar menyala pada pukul enam petang dan padam pada pukul enam pagi. Apartemen Kyuhyun terlihat bersih dan rapi. Sepertinya ia menggunakan jasa _cleaning service_ untuk merawat kebersihan apartemennya.

Sungmin tersenyum getir melihat foto berukuran 80x60 cm yang tergantung di ruang tamu apartemen Kyuhyun. Foto itu adalah foto Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saat mereka melangsungkan pertunangan. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan bahagia dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat pinggang Ryeowook.

Tidak hanya di ruang tamu, Sungmin juga mendapati foto-foto Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hampir di seluruh ruang apartemen yang dilaluinya. Kecuali di dapur.

'Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan _eonnie_ di hatimu, Kyu,' Sungmin membatin miris.

Sungmin bergegas mengeluarkan dua kotak makan yang berisi masakannya dari dalam tas khusus bekal yang dibawanya. Kotak merah untuk nasi putih, dan kotak biru untuk _grilled chicken_ dengan _mushroom sauce_. Lagi-lagi Sungmin memasak menu _western_. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan kertas memo dari dalam tas tangannya, menuliskan _note_ kecil di atas kotak makan itu.

Tugasnya untuk membuat dan mengantar makan malam untuk Kyuhyun sudah selesai. Sungmin tidak mau berlama-lama di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mau tertangkap basah berada di apartemen Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun tiba di apartemennya pukul tujuh malam tepat. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan langsung duduk menyandar di sofa ruang tamunya setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan _slipper_. Laki-laki itu melepas jas kerja dan dasinya, menaruhnya di atas sofa. Setelah sejenak melepas penat, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur.

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering. Ia segera mengambil air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin, ingin segera meneguknya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya yang tengah membuka tutup botol air mineral itu. Pandangannya terkunci pada dua buah kotak makan yang berada di atas meja _pantry_ di dekat lemari pendingin. Kyuhyun meletakkan sebotol air mineral itu ke atas meja, lalu bergerak membuka kedua kotak berisi makanan itu.

Reaksi Kyuhyun sama seperti siang tadi. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian kembali menutup kedua kotak itu. Kedua manik tajamnya membaca _note_ kecil yang terjatuh di atas meja.

**Maaf karena aku masuk ke apartemenmu tanpa ijin. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Makanlah dengan baik. ****Ku harap kau menyukainya― Lee Sungmin.**

Kyuhyun tahu jika Heechul yang memberikan _password_ apartemennya pada Sungmin. Ia mendecih pelan. "Jangan pernah berharap aku akan menyukainya, Lee Sungmin. Karena aku tidak akan memakan makanan sampah seperti ini," Kyuhyun mencerca kejam. Ia kembali melempar masakan Sungmin di dalam kedua kotak itu ke tempat sampah di sudut dapur.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol air mineralnya lalu meneguknya kasar. Ia kembali berdecih. "Jangan harap kau bisa menggantikan posisi Ryeowook-ie, karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," desisnya kasar.

* * *

Selama seminggu terakhir ini, Sungmin rutin berkunjung ke kantor dan apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan makanan. Seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu menitipkan makan siang Kyuhyun kepada Eunyuk dan mengantar makan malam Kyuhyun ke apartemennya sebelum Kyuhyun pulang. Dan lagi-lagi, reaksi Kyuhyun selalu sama. Ia selalu membuang makanan Sungmin dan lebih memilih makan di restoran langganannya dan Ryeowook dulu.

Entah mengapa hari ini Sungmin tidak ingin menitipkan makan siang Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk. Ia ingin mengantarkan sendiri makan siang Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Lagipula, belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu kembali dari pertemuan saat jam makan siang hampir berakhir. Jadi, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di awal jam makan siang seperti ini.

Sungmin melangkah pelan ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Sama seperti apartemennya, ruang kerja Kyuhyun juga bersih dan rapi, namun meja kerjanya terihat sedikit berantakan. Sungmin meletakkan kotak makan yang dibawanya di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

Melihat meja itu sedikit berantakan, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk merapikannya. Gadis itu menumpuk berkas yang sedikit berserakan di meja dan memungut beberapa sampah kecil yang mengotori meja Kyuhyun. Sungmin berniat membuang sampah dalam genggaman tangannya, namun pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mata beningnya menangkap setumpuk kotak makan yang teronggok di tempat sampah di sudut ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat sampah itu, lalu meraih salah satu kotak makan yang sengaja dibelinya untuk tempat makanan Kyuhyun. Iris bening Sungmin melebar saat ia membuka kotak makan itu. Di dalamnya masih terdapat masakannya. Utuh. Seperti belumatau memang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh peralatan makan, bahkan tangan sekalipun. Sungmin meraih kotak yang lain, ia juga mendapati hal yang sama.

Ia tersenyum getir. Hatinya meringis sakit. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memakannya dan langsung melemparnya ke tempat sampah begitu saja. Sungmin menggeleng. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat memakannya dan membuangnya karena sudah tidak enak dimakan. Atau… ungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak menyukai masakannya. Namun sekuat apapun ia berpikir positif, tetap saja hatinya terasa perih. Kyuhyun membuang makanannya, tanpa menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun seperti tidak menghargai usahanya. Air matanya bergulir mendapati kenyataan itu.

* * *

_I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_ I'm giving you all my love_

_ I'm still looking up_

* * *

Sungmin kembali ke kantornya saat jam makan siang usai. Mata beningnya terlihat merah. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya. Perasaan Sungmin berkecamuk. Antara lelah, sedih dan juga sakit.

Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa setiap usaha yang dilakukan Sungmin selalu tidak berarti di mata Kyuhyun? Haruskah ia berhenti?

Sungmin mulai berpikir untuk menyerah. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk menggapai Kyuhyun. Namun bayangan Heechul yang memintanya untuk bertahan membuat dadanya sesak. Air matanya mulai menggenang dan perlahan kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Setelah cukup lama terlarut dalam pikirannya, Sungmin menyeka air matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Ryeowook dan Heechul. Apapun yang terjadi, seburuk apapun perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin akan mencoba untuk terus bertahan. Karena Sungmin telah memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah_.'

* * *

**TBC**

_*Hanjeongsik _adalahserangkaian makanan yang dimulai dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup yang disajikan dengan mangkok-mangkok kecil berporsi banyak.

.

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung fict ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya. Dan selamat datang untuk para _readers_ baru :) Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan me-_review_.

Maaf untuk membuat Sungmin menderita, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saya juga sedih saat membuat ceritanya, tapi ceritanya memang seperti itu. Cerita ini juga sedikit saya ubah di beberapa bagian, jadi maaf untuk yang pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya. Mungkin akan menemukan beberapa perbedaan itu. Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan teman-teman.

Dan Maaf juga untuk _passive aggressive love_-nya belum bisa dilanjut, tapi nanti akan saya lanjutkan setelah ada waktu. Sekali lagi, saya tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih :)

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**lhk34, riesty137, minhyunjung137, Tika137, babychoi137, shin, Ria, sitara1083, 137Line, ChristyTaniaElf, Guest, IYou, BluePink137, icha. Likepachulsaklawasenoother, Hanamizuki137, rhara, camomil137, melee, Puput Kyuminshipper, abilhikmah, Heldamagnae, via. elf. 1, nurganevi, ayu, guest, ayyu. annisa. 1, dhinarizki, KMalways89, Sera Lee, Nhia Yemeo, dessykyumin, kyuwie, maya. ajjah. 14, zyln, vila13kyuvil, aprilbunny9, cho. love. 94, uhooolicious, paprikapumpkin, Cywelf, Guest, JOYELPEU137, airi. tokieda, L. s, kyumin joyer ChoLee, jouley. peetz, PaboGirl, Alunaa, Nayoung, haegvrl, Violetta, Lova9irl, Guest, KyuMinHyuk1019, Aey raa kms, thiafumings, Mei Hyun15, cloudswan, SEungyo, Helda Cho, Guest, Minhyunni1318, Guest, Guest, Guest, Lee Anta, chakm137, Rilakkyuming97, anakyumin, Kang Dong Jae, shippo. chan. 7, 143 is 137**

_See you to next chapter  
_

_Mind to review again?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : ****I'm **__**Sorry**_

* * *

Sungmin meraih ponsel di dalam tasnya tangannya, kemudian membuka _screen lock_ ponselnya. Jemari lentik Sungmin bergerak perlahan membuka menu pengirim pesan. Sungmin terlihat ragu mengetikkan beberapa karakter _hangul_ di layar ponselnya, namun ia tetap mengirim pesan yang sudah ditulisnya. Ia memandangi pesan yang baru di kirimkannya kepada Heechul.

_**Ommonim, bolehkah aku tahu apa makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun?**_

Lengkungan pahit tercetak di bibir semerah delimanya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan Sungmin adalah bertanya kepada Heechul. Semoga saja Heechul bisa membantunya.

* * *

"Minnie-ya," Kibum tersenyum menyapa Sungmin ketika gadis itu memasuki ruangannya. Beberapa saat lalu Kibum menyuruh Sungmin untuk ke ruangannya.

"Ji Yoon-ah," Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat asistennya berada di ruangan Kibum. Ji Yoon menunduk hormat seraya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"_Anja_, Minnie-ya," Kibum mempersilakan Sungmin untuk duduk di samping Ji Yoon.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_."

Kibum sedikit menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. "Minnie-ya, Ji Yoon mengajukan cuti selama tiga minggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Jadi, mulai besok sampai tiga minggu kedepan, tidak ada asisten yang akan membantumu."

Sungmin menatap Ji Yoon. Sekali lagi Ji Yoon membuatnya terkejut. "Benarkah, Ji Yoon-ah?"

"_Ne_," Ji Yoon mengangguk. "_Jwesonghaeyo_, Sungmin-ssi," ucapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Ji Yoon, Minnie-ya. Kami akan mencarikan asisten sementara untukmu sampai Ji Yoon kembali," Kibum kembali berbicara setelah mereka_― _Sungmin dan Ji Yoon_―_ terdiam.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tersenyum. "_Aniya_. Kalian tidak perlu mencarikan asisten sementara untukku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Aku pasti bisa menangani pekerjaanku," Sungmin menjeda ucapannya. Ia menatap Ji Yoon. "Meski tidak sebaik saat ada Ji Yoon," lanjutnya.

"Sungmin-ssi…" Ji Yoon menatap Sungmin sendu. Ia merasa bersalah.

"_Gwaenchana_. _Geokjeong hajima_," Sungmin mengusap tangan gadis yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi asistennya. "Pernikahanmu lebih penting, Ji Yoon-ah." Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

Kibum dan Ji Yoon sama-sama tersenyum. Sungmin begitu baik dan juga pengertian.

"_Gomapta_, Sungmin-ssi," Ji Yoon berujar tulus.

* * *

Ji Yoon baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kibum beberapa detik lalu, menyisakan Kibum dan Sungmin yang masih duduk berhadapan.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, _eonnie_. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," ujar Sungmin berpamitan.

"Hm," Kibum mengangguk.

"Ah, Minnie-ya," Kibum memanggil Sungmin ketika gadis itu hendak keluar dari ruangannya. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak ingin asisten sementara?"

"_Ne_. Aku yakin, _eonnie_," Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan. Ia kemudian berbalik, bersiap melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, Sungmin kembali berbalik menghadap Kibum, membuat Kibum sedikit mengernyit.

"_Eonnie_…apa _eonnie_ punya acara sore ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"_Aniyo_," Kibum menggeleng. "_Waeyo_?"

"Bisakah…_eonnie_ datang ke apartemenku? Aku ingin…_eonnie_ mengajariku memasak menu _hanguk_. Jika _eonnie_ tidak keberatan," Sungmin berucap ragu ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan pesan balasan dari Heechul. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau ingin belajar menu _hanguk_?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Geuraeyo_," Kibum berujar setelah berpikir sejenak.

"_Gomawo_, _eonnie_," Sungmin berucap tulus sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Sungmin tersenyum lega ketika menutup pintu ruangan Kibum. Kibum bersedia mengajarinya memasak menu _hanguk_. Sungmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukai menu _western_. Lelaki itu lebih menyukai menu Korea yang kaya cita rasa dan juga sehat. Ia baru mengetahuinya ketika Heechul membalas pesannya beberapa saat sebelum ia pergi ke ruangan Kibum. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun tidak memakan masakannya. Sepertinya Sungmin harus belajar banyak tentang apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

Pukul empat sore. Sungmin dan Kibum sampai di apartemen Sungmin dengan kantong belanja yang memenuhi tangan mereka. Kedua gadis itu baru saja berbelanja di _supermarket_. Kibum benar-benar akan mengajari Sungmin memasak menu _hanguk_. Kibum cukup pintar dalam mengolah masakan Korea, tidak seperti Sungmin. Pengalaman lima tahun tinggal di Paris membuatnya selalu dan hanya bisa memasak menu _western_.

Sungmin membimbing Kibum menuju dapurnya. Kibum langsung saja menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan mereka masak, sementara Sungmin mengambil apron untuk mereka.

"_Eonnie_," Sungmin menyodorkan salah satu apron di tangannya kepada Kibum.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," Kibum menghentikan aktivitas memotong dagingnya. Ia menerima apron itu lalu mengenakannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Gadis itu segera membantu Kibum memotong bahan masakan lainnya.

* * *

Sungmin tampak mengaduk pelan _galbijim_ di atas _pan_ yang sudah hampir matang, sedangkan Kibum mengaduk _kimchi jjigae_ yang juga sudah hampir matang. Sungmin membuat kedua masakan itu dengan cukup baik dengan arahan dari Kibum. Kibum sama sekali tidak membantu Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar ingin belajar membuat kedua masakan itu tanpa ada campur tangan dari Kibum. Kibum hanya membantu mengaduk masakannya saja.

Wangi masakan Sungmin mulai tercium dan perlahan memenuhi dapur. Sungmin merasa masakannya sudah bisa dicicipi. Gadis itu kemudian meraih sebuah sumpit lalu mengapit sepotong _galbi_ itu untuk dicicipi.

"Cobalah, e_onnie_," Sungmin menyodorkan _galbijim_ yang tadi diambilnya ke depan mulut Kibum.

Kibum menatap _galbijim_ itu, meniupnya sebentar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin sedikit cemas ketika Kibum mencicipinya. Ia takut jika masakannya tidak layak untuk dimakan.

"Hm, tak buruk. Sebagai permulaan, ini cukup enak, Minnie-ya," Kibum berucap setelah beberapa saat merasakan _galbijim_ Sungmin dalam indra pengecapnya.

"Syukurlah," Sungmin mendesah lega. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir merahnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang baik, pikirnya.

Kibum melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk _kimchi_ _jjigae_ yang sempat terhenti karena mencicipi _galbijim_. Letupan-letupan kecil tercipta di permukaan sup _kimchi_ itu. Sepertinya sup _kimchi_ itu sudah bisa dicicipi.

"_Eonnie_, apa sudah bisa dicicipi?" Sungmin menatap ke arah _kimchi_ _jjigae_ yang tengah diaduk Kibum.

"_Ne_," Kibum mengangguk. "Aku akan mencobanya, Minnie-ya." Kibum kemudian mengambil sesendok kuah _kimchi jjigae_ dan meniupnya pelan.

"Bagaimana, _eonnie_?" Sungmin bertanya was-was.

"Hm…_masitta_. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membuat _kimchi jjigae_ seenak ini, Minnie-ya," puji Kibum setelah mencicipinya.

"_Jeongmal_? _Gomawo_, _eonnie_," Sungmin kembali mengulas senyum leganya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengajariku membuat _kimchi jjigae_ setelah ini, Minnie-ya," gurau Kibum.

"_Geuraeyo,_" Sungmin menanggapi seraya tertawa kecil.

Kibum ikut tertawa, "_Joha_! Aku akan menagihnya nanti."

"_Arasseoyo_."

Dapur yang awalnya sunyi sekarang dipenuhi oleh tawa ringan kedua gadis itu.

* * *

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," Kibum menerima semangkuk nasi putih hangat dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kedua gadis itu sudah selesai memasak beberapa menit lalu. Bahkan kedua masakan Sungmin sudah tersaji rapi di atas meja makan.

"Apa ini bisa disebut makan malam, Minnie-ya?" Kibum bertanya pada Sungmin yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengannya.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding di tengah ruang makan. Baru pukul enam petang. Masih terlalu dini untuk makan malam. "Entahlah. Sepertinya begitu, _eonnie_," ia terkekeh pelan.

Kibum ikut terkekeh, "Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan."

Suasana berubah hening. Tawa renyah kedua gadis itu tertelan ketika mereka menyantap makan malam mereka.

Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya, mengabaikan nasi yang masih tersisa setengah di mangkuknya. Kedua obsidiannya bergerak gelisah menatap Sungmin yang masih menikmati makan malamnya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Minnie-ya," Kibum akhirnya memanggil Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan ganjil yang sejak tadi siang membayanginya. Tepatnya, saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mengajarinya memasak menu _hanguk_.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "_Ne_?" ia menatap Kibum. "_Waeyo_, _eonnie_?"

Kibum terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut akan merusak selera makan Sungmin. "Minnie-ya, kenapa…kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mengajarimu memasak menu _hanguk_?" Kibum akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Trang! Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menjatuhkan sumpit di tangannya. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Sungmin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab jika ia ingin belajar memasak menu _hanguk_ karena ingin membuatkannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum menunggu jawaban Sungmin, namun Sungmin tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Apa ini karena Cho Kyuhyun? Kau melakukannya untuk Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sikap diam Sungmin membuatnya menyimpulkan hal itu.

Sungmin tersentak. Iris beningnya melebar. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua obsidian Kibum yang terus bergerak menyelidik.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sikap diam Sungmin sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekarang Kibum mengerti. Sungmin membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke Paris karena Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya demi Cho Kyuhyun. Meski ia tidak tahu apa alasan Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

"Minnie-ya," Kibum memanggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk setelah cukup lama bungkam. "_Ne_," lirihnya. "Aku memang melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun, _eonnie_. _Mianhae_," Sungmin akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum beberapa saat lalu dengan kepala tertunduk. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Kibum bergerak menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang bebas di atas meja ketika mendengar suara bergetar gadis itu. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Minnie-ya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini, karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," Kibum berujar lembut. Tatapannya juga melembut, tidak menyelidik seperti tadi.

"_Mianhae_, _eonnie_. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kibum sendu dengan mata memerah menahan air mata. Ia berucap pelan.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Kibum tersenyum menenangkan. Sebesar apapun rasa ingin tahunya, Kibum bukanlah tipikal pemaksa. Ia tahu Sungmin akan bercerita jika memang sudah saatnya ia bercerita.

* * *

"_Gomawo_, _eonnie_," Sungmin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Kibum yang sudah memberinya tumpangan ke apartemen Kyuhyun― setelah turun dari sedan putih Kibum.

"Hm," Kibum mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu, Minnie-ya," ucapnya berpamitan.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan, _eonnie_," Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kepada Kibum sebelum Kibum menjalankan sedan putihnya.

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya ketika mobil Kibum menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Senyum tipis terlengkung di bibir merah delimanya. Perasaannya sudah lebih lega sekarang. Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Kibum dalam perjalanan pergi dan pulang dari apartemen Kyuhyun, untuk mengantarkan makan malam Kyuhyun. Kibum mengantar Sungmin ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekaligus menunggunya dan mengantarkan Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya.

Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu perjalanan mereka dengan bercerita. Sungmin menceritakan perihal pembatalan kepergiannya ke Paris dan permintaan Heechul yang memintanya untuk menggantikan tugas Han _ahjumma_.

Sungmin melangkah ringan menuju kamar apartemennya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas bekal yang sudah kosong. Ia berharap Kyuhyun akan menyukai masakannya kali ini, dan tidak membuangnya.

* * *

Seperti rutinitasnya selama hampir dua minggu ini, siang ini Sungmin kembali mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun, dengan menu yang berbeda. Ia menghampiri meja Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis indah di bibir merahnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," Sungmin menyapa Eunhyuk yang tampak berdiri dengan Donghae di sampingnya. Keduanya sontak menoleh ketika mendengar sapaan Sungmin.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi. _Annyeonghaseyo,_" Eunhyuk membalas ramah. Sementara Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu," Sungmin berujar sungkan kepada Eunhyuk. Terlebih kepada Donghae. "Saya hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Cho _Sajangnim_, Sekretaris Lee."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "_Aniyo_. _Gwaenchanayo._" Ia menerima tas bekal yang dibawa Sungmin, "Tapi maaf, Sungmin-ssi. _Sajangnim_ sedang tidak ada di tempat. Beliau baru saja berangkat ke Jeju. _Sajangnim_ akan berada di sana selama tiga hari."

"Oh," Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi," Sungmin tersenyum meski tersirat rasa kecewa di wajah cantiknya. Sungmin berbalik setelah menunduk sekilas ke arah Ennhyuk dan Donghae. Gadis itu mungkin saja sudah melangkah pergi jika saja Donghae tidak menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, _jamkanman_!" cegah Donghae setengah berseru. Donghae tersenyum ketika Sungmin berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Sungmin terdiam sebelum mengangguk. "_Keuromyeon_."

* * *

"Hm…m_asisseoyo_," puji Eunhyuk ketika mencicipi masakan Sungmin.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbicara di kafeteria kantor sambil makan siang. Sungmin mempersilakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk memakan makanan yang dibawanya, yang seharusnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Gomapta_, Sekretaris Lee." Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah Donghae, tepat di depannya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Kedua tersenyum setelah sejenak melakukan kontak mata. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, lalu memindahkan fokusnya kepada Sungmin.

"Cukup panggil nama kami saja. Tidak perlu seformal seperti itu kepada kami, Minnie-ya. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Eunhyuk bertanya mewakili Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne,_" ia berujar sedikit canggung. "_Keunde_…apa yang ingin Donghae-ssi bicarakan?"

Donghae terlihat menarik nafasya sebelum berucap. Lelaki itu hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Sungmin-ssi…apa kau mengenal Ryeowook-ssi?"

Sungmin cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Sejenak ia berpikir dari mana Donghae tahu mengenai Ryeowook, namun sedetik kemudian ia paham. Donghae adalah _General Manager_ di _Sapphire Hotel_, bukan? Sudah sepantasnya lelaki itu tahu mengenai Ryeowook.

Bibir merah Sungmin tersenyum getir. "_Ne._ Dia kakak sepupuku."

Donghae terdiam. Ternyata benar. Sungmin adalah adik sepupu Ryeowook. Ia masih mengingat jelas ucapan Kyuhyun tempo hari, ketika Kyuhyun mabuk. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Sungmin adalah adik sepupu Ryeowook yang menyukai bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya lagi, Sungmin-ssi?" Donghae berujar setelah cukup lama terdiam. Sekali lagi, Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook-ssi?"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin tersentak. Donghae lagi-lagi memberinya pertanyaan yang terdengar mengejutkan baginya.

"Maaf jika kami menanyakan hal ini, Minnie-ya," Eunhyuk akhirnya ikut angkat bicara setelah cukup lama bungkam.

"_Sajangnim_…maksudku, Kyuhyun adalah teman kami. Kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang kecelakaan itu…dan juga hubungan di antara kalian bertiga. Kau, Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook-ssi," Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak menjawab Eunhyuk. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mencerna semuanya. Sungmin merasa ini begitu tiba-tiba. Ia merasa tengah berada di meja hijau dan sedang diadili oleh dua orang hakim.

"Saat Kyuhyun mabuk di _bar_ beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika kau yang menyebabkan Ryeowook-ssi meninggal. Apakah itu benar, Sungmin-ssi?" Donghae memberanikan diri melayangkan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menyinggung Sungmin.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin terkesiap. Lagi dan lagi dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Sungmin tertohok. Mata beningnya memanas. Pertanyaan Donghae yang satu ini berhasil membuka kenangan pahit Sungmin tentang kecelakaan itu. Terlebih karena Kyuhyun menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan itu.

"Sungmin-ssi…maaf. Kami hanya ingin tahu mengenai kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan itu sudah banyak merubah Kyuhyun. Jika kau keberatan, kau tidak perlu menceri―"

"_Ne_. Akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi." Ucapan Donghae terputus ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba menyela ucapannya. Gadis itu akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat membisu.

"Semuanya terjadi karenaku," Sungmin berujar lirih. Detik itu juga air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuknya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi saat Kyuhyun sadar, Kyuhyun langsung menyalahkanku atas kecelakaan itu. Setelah dia tahu bahwa Ryeowook _eonnie_ telah meninggal. Dia membenciku," Sungmin menyeka air mata yang kian gencar turun dari kelopak matanya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam, meski dalam hati mereka merasa bersalah karena mereka sudah membuat Sungmin menangis secara tidak langsung. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak hadir diantara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook _eonnie_. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran Ryeowook _eonnie_ untuk membuat gaun pernikahan mereka," Sungmin menjeda ucapannya. Menghirup udara sejenak agar dadanya yang sesak tidak semakin bertambah sesak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku akan menyukai Kyuhyun. Calon suami kakak sepupuku. Bahkan mencintainya," suara Sungmin semakin terdengar lirih diakhir kalimat. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan mereka. Itu sebabnya, aku tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Dan aku juga tidak ingin Ryeowook _eonnie_ tahu jika aku memiliki perasaan itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang penghianat," air mata Sungmin semakin gencar turun dari sudut matanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dari awal aku memang sudah menyadarinya, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi―"

"―Kyuhyun mengatakan jika mereka berdebat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ryeowook _eonnie_ membicarakanku dan akhirnya mereka berdebat karenaku. Karena Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku. Kyuhyun sadar jika aku mencintainya, dan itu memang tidak sepantasnya. Dan setelah mereka berdebat, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak fokus menyetir setelah perdebatan itu. Dia berusaha menghindari mobil lain namun tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya, dan akhirnya mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karenaku. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi jika aku tidak hadir di antara mereka," Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah isakan lirih.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena menangis sekaligus menahan sesak di dadanya. Sebagai sesama perempuan, Eunhyuk bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Bagaimana tersiksanya jika berada dalam posisi Sungmin. Hatinya mengiba. Dengan cepat, Eunhyuk beranjak menghampiri Sungmin dan merengkuhnya. Mengusap lembut punggung yang tengah bergetar itu. Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin membutuhkan sandaran saat ini. Isakan Sungmin terdengar mengeras ketika Eunhyuk memeluknya.

"_Uljima_, Minnie-ya…" Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tampak sibuk menenangkan Sungmin. Eunhyuk memang sosok yang perhatian. Namun senyuman itu memudar ketika Donghae mulai memikirkan semua penjelasan Sungmin. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak setuju dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Hatinya berkata bahwa bukan Sungmin yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

* * *

"_Gomapta_, Eunhyuk-ssi," Sungmin berujar tulus setelah Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya. Berkat Eunhyuk, gadis itu sudah tenang sekarang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. "Panggil saja aku _eonnie_, Minnie-ya," ucapnya. Eunhyuk tahu jika Sungmin lebih muda darinya. Donghae pernah mengatakan jika _fashion designer_ baru perusahaan _L'automne_ berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Itu artinya Sungmin dua tahun lebih muda darinya, Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook― yang seusia dengannya. Sedangkan Donghae satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka― Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"_Geuraeyo_…_eonnie_," Sungmin tersenyum mengiyakan. "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan berakhir," ujarnya berpamitan.

"_Ne_," Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa meminta bantuan kepada kami, Minnie-ya. Tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap saja kami temanmu, karena kami adalah teman Kyuhyun," imbuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan pancaran penuh terima kasih di mata beningnya. "_Gomawo_, _eonnie_, Donghae―"

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku _oppa_, Minnie-ya," Donghae memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Sekali lagi, bibir merahnya mengulum senyum manisnya. "_Arasseoyo__…__oppa_. Aku permisi," Sungmin kembali berpamitan.

"Hati-hati, Minnie-ya," Eunhyuk berpesan sebelum Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Hae," Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae yang bebas di atas meja. Membuat lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya kini tersentak.

Donghae menarik pandangannya dari depan, lalu beralih menatap Eunhyuk. "Hm?" ia tersenyum.

"Kurasa…bukan Minnie yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi," ujar Eunhyuk mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hm. Aku setuju denganmu, sayang," Donghae sependapat dengan persepsi Eunhyuk.

"Kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyuhyun, Hae-ya. Kyuhyun berubah setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku ingin mengembalikan Kyuhyun menjadi sahabat kita yang dulu," Eunhyuk berucap dengan raut sedih.

Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Eunhyuk di tangannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Aku juga ingin Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu, sayang. Kita akan segera berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah dia kembali dari Jeju," Donghae tersenyum menenangkan. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Eunhyuk dalam genggamannya.

"_Ne_," Eunhyuk mengangguk. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis untuk Donghae.

* * *

**15.45 PM**

Ruang pertemuan itu tampak lengang setelah semua yang menghadiri pertemuan rutin yang diadakan setiap dua minggu sekali itu meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan dua gadis cantik yang masih sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas mereka.

Kibum tampak sudah selesai merapikan berkasnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Minnie-ya," tegurnya kemudian.

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kibum. "_Ne_? _Waeyo_, _eonnie_?"

"Apa…kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan asisten sementara?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hm. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya, _eonnie_. Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa meng-_handle_ semuanya. Aku sudah sangat nyaman bekerja dengan Ji Yoon, jadi aku tidak mau ada yang menggantikannya," Sungmin berujar penuh keyakinan.

Kibum mendesah pelan. "Tapi, apa kau tidak akan kewalahan membuat tiga puluh desain gaun sendirian? Dan minggu depan kau sudah harus mempresentasikan konsep dan juga desainnya di depan para investor kita," ia berujar cemas. Mencemaskan Sungmin yang sedikit keras kepala.

Bukannya Kibum meragukan kemampuan Sungmin, namun ia hanya takut jika Sungmin akan kelelahan nantinya. Sungmin harus menyelesaikan tiga puluh desain gaun untuk katalog musim depan. Kesuksesan _fashion show_ bulan lalu membuat beberapa investor tertarik untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan mereka. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana lelahnya menyusun konsep, menentukan bahan pakaian, serta merancang tiga puluh desain gaun yang berbeda seorang diri, dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Apalagi Sungmin harus membagi waktunya untuk mengurus Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah membuat lima desain sebelumnya, _eonnie_. Jadi, _eonnie_ tak perlu mencemaskannya," Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya sesuai _deadline_. _Eonnie_ boleh memotong gajiku jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya," ia terkekeh kecil.

Kibum berdecak sebal, namun akhirnya ia ikut terkekeh. Sepertinya ia harus angkat tangan sekarang. Membujuk Sungmin bukanlah perkara mudah untuknya. "_Geurae_! Aku akan memotong gajimu jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya," ujarnya bergurau.

"_Arasseoyo_," Sungmin kembali terkekeh. "Aku sudah selesai, _eonnie_," Sungmin membawa berkas-berkas yang sudah tersusun rapi di tangannya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, Minnie-ya," ia membimbing Sungmin keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Sore ini Kibum akan kembali mengajari Sungmin memasak menu _hanguk_, tidak heran jika kedua gadis itu pulang bersama. Sepertinya Sungmin ingin memanfaatkan waktu tiga hari kepegian Kyuhyun ke Jeju untuk belajar memasak menu _hanguk_.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan kembali dari Jeju. Sudah pukul delapan pagi, namun Sungmin masih berkutat dengan _kitchen set_-nya. Seharusnya ia sudah berangkat ke kantor, namun Sungmin tampak santai karena ia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Kibum untuk datang terlambat.

Gadis itu tengah sibuk membuat makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Hari ini jadwal Sungmin penuh sehingga ia tidak akan sempat memasak sebelum jam makan siang tiba. Ia berniat mengantarkan makan siang Kyuhyun sekaligus berangkat ke kantor. Seperti biasa, ia akan menitipkan makan siang kepada Eunhyuk.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi Sungmin sampai di _Sapphire Hotel_. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan _stiletto_-nya yang terus menghentak nyaring dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik ketika bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai marmer.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," Sungmin menyapa Eunhyuk ketika sampai dimeja Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap seseorang yang menyapanya, "Oh, Minnie-ya. _Annyeonghaseyo_. Apa yang membawamu datang sepagi ini?" kali ini Eunhyuk berujar informal. Eunhyuk sudah mulai akrab dengan Sungmin setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu― saat Sungmin mengungkapkan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun, _eonnie_. Hari ini pekerjaanku sangat padat, jadi aku terpaksa mengantarkannya sekarang," Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah tas bekal berukuran sedang ke hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menerima tas bekal itu.

"_Gomapta_, _eonnie_," Sungmin berucap tulus. "Aku permisi dulu," pamitnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "_Ne_. Hati-hati, Minnie-ya."

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Eunhyuk langsung saja memasuki ruangannya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki ruangannya setengah jam lalu setelah melakukan inspeksi di _resort_ miliknya.

Sudah pukul sebelas siang. Eunhyuk berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengantarkan makan siang Kyuhyun sekarang. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan tiba.

"_Sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika Eunhyuk menegurnya. Sejenak ia meninggalkan berkas yang tengah dibacanya. Manik tajamnya menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar.

"Sungmin-ssi menitipkan bekal makan siang untuk anda," Eunhyuk meletakkan tas bekal yang dibawanya ke atas meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tas bekal berukuran sedang itu. Tidak biasanya Sungmin mengantarkan makan siang sebanyak ini. Biasanya hanya satu kotak bekal saja. Lelaki itu lalu memindahkan fokusnya ke sudut ruangan, tepat ke arah satu-satunya tempat sampah di ruangannya. Tempah sampah berbahan _stainless_ berukuran sedang yang biasanya menghiasi sudut ruangan Kyuhyun sudah berganti menjadi tempat sampah dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Lidahnya berdecak. Tempat sampah itu mungkin tidak cukup untuk menampung semua kotak makan Sungmin yang Kyuhyun yakini berjumlah banyak itu.

"Saya permisi, _Sajangnim_," Eunhyuk menuduk hormat. Gadis itu bersiap melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah, tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Eunhyuk melangkah keluar ruangannya. Eunhyuk kemudian berbalik.

"Bawa bekal ini bersamamu," titahnya datar namun terdengar mutlak.

"_Ye_," Eunhyuk segera mengambil tas bekal itu dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti jika Kyuhyun tidak suka dibantah.

Eunhyuk menatap tas bekal yang ada di tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mau memakannya.

'Bahkan makanan ini tidak bersalah, kenapa aku melihat…kau juga ikut membenci makanan ini, Kyu?' Eunhyuk membatin tak mengerti.

* * *

Pukul dua belas siang. Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang tampak sibuk merapikan _fie-file_ di mejanya.

"Perlu bantuan, nona?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

Eunhyuk mendongak ketika mendengar suara Donghae. Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya.

"_Aniyp_. Aku sudah selesai, Hae-ya," tolaknya halus.

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk. Tangannya membelai lembut surai gadis itu. "Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Kita akan makan siang di sini," jawab Eunhyuk. Setengah jam yang lalu ia mengirim pesan kepada Donghae, mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Donghae cukup terjekut dengan ajakan kekasihnya itu, biasanya ia yang mengajak Eunhyuk makan siang bersama.

Dahi Donghae berkerut, "Di sini? Di ruanganmu?"

"Iya, sayang," Eunhyuk berujar gemas. Ia meraih tas bekal yang ia simpan di sudut mejanya. "Tadi Minnie mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi saat aku memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk membawanya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menerimanya, Hae," ia menunduk sedih menatap tas bekal itu.

Tangan Donghae bergerak mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan menangkup kedua pipi lembut gadis itu, memaksa kekasihnya menatap manik teduhnya.

"Kita akan memakan bekal itu. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan selezat itu," ia tersenyum.

"Hm," Eunhyuk menurunkan kedua tangan Donghae yang sedang menangkup pipinya lalu menggenggamnya lembut, "Itu sebabnya, kita akan makan di sini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan," Donghae berucap antusias.

* * *

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak sangat menikmati masakan Sungmin. Meja kerja Eunhyuk kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah meja makan dengan banyak makanan yang tersaji di atasnya. Eunhyuk meminjam peralatan makan dari _pantry_ dan menata makanan Sungmin ke dalam mangkuk.

Kyuhyun baru saja menutup pintu ruangannya. Laki-laki itu berniat keluar. Mungkin untuk makan siang, mengingat ini sudah jam makan siang dan ia belum sarapan tadi pagi. Kyuhyun hendak melangkah, namun urung ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah makan siang di meja Eunhyuk.

Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas makannya saat tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya― memperhatikan dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menikmati 'makan siang' mereka.

"_Sajangmin_…anda akan pergi makan siang?" Donghae bertanya formal. Eunhyuk refleks menatap Kyuhyun ketika mendengar Donghae memanggilnya.

"Hm," Kyuhyun menjawab angkuh.

"Apa _Sajangnim_ ingin bergabung makan bersama kami? Jika…_Sajangnim_ tidak keberatan," Eunhyuk mencoba menawarkan.

Kyuhyun diam, tidak langsung memberikan respon terhadap tawaran Eunhyuk. Membuat gadis itu merutuki ucapan penawarannya dalam hati. Kyuhyun menatap sejenak ke arah makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Makanan itu terlihat lezat, seolah memanggilnya untuk memakannya. Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah mendekati meja Eunhyuk setelah cukup lama terdiam.

* * *

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertukar pandang saat melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lahapnya memakan semua masakan Sungmin. Mulai dari _kimchi_, _galbijim_, _doenjang jjigae_― sup pasta kacang kedelai, hingga _hoe_― makanan laut mentah yang dicelupkan ke dalam _gochujang_ (saus cabai) atau dengan kecap asin ditambah _wasabi_, lalu di makan dengan daun selada. Namun Kyuhyun tidak memakannya dengan daun selada seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Laki-laki itu hanya mencelupkannya ke dalam _gochujang _saja.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian tersenyum. Entah mengapa perut mereka mendadak kenyang melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap memakan semua masakan Sungmin. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas makannya, padahal masih ada sedikit nasi yang tertinggal di mangkuk mereka.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Ia akhirnya menatap ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya setelah merasa cukup lama diperhatikan. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Apa makanannya sangat enak, Kyu?" Eunhyuk bertanya informal mewakili Donghae. Kyuhyun sudah berpesan jika mereka tidak perlu bersikap formal terhadapnya saat di luar jam kerja.

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Makanannya sangat enak, Hyuk. Apa kau yang membuatnya? Atau kau membelinya di restoran?" tanyanya seraya melanjutkan acara makannya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Tidak keduanya, Kyu. Aku tidak membelinya di restoran. Dan bukan aku yang membuatnya, tapi Sungmin."

"_M―mwo_?" Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sumpit di tangannya. Ia terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Untung saja ia sudah menelan makanannya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja ia sudah tersedak saat ini.

"_Kkabuljima _(jangan bercanda)!" Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. Ia mendadak kehilangan selera makannya. "Kau ingin membuatku tertawa?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyu. Ini benar-benar masakan Sungmin," Eunhyuk mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Maldo andwae_," lirihnya. 'Bukankah kemarin dia memberiku makanan sampah? Kenapa dia bisa memasak masakan seenak ini?' Kyuhyun membatin tak percaya.

"Karena kau tidak mau menerima bekal dari Sungmin, maka kami memutuskan untuk memakannya," Donghae ikut menambahkan.

Kyuhyun membisu mendengar ucapan Donghae. Seharusnya ia marah setelah tahu bahwa makanan itu adalah masakan Sungmin. Namun entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa marah. Logikanya mengatakan jika itu memang kesalahannya. Seharusnya sejak awal ia menanyakan tentang masakan itu.

"Kyu," lamunan Kyuhyun pecah kala Donghae memanggilnya. "_Waeyo_, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

"Hm. Katakan saja," Kyuhyun berucap datar seraya menatap sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya, Kyu," Donghae menjeda ucapannya. Membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Kami sudah tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang menimpamu dan juga Ryeowook-ssi," lanjutnya.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan oleh Dongahe. Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis. "Lalu, apa yang kau ketahui, _hyung_?"

"Kami tahu semuanya, Kyu. Kami juga tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Kau, Ryeowook-ssi dan juga Sungmin sebelum dan sesudah kecelakaan itu terjadi," papar Donghae.

Manik tajam Kyuhyun melebar. 'Dari mana mereka tahu? Apakah mereka bertanya kepada _eomma_? Tapi…itu tidak mungkin. _Eomma_ bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin menyukaiku sebelumnya,' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kami mengetahui semuanya dari Sungmin," ucapan Eunhyuk seolah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kecelakaan itu sudah banyak merubahmu. Kami bahkan seperti tidak mengenalimu. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk menanyakannya kepada Sungmin."

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk membalas ucapan Eunhyuk. Namun bibir tebalnya kembali mengatup saat Donghae terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin atas kecelakaan itu, Kyu," ujar Donghae yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kalian membelanya?" ia bertanya sinis.

"Kami tidak membelanya, Kyu," sanggah Eunhyuk cepat. "Kami tahu Sungmin sudah mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mungkin memang tidak sepantasnya Sungmin memiliki perasaan itu kepadamu, dalam posisi sebagai calon suami kakak sepupunya. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena perasaan cinta memang tidak bisa diprediksi," lanjutnya.

"Ya. Hyukkie benar, Kyu," Donghae meyetujui ucapan kekasihnya. "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun di sini. Jika kau menyalahkan Sungmin, kau juga harus ikut disalahkan."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Donghae. Melayangkan tatapan tak sukanya. "Kenapa aku harus ikut disalahkan?"

"Karena kau yang memulai semuanya," jawab Donghae. "Bukankah Sungmin tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu? "

Pertanyaan Donghae berhasil membungkan bibir Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengakui jika Sungmin memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadanya.

"Sungmin bahkan tidak ingin jika Ryeowook tahu tentang perasaannya kepadamu, Kyu. Karena dia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian. Karena dia tidak mau menghianati Ryeowook sebagai kakak sepupunya," kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbicara.

"Tapi kau langsung membencinya begitu saja setelah tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu, tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika berada dalam posisi itu," Eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Sebagai sesama perempuan, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan jika ia berada dalam posisi Sungmin.

"Jika kau masih bersikeras menyalahkan Sungmin atas kecelakaan itu, maka kau juga harus ikut disalahkan. Seandainya saja kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu dan tidak mendebatkan tentang Sungmin ketika Ryeowook-ssi membicarakannya, mungkin saja kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Donghae berbalik menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku, kecelakaan itu justru terjadi karena kesalahanmu. Kau tidak fokus menyetir setelah perdebatan itu. Seharusnya kau menepikan mobilmu saat kau ingin berdebat dengan Ryeowook-ssi. Jika kau menepikan mobilmu, kau tidak akan mungkin kehilangan kendali mobilmu dan tidak akan pernah menabrak pembatas jalan," Donghae kembali berujar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup rapat bibirnya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas atau menyanggah ucapan Donghae. Karena memang apa yang diutarakan Donghae semuanya benar. Bahkan hati dan pikirannya pun berkata demikian.

"Renungkanlah semuanya, Kyu. Semuanya sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan. Mungkin kau memang tidak berjodoh dengan Ryeowook. Jadi, kumohon relakanlah Ryeowook untuk pergi. Dia sudah damai di atas sana. Dan maafkanlah Sungmin. Jangan terus membencinya. Dia gadis yang baik, Kyu," Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah menjadi Kyuhyun kami yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang hangat meski sedikit jahil, bukan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti ini," Eunhyuk berujar penuh harap seraya menatap manik tajam Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk.

* * *

Sepekan telah berlalu setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara tentang kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih bersikap seperti biasa― masih dingin dan kaku. Namun konsentrasinya mudah terpecah seminggu ini. Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tampak tidak fokus memeriksa dokumen yang sudah setengah jam lalu berada di tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menutup dokumen itu dan meletakannya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia bergerak menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Menarik nafas panjang seraya memejamkan kedua obsidiannya ketika ucapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Ucapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk seminggu yang lalu terus terngiang di benaknya. Terus berputar seperti pusaran angin yang berhasil memecah konsentrasinya selama satu minggu ini. Terlebih ucapan Eunhyuk yang memintanya untuk merenungkan semuanya, merelakan kepergian Ryeowook dan…memaafkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah merenungkannya. Perlahan ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian Ryeowook, namun belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan kepergian Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih menyimpan 'rasa cintanya' untuk Ryeowook. Meski sudah mulai bisa menerima kepergian 'kekasih'nya, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun belum bisa memaafkan Sungmin. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi sedang belajar untuk memaafkan gadis itu.

Salah satu usahanya untuk memaafkan Sungmin adalah dengan memakan masakannya, ketika Sungmin mengantarkan makan siang maupun makan malam untuknya. Seperti tadi siang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah membuang masakan Sungmin. Jujur saja, masakan Sungmin terlalu lezat untuk disiakan dan dibuang begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat perlakuannya yang begitu kejam terhadap masakan Sungmin.

* * *

Kesibukan Sungmin bertambah dua kali lipat akhir-akhir ini. Selain mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membuat desain gaun, ia juga harus menggantikan tugas Ji Yoon untuk pergi ke pabrik tekstil. Memilih bahan pakaian dan menawar harganya. Belum lagi, ia harus membagi waktunya untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan juga belajar untuk memaskan menu _hanguk_ untuk Kyuhyun.

Bekerja sendiri ternyata tidak semudah yang ia kira. Bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, tetap saja ia membutuhkan bantuan seorang asisten untuk membantunya bertukar pikiran dan membuat sketsa. Dan apa yang dicemaskan Kibum benar-benar terjadi. Sungmin kewalahan dengan pekerjaannya, meski ia sudah lembur dan tidur larut malam setiap hari.

Sungmin bahkan mengesampingkan waktu istirahatnya dan mengabaikan pola makannya. Ia terus bergelut dengan _notebook_, pensil, penghapus dan juga kertas sketsanya. Pekerjaannya sempat terganggu karena kunjungannya ke pabrik tekstil ternyata tidak hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari, melainkan hampir seminggu. Dan itu sangat menyita waktunya untuk membuat sketsa desain gaun-gaun itu.

Seperti saat ini, di hari minggu yang cerah ini Sungmin masih harus bekerja. Membuat sketsa desain gaun-gaun itu. Bahkan dari semalam, Sungmin belum memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan dan otaknya terus bekerja sama untuk membuat desain yang indah, kreatif dan juga inovatif. Apalagi hari ini adalah batas _deadline_-nya untuk menyelesaikan tiga puluh desain gaun itu. Dan besok ia harus mempresentasikannya di depan para investor.

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menggambar sketsanya. Mata lelahnya menatap ke arah jam digital di meja kamarnya. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ini sudah pagi dan ia belum tidur semalaman. Sungmin mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan dua puluh empat desain gaun dalam waktu lima hari. Itu artinya tinggal satu desain lagi yang harus dikerjakannya, karena sebelumnya ia sudah menyelesaikan lima desain gaun itu. Jauh sebelum perusahaan membebankan tugas itu untuknya.

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat pensilnya, bersiap menggoreskannya ke atas kertas sketsa. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendadak rasa pusing yang teramat menyerang kepalanya. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja― di atas kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan ke atas meja, memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya. Sungmin berharap rasa pusing itu akan segera hilang setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang meringkuk di atas meja.

* * *

Sungmin terbangun ketika hari sudah beranjak petang. Gadis itu tidak merasakan kepalanya membaik, justru rasa pusing itu semakin menjadi. Badannya terasa sangat panas dan pandangannya juga berkunang. Sungmin memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas untuk bangkit. Ia melihat ke arah jam digitalnya. Sudah pukul enam petang. Sungmin terkesiap. Ia belum menyelesaikan desainnya, ia bahkan lupa mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian berbegegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak mau terlambat mengantarkan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

Tepat pukul delapan malam. Sungmin akhirnya melesaikan desainnya dengan susah payah, sembari menahan sakit di kepalanya. Gadis itu beranjak bangun, berniat ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan juga mencuci muka. Setelah itu ia akan memasak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Namun saat ia berdiri, persendian kakinya terasa lemas. Sungmin mungkin saja sudah jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada sisi meja.

"Ya Tuhan…kumohon, aku harus kuat," lirihnya seraya memaksakan dirinya berjalan pelan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Sungmin berpegangan pada dinding agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

* * *

Setelah memasak dan memata makan malam Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, Sungmin bergegas memasukkan semua makanan itu ke dalam tas bekal. Sungmin melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapurnya. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Oh, tidak! Sungmin terlambat lagi.

Sungmin bergegas melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, meski dengan langkah terhuyung. Keadaannya semakin memburuk setiap kali Sungmin memaksakan tubuh lemasnya untuk beraktivitas. Wajah cantik itu bahkan kini tampak pucat.

Berbekal sebuah dompet dan _cardigan_ tipis yang menutupi _dress_ putih selututnya, Sungmin menghentikan taksi di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia cukup sadar untuk tidak mengemudi dengan keadaan tubuh yang seperti ini. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya di kursi penumpang, gadis itu berniat memejamkan matanya sampai ia tiba di apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat sakit sekarang.

* * *

"_Sonnim_! Kita sudah sampai," supir taksi itu menegur Sungmin ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, "Ah, _ne_." Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won_ sesuai argometer, lalu menyerahkannya kepada supir taksi itu. "_Kamsahamnida_, _ajusshi_," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari taksi.

* * *

_Sometimes because of my bad behavior_

_I've hurt you_

_Now little by little_

_I promise you that I'll change_

* * *

Sungmin akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun setelah bersusah payah berjalan ke sana. Kepala Sungmin kembali berdenyut sakit, pandangannya kembali mengabur. Sungmin kemudian berpegangan pada dinding di sisi kiri kamar apartemen Kyuhyun― menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh, lalu menekan bel di samping pintu itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas memeriksa laporannya ketika mendengar bel apartemennya ditekan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tengah ruang tamunya. Pukul sepuluh malam.

"Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini?" gumamnya. Meski enggan, Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah pucat. Dan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba saja limbung ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan tas bekal yang terjatuh di lantai apartemennya. Kyuhyun segera menangkap tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menggendong Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadannya, dokter Park?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas setelah dokter Park selesai memeriksa Sungmin dan memasang infus di tangan gadis itu. Saat Sungmin pingsan tadi, Kyuhyun sangat panik. Laki-laki itu akhirnya menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Anemianya kambuh. Dia juga demam, Kyu. Sepertinya ia terlalu memforsir dirinya dan tidak memperhatikan pola makannya," dokter cantik bermarga Park itu menerangkan kondisi Sungmin. Dokter Park sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Cho. Ia juga sudah cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun, jadi ia tidak sungkan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan namanya saja.

"Ini resep untuk nona cantik ini. Pastikan dia meminumnya setelah bangun nanti. Sampaikan padanya agar beristirahat sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih," dokter Park memberikan resep itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih, dokter Park." Kyuhyun meletakkan resep itu di meja nakas, ia berniat mengantar dokter Park.

"Tidak perlu mengantar, Kyu. Cukup temani nona cantik ini saja. Aku sudah tahu di mana pintu keluarnya," gurau dokter Park saat mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Hati-hati, dokter Park." Dokter Park mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun memandangi tas bekal Sungmin yang diletakkannya di atas meja nakas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Manik tajamnya menelisik wajah Sungmin yang tengah terpejam.

'Kenapa kau datang ke mari di saat kau sedang sakit seperti ini, Lee Sungmin?' batinnya seraya menatap wajah Sungmin lekat. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membelai lembut kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin selalu baik terhadapnya. Selalu berusaha membahagiakannya. Tidak membencinya. Bahkan masih terus mencintainya, sekalipun ia sudah terlalu dalam menyakiti gadis itu.

Bibir tebalnya mengulum senyum tipis. Benar kata dokter Park. Sungmin memang cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik. Sungmin memiliki kedua mata yang indah, hidung mungil yang lancip, pipi putih yang sedikit berisi, garis rahang yang indah serta bibir semerah delima yang menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya. _She's like an angel_. Kyuhyun merasa begitu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya.

'Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku akan belajar menerimamu dan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengisi hatiku.'

Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya, tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergerak mendekat ke wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, semakin bergerak mendekati wajah Sungmin. Dan akhirnya bibir tebalnya mengecup bibir merah Sungmin. Menempelkan dan menekannya pelan di atas bibir yang terasa hangat itu. Mencecap manisnya bibir gadis yang kini terbaring tak berdaya itu dengan kedua obsidiannya yang terpejam.

* * *

**TBC**

Maaf untuk _chapter_ kemarin. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk semakin menyiksa Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jahat. Tapi alurnya memang seperti itu, jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung fict ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya. Dan selamat datang untuk para _readers_ baru :) Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan me-_review_. Terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan masukannya, itu membuat saya berpikir untuk membuat tulisan yang lebih baik lagi.

Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak kembali mengecewakan teman-teman. Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**lhk34, Sera Lee, sitara1083, 143 is 137, guest, BluelfRose, Rilakkyuming97, babychoi137, HAEppy911, shin, riesty137, PandaPandaTaoris, aprilbunny9, BluePink137, MingKyuMingKyu, Helda Cho, NR, younchanzai, icha. Likepachulsaklawasenoother, Aey raa kms, Ria, Imtwins, camomile137, vila13kyuvil, endah. kyumin137, chu, YunJaeee Shipper, prfvckgyu, melee, fuji, nanayukeroo, KyuMinHyuk1019, Guest, rhara, Heldamagnae, Guest, kyumin joyer ChoLee, IYou, 137Line, LittleMing137, via. elf. 1, LittleMing137, chakm137, L. s, Kiki Hudiyani, abilhikmah, dessykyumin, zyln, Kang Dong Jae, cho. love. 94, Qiqii, dirachan824, Puput Kyuminshipper, Minhyunni1318, keroro. r. kero, dhinarizki, kyukyu, kimteechul, I am E.L.F and JOYer, ChristyTaniaElf, Lee Anta, SuJuXOXO91, Baek Ji Hye, Alunaa, haegvrl, Nayoung, thiafumings, Violetta, Lova9irl, PaboGirl, kyutminimi, adekgaemgyuName, Cho MeiHwa, Shallow Lin, StepName, jouley. Peetz, 1004hoteuk, Kim Ae Rin, Cywelf, ajolbada, reiasia95, Rinda Cho Joyer**

_See you to next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7 :_**_**Only Hope**_

* * *

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika ponselnya bergetar keras. Ia segera menarik dirinya dari wajah Sungmin setelah beberapa saat ia terlena dengan manisnya bibir merah yang lembut itu.

'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya kasar. Lelaki itu segera meraih ponsel yang terus berdengung nyaring di atas nakas, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya usai menerima telepon, dengan sebaskom air dingin dan selembar handuk kecil di tangannya. Jari-jari panjangnya menggenggam daun pintu dengan erat, lalu menekannya perlahan. Mendorong pelan pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata tajamnya terlihat teduh saat menatap Sungmin.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun melangkah pelan ke arah Sungmin yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia meletakkan sebaskom air dan handuk itu di atas nakas, lalu beranjak menarik _single_ sofa di dekat jendela. Memposisikannya di samping ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas _single_ sofa itu. Kedua manik tajamnya seolah terpenjara oleh cantiknya wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini begitu indah. Lagi-lagi ia menyesali semua perlakuan kejamnya terhadap Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh kening Sungmin. Rasanya seperti terbakar ketika permukaan kulit telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kening Sungmin. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebaskom air dingin. Membasahi handuk itu dengan air dingin lalu memerasnya pelan. Jemari panjangnya bergerak menyeka helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Sungmin lalu menempelkan handuk dingin itu di kening Sungmin, mengompres gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin," gumamnya lembut dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin.

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan pegal di leher dan punggungnya. Semalaman laki-laki itu tertidur di atas _single_ sofa yang didudukinya. Sepanjang malam Kyuhyun merawat Sungmin. Ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga, bersiaga jika Sungmin tiba-tiba tersadar. Namun ternyata gadis itu memilih untuk tetap memejamkan matanya hingga pagi datang. Membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan kantuknya setelah terjaga hingga dini hari.

Manik tajam Kyuhyun bergerak menatap jam digital di atas nakas. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Laki-laki itu beringsut mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Tangannya terulur untuk melepas kompres di kening Sungmin lalu menyentuh kening gadis itu. Panasnya belum turun. Kyuhyun memasukkan kompres yang sudah kering itu ke dalam baskom dan kembali mengompres Sungmin.

"Cepatlah bangun, Lee Sungmin. Kau membuatku khawatir," ucap setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu. Sungmin belum bangun sejak tadi malam dengan demam yang tak kunjung turun juga. Gadis itu harus meminum obatnya.

Apakah ia harus membangunkan Sungmin? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian laki-laki itu menggeleng. Ia tak tega membangunkan gadis yang tidur layaknya bayi itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia akan mandi dan meng-_order_ bubur untuk Sungmin, karena ia tidak bisa memasak.

* * *

Sungmin merasakan berat di kepalanya ketika ia terbangun. Ada rasa nyeri yang menyengat kepalanya saat gadis itu berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya juga terasa nyeri. Ada sesuatu yang menancap di sana, yang diyakininya sebagai selang infus. Kedua mata beningnya mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari sela jendela yang masih tertutup tirai tipis itu.

Gadis itu merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Dahinya berkerut, membuat sesuatu yang sedari tadi menempel di dahinya terjatuh. Sungmin mengambil benda itu.

Kompres? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Sungmin mengambil selembar handuk itu dan metelakkannya di atas nakas. Mata beningnya tanpa sengaja menatap jam digital yang tersimpan di atas sana. Pukul delapan pagi. Sungmin baru ingat jika dia harus datang ke kantor pagi-pagi. Jam Sembilan nanti ia harus mempresentasikan hasil desainnya di depan para investor perusahaannya.

"Aku harus pergi," bisiknya lemah. Tangan kirinya bergerak pelan melepas infus yang melekat di tangan kanannya.

Sungmin menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi rasa nyeri di kepalanya datang ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun Sungmin tidak mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang menusuk kepalanya itu. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan di mana ia sekarang. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tersadar jika ia tengah sakit. Sungmin tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak turun dari ranjang yang selamam digunakannya untuk tidur meski tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berlari dan meletakkan asal nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih ke atas ranjang. Bahkan nyaris melemparnya. Demi Tuhan, laki-laki itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mengambil bubur yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan kedai, namun ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang sudah turun dari ranjang dan terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau turun dari ranjang?!" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berteriak di depan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu begitu cemas hingga tak mampu mengontrol emosinya. Namun ia merengkuh lembut tubuh Sungmin, membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin terpejam mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia bahkan hafal betul wangi _cologne_ dari seseorang yang kini tengah merengkuhnya. Mata beningnya terbuka saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke udara.

"Tolong turunkan aku. Aku harus pergi ke kantor," bisiknya lemah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan.

"Jangan gila, Lee Sungmin. Kau sedang sakit. Tidak ada orang yang bekerja ketika sedang sakit," dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di atas ranjang. Setengah berbaring dengan kepala menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"Tapi aku harus mempresentasikan desainku," Sungmin tetap bersikeras untuk pergi ke kantor.

Kyuhyun menggeram, ia menatap Sungmin tajam. "Jangan membantah, Lee Sungmin. Kau sedang sakit, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke kantor," ucapan mutlaknya berhasil membungkam bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk pergi. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu duduk di sisi ranjang, mengambil semangkuk bubur dan menyodorkan sesuap bubur ke depan mulutnya.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu minum obat," ujar Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah perintah. "Aku akan menelepon atasanmu setelah kau menghabiskan buburmu."

Sungmin tertegun dengan perhatian yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah sesendok bubur yang tengah disodorkan Kyuhyun di depan mulutnya. Laki-laki itu berniat menyuapinya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Jika memang ia sedang bermimpi, ia akan meminta kepada Tuhan agar mimpi indah ini tidak cepat berakhir.

"Lee Sungmin," suara berat Kyuhyun berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Sungmin. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya. Kali ini Sungmin membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengunyah buburnya dalam diam.

Kyuhyun terus menyuapi Sungmin hingga bubur di mangkuk itu tersisa setengahnya. "Aku sudah kenyang, Kyu," Sungmin menolak suapan Kyuhyun. Perutnya benar-benar sudah terasa penuh.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun tidak memaksa Sungmin. Ia menurunkan sendoknya dan meletakkan bubur yang masih tersisa separuh itu di atas nakas. "Sekarang minum obatmu, " Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Sungmin. Laki-laki itu menegakkan duduk Sungmin dan membantu gadis itu meminum obatnya.

Kyuhyun berniat kembali membaringkan Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Ia mengernyit ketika Sungmin menahan pergerakan tangannya. Untuk kesekian kali, kedua obsidiannya bertemu dengan manik bening Sungmin.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu berbisik tulus. Kyuhyun sempat terpana dengan senyuman yang terlukis tipis di bibir semerah delima itu. Senyum lemah yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Kyuhyun. "Dan maaf," senyuman itu pudar tergantikan dengan gurat penyesalan di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Kyuhyun sedikit tak suka melihat senyuman manis itu hilang.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum samar. Tatapannya melembut, "Tak apa. Kau sakit, sudah seharusnya aku merawatmu."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun akan memperlakukannya sebegini lembut. "Tapi aku membuatmu tidak berangkat ke kantor," Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun menatap gemas ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk. Gadis ini sungguh manis. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Memaksa sepasang mata bening Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Aku masih sadar untuk tidak meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang sakit sendirian," ucapnya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau sudah lebih baik. Aku akan menelepon atasanmu," Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Kali ini Sungmin tidak memprotesnya. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh. Sungmin baru menyadari jika badannya sangat panas. Ia demam tinggi.

Belum sempat Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ponsel di dalam dompetnya berdering nyaring. Ada telepon. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh serempak ke arah dompetnya yang tersimpan rapi di atas nakas. Sungmin berniat bangun dan mengambil ponselnya, namun urung ketika Kyuhyun menahannya agar tetap berbaring.

"Biar aku saja," larang Kyuhyun cepat. Laki-laki itu segera meraih ponsel Sungmin di dalam dompet _branded_ itu.

"Kibum _eonnie_?" Kyuhyun menggumakan sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Sungmin. Alisnya saling bertaut.

"Dia atasanku," Sungmin menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjawab teleponnya."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam diam. Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk menelepon atasannya. Meski Kibum yang terlebih dahulu meneleponnya.

* * *

Kibum tampak duduk dengan gusar di atas kursinya. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan, tapi Sungmin tidak kunjung datang ke ruang pertemuan. Padahal para investor, beberapa staff penting dan juga sekretarisnya sudah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah mempersiapkan semua materi untuk presentasinya. Kibum beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang pertemuan, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men-_dial_ nomor telepon Sungmin.

"_**Yeoboseyo**_," Kibum mengernyit mendengar suara seorang pria yang menjawab teleponnya.

Gadis itu menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya dari telinga. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia sudah benar men-_dial_ nomor ponsel Sungmin, tapi kenapa justru seorang pria yang menjawabnya? Lalu ke mana Sungmin? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Kibum kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"**Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak bisa berangkat ke kantor dan mempresentasikan desainnya hari ini. Dia sedang sakit, dia demam tinggi. Jadi**, **saya mohon anda mengijinkannya,**" Kyuhyun berbicara lancar tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa jeda dari seberang sana.

Cho Kyuhyun? Kibum membatin. Nama itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Kibum baru teringat. Bukankah laki-laki itu orang yang sering menyakiti Sungmin?

"**Kibum-ssi? Anda masih di sana?**" suara Kyuhyun berhasil menginterupsi lamunan Kibum.

"_Ne_," ucap Kibum setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"**Jadi, anda mengijinkan Lee Sungmin?**" Kibum berdecak dalam hati. Laki-laki ini seperti bukan bertanya atau meminta perijinan darinya, melainkan lebih terdengar seperti sedang melakukan sebuah negosiasi.

"Ya, tentu saja saya mengijinkannya," Kibum menjawab cepat. Ia sedikit tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Kyuhyun.

"**Baiklah. Terima kasih**," ujar Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon itu.

Kibum menggenggam ponselnya. Kedua obsidiannya menewarang, mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu membenci Sungmin.

Dahi gadis itu berkerut heran. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang menjawab telepon Sungmin? Kyuhyun juga mengatakan jika Sungmin sakit, bahkan laki-laki itu memintanya untuk mengijinkan Sungmin agar tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini. Kecuali…Sungmin sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

'Tapi…bagaimana bisa?' Kibum membatin heran. Ia masih belum bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh logikanya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Minnie-ya," bisiknya kemudian.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak petang. Sungmin yang sudah tertidur selama hampir sepuluh jam akhirnya membuka matanya. Mungkin karena efek obat yang diminumnya. Setelah meminum obatnya, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lebih baik setelah bangun dari 'tidur panjang'nya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika suara bass Kyuhyun menyapanya. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia mengangguk lemah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup _macbook_ yang sedari tadi digunakannya. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh leher serta keningnya. Membuat darah Sungmin berdesir. Kyuhyun berhasil mengejutkannya hari ini. Mulai dari perhatiannya hingga sikap lembutnya.

"Panasmu sudah turun, tapi kau harus tetap meminum obatmu," ujarnya setelah memeriksa Sungmin. Ada perasaan lega yang terselip dalam ucapannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Senyum favorit Kyuhyun ketika seharian bersama gadis yang tengah sakit itu. Sungmin menyingkap selimutnya. Ia ingin bangun, tapi tubuhnya masih lemas. Kyuhyun yang mengerti keinginan Sungmin dengan sigap membantu Sungmin. Laki-laki itu menyelipkan lengannya di antara leher dan kedua lutut Sungmin, lalu mendudukkannya setengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Kau ingin meminum obatmu sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut.

"_Ani_," Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tolong antarkan aku pulang, Kyu. Aku ingin mandi," pintanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus meminum obatmu."

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Kyuhyun baru meninggalkan Sungmin di apartemen milik gadis itu satu jam yang lalu. Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah tertidur ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Namun sekarang entah mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba terbangun.

Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Kosong. Hanya ada dirinya di kamarnya. Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke apartemennya. Sungmin tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat mengingat bagaimana perhatian yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun menyiapkan air hangat untuknya, menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, membantunya meminum obat dan menunggunya hingga tertidur. Sungmin merasa jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak membencinya. Ia berharap laki-laki itu sudah memaafkannya.

"Salahkah jika aku berharap bahwa kau akan membuka hatimu untukku, Kyu? Salahkah jika aku berharap bahwa kau akan mencintaiku?" gumamnya pelan sebelum Sungmin jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Ponsel hitam tipis itu tampak berembum karena terlalu lama digenggam dengan gundah oleh pemiliknya. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke kantornya setengah jam lalu. Namun nyatanya laki-laki itu masih duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemennya, sambil sesekali berdiri atau berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemennya.

Laki-laki itu kembali melirik ponsel yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Apakah ia harus menelepon Sungmin atau mengirimkannya pesan? Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin. Apakah gadis itu sudah sembuh atau masih sakit?

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Laki-laki itu akhirnya meruntuhkan egonya. Dengan cepat ia mencari menu pengirim pesan, lalu mengetikkan beberapa huruf _hangul_ di layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun membaca ulang pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya kepada Sungmin.

**Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu?**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar tak lama setelah pesan itu terkirim. Laki-laki itu bergegas membuka pesan masuk itu.

**Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Aku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih sudah merawatku kemarin.**

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Kegundahnya hilang seketika. Sungmin sudah sembuh, bahkan sudah berangkat bekerja. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kini ia bisa berangkat ke kantor dengan tenang. Satu-satunya alasan yang menahan Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke kantor adalah karena laki-laki itu mencemaskan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mencemaskan gadis itu.

* * *

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak berdiri berdampingan saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruangannya. _Manager_ dan sekretarisnya itu seolah sengaja untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Donghae mengikutinya memasuki ruangannya. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Kyuhyun sudah memprediksinya. Donghae pasti akan menegurnya karena kemarin ia menghilang begitu saja, tidak muncul sama sekali di kantor. Tanpa pesan ataupun alasan kenapa ia tidak berangkat ke kantor kemarin. Ya, itu adalah kesalahan Kyuhyun karena ia tidak memberitahu Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk.

"Ke mana saja kau kemarin, Kyu?" tegur Donghae informal setelah Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya. Lelaki itu memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, kemarin keadaan di kantor sangat kacau. Seharusnya kau memberiku kabar jika kau tidak berangkat," Donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia sangat kesal kepada atasannya itu. "Hyukkie terpaksa membatalkan semua janjimu dengan beberapa kolega kita. Dan aku terpaksa menggantikanmu memimpin rapat direksi karena direktur utamanya tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana," lelaki itu sengaja menyindir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Donghae ketika lelaki itu selesai menumpahkan segala kekesalannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Kemarin Sungmin sakit. Dia demam tinggi, jadi aku harus merawatnya. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendirian di apartemenku dalam keadaan sakit. Dia sakit saat mengantarkan makanan ke apartemenku," jelasnya sedikit menyesal.

Donghae berdecih. "Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun peduli dengan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin?" ia bertanya tajam. "Jika kau memang tidak berangkat ke kantor, seharusnya kau memberikan kami kabar sejak awal. Hyukkie sudah berusaha menghubungimu tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau berhasil membuat kekacauan, Kyu!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan semua itu. Aku juga lupa untuk menghubungi kalian," Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan Donghae karena memang ia yang bersalah di sini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau jangan mengulanginya lagi. Hyukkie akan memberikan notulensi dan laporan hasil rapat kemarin. Aku permisi, Kyu," Donghae berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan Kyuhyun usai berpamitan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Ia menyeka wajahnya kasar.

"Kau berhasil membuatku melupakan semuanya, Lee Sungmin," desisnya frustasi.

* * *

"Minnie-ya," Kibum membantu Sungmin membereskan sampel desain Sungmin yang terpasang di boneka torso.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor dan melakukan presentasi hari ini juga. Kau baru saja sembuh, Minnie-ya," Kibum berucap khawatir. Sungmin memang baru saja menyelesaikan presentasinya yang sempat tertunda kemarin karena dirinya sakit.

Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, _eonnie_. Dan aku merasa sangat baik sekarang." Gadis itu tahu jika Kibum tengah mencemaskannya.

Kibum berdecak. Sungmin selalu saja begitu. "Biar aku saja yang membawa semuanya, Minnie-ya," cegah Kibum ketika Sungmin akan membawa _file-file_ serta sampel desain di tangannya.

"Tak apa, _eonnie_. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," ujar Sungmin keras kepala.

"Dan kau tidak boleh membantah perintah bosmu, Minnie-ya," Kibum berucap tegas seraya menatap Sungmin tajam. Layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi putrinya. "Jadi, biarkan aku yang membawanya," tatapan dan nada bicaranya berubah melembut.

"_Geuraeyo_," Sungmin akhirnya menurut. Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Kibum menatap Sungmin lembut. Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Kibum. Bagaimana Kyuhyun merawat Sungmin dengan sangat baik saat gadis itu sakit dan alasan kenapa Sungmin bisa berada di apartemen Kyuhyun ketika ia sakit.

'Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untukmu dan juga Kyuhyun, Minnie-ya,' Kibum berdoa dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Kau sudah datang?" Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapati Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu kembali mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun ke kantornya setelah dua hari absen dari kegiatan rutinnnya itu.

Sungmin membalas senyuman Eunhyuk. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan tas bekal yang di bawanya ke meja Eunhyuk, namun urung ketika Eunhyuk menginterupsinya.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke ruangannya, Minnie-ya. Dia berpesan agar kau memberikan makanan ini langsung kepadanya," Eunhyuk menyampaikan pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _geuraeyo. Gomawo, eonnie," _ujar Sungmin berterima kasih. Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi gadis itu dengan senyuman.

* * *

Sungmin sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap ragu ke arah _handle_ pintu bercat coklat itu. Haruskah ia masuk ke dalam? Bukankah ini belum jam makan siang? Sungmin takut jika ia akan mengganggu pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Setelah cukup lama bergeming, Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk lalu membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat kedua obsidiannya menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kyuhyun bertanya retoris. Sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk. Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Di mana aku harus meletakkan ini?" Sungmin mengangkat tas bekal yang dibawanya.

"Letakkan di atas sana saja," Kyuhyun menunjuk meja kecil di depan sofa putih di sisi ruangannya.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah." Sungmin kemudian berjalan ke arah meja yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak mengikuti Sungmin melangkah ke meja itu, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama berdentum kencang. Jarak wajah mereka kini begitu dekat. Sungmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dan ketika gadis itu berbalik— berniat menghadap Kyuhyun yang ia pikir masih duduk di kursinya— ia menemukan wajah Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan wajahnya. _Heels_ tinggi yang Sungmin kenakan membuat tingginya hampir sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, menyelami wajah masing-masing. Sungmin begitu cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Maaf," Sungmin menunduk. Gadis itu memutuskan kontak mata yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka. Pipinya memanas setelah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah memandanginya begitu intens.

"Tak apa," Kyuhyun merutuki nada bicaranya yang berubah gugup.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Aku permisi, Kyu," Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya saat berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sudah berbalik, bersiap melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun. "Jangan kembali dulu. Temani aku makan, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Belum sempat keterkejutannya mereda, Kyuhyun sudah kembali mengejutkan Sungmin dengan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tanpa permisi langsung saja menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di atas sofa.

"Dan kau tidak boleh kembali sebelum kau makan bersamaku," titahnya tak terbantahkan. Senyum miring terlukis samar di wajahnya saat Sungmin tidak memprotesnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin dan berlama-lama dengan gadis itu.

* * *

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_

_Waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it_

_Should I give up_

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin selalu mengantarkan makanan ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan selalu menemani Kyuhyun untuk makan siang. Sikap Kyuhyun sudah banyak berubah kepadanya. Sudah tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata tajam dan menyakitkan untuknya. Hubungan di antara mereka juga sudah semakin membaik.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk kini tengah berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang merundingkan perihal proyek kerjasama yang ditawarkan oleh salah satu perusahaan jasa pariwisata Thailand.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sering bertukar pandang saat melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah tersenyum kepada mereka setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Ryeowook terjadi. Namun sepanjang perbincangan mereka, Kyuhyun kerap kali tersenyum. Laki-laki itu juga bersikap sedikit aneh. Hampir tiap lima belas menit sekali Kyuhyun memeriksa jam di layar ponselnya.

"Sudah hampir jam makan siang, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini nanti setelah istirahat makan siang," sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeriksa jam di layar ponselnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan mendesah lega setelah mendapati bahwa sepuluh menit lagi waktu makan siang akan segera tiba.

"Baiklah," Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Lelaki itu heran kenapa Kyuhyun begitu girang saat mengetahui waktu makan siang akan segera tiba, namun Donghae menutup setangkup _file_ yang tengah dipegangnya.

Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Kau terlihat berbeda belakangan ini, Kyu. Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Eunhyuk mencoba menginterogasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan santai. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "_Eobseo_. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Hyuk."

"Kurasa Hyukkie benar, Kyu," Donghae ikut menimpali. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Pertanyaan Donghae berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Ya, dalam hati Kyuhyun mengakui jika sedikit banyak dirinya berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu karena Sungmin.

"Jawab saja dengan jujur, Kyu. Kau tahu, hati tidak pernah bisa berbohong," Eunhyuk sedikit mendesak Kyuhyun. "Lagipula kami sudah tahu semuanya, Kyu. Kau sudah banyak merubah sikapmu kepada Sungmin. Setelah kau merawatnya saat dia sakit, sekarang kau memintanya untuk menemanimu makan siang. Apa kau mulai mencintai Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun terdesak. Sepasang kekasih ini begitu kompak menyudutkannya. Kyuhyun mengela nafas panjang. Ia bingung bagaimana mendeskripiskan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

"Aku…entahlah, Hyuk," Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya.

"Kau hanya bersimpati padanya? Kau masih mencintai Ryeowook-ie?" potong Eunhyuk sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. "Ya. Aku masih sangat mencintai Ryeowook-ie. Tidak ada gadis yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ryeowook-ie di hatiku. Ryeowook-ie sangat berarti untukku, dan kalian tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja kebersamaan kami selama tiga tahun ini," ia menjeda ucapannya.

"Mungkin kau benar, Hyuk. Aku mungkin hanya bersimpati kepadanya. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Sungmin. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Dan kau memang benar, Hyuk. Dia gadis yang baik, tidak sepantasnya aku menyakitinya seperti kemarin," Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat perlakuan kejamnya terhadap Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga seolah terlarut dalam perbincangan itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa jam makan siang sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang gadis yang tengah menahan tangis di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun yang memang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia sudah menyimak perbincangan mereka sejak Donghae bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Gadis dengan setelan _floral_ _dress_ di atas lutut dan _blazer_ berwarna _peach_ itu mundur perlahan menjauhi pintu ruangan Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan tas bekal di depan pintu itu. Ia berjalan mundur dengan mata merah menahan air mata.

"Tapi aku akan belajar untuk menerima dan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengisi hatiku. Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ryeowook-ie dan juga _eomma,_" Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di luar ruangannya.

TRAAANNGG!

Gadis itu terkejut ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya menabrak tong sampah berbahan alumunium di dekat meja Eunhyuk. Bahan aluminium membuat tong sampah yang jatuh itu berbunyi nyaring. Gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada yang memergokinya.

Sama halnya dengan gadis itu, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun terkejut mendengar suara nyaring tong sampah yang terjatuh itu. Suara nyaring itu berasal dari luar ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, diikuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk di belakangnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Kyuhyun berniat melangkah keluar ruangannya, memeriksa apakah ada pencuri yang mengendap-endap sampai ke ruangannya. Namun ia urung melangkah saat kakinya menabrak sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menunduk mengambil benda yang tergeletak sejajar dengan kakinya. Tas bekal? Ia mengernyit. Tas bekal itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin? Apa gadis itu sudah datang ke kantornya? Sial! Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari bahwa jam makan sudah lewat. Dan sekarang gadis itu sudah pergi.

* * *

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya setelah ia sampai di mobilnya. Tangisnya tumpah seketika. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Jadi, Kyuhyun bersikap lembut padanya bukan karena ia mulai mencintai Sungmin? Melainkan karena Kyuhyun hanya merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Sungmin dan ingin menebus semua kesalahannya pada Sungmin?

Sungmin tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena sudah terlalu percaya diri. Ia terlalu percaya diri karena berharap bahwa sikap lembut dan perhatian Kyuhyun yang diberikan kepadanya adalah karena Kyuhyun sudah mulai mencintainya.

"_Baboya_! _Neo jinjja baboya_, Lee Sungmin!" gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya sambil terus menangis.

Sekarang harapan itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Karena sekali lagi, Sungmin sudah kalah dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bahkan masih mencintai Ryeowook hingga sekarang. Sekalipun gadis itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tidak ada gadis yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ryeowook di hati Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sangat berarti untuk Kyuhyun, dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan kebersamaan mereka. Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi. Hatinya tersayat semakin dalam saat mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun sendiri'lah yang mengucapkannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Dan hari ini adalah puncak dari batas kesabaran Sungmin. Sungmin sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Ia sudah lelah menangis karena Kyuhyun. Ia sudah lelah untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun. Ia sudah lelah berharap bahwa suatu saat Kyuhyun akan memberikan cintanya dengan tulus. Dan Sekarang Sungmin memilih untuk menyerah.

Sekeras apapun usaha Sungmin untuk menggapai Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja Sungmin tidak bisa meraihnya. Apalah artinya memperjuangkan semuanya demi Kyuhyun jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya memberinya sebuah harapan kosong dan menghempaskannya jatuh kedalam luka. Sungmin tidak mau lagi mendapatkan luka yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menggores hatinya itu.

'Aku menyerah, Kyu…aku akan melepasmu...'

* * *

**TBC**

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung fict ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya. Dan selamat datang untuk para _readers_ baru :) Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan me-_review_. Terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan masukannya, itu membuat saya berpikir untuk membuat tulisan yang lebih baik lagi.

Saya sudah berusaha menampung ide teman-teman dan menyeseuaikan dengan alur yang ada, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan _chapter_ ini. Tapi saya harap semoga _chapter_ ini tidak kembali mengecewakan teman-teman. Untuk _chapter_ depan dan _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan secepat _update chapter_ seperti biasanya, karena saya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Jadi mohon maaf. Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**lhk34, sitara1083, chakm137, Sera Lee, paprikapumpkin, Kim Ae Rin, maya. ajjah. 14, minminkyu, babychoi137, I am E. L. F and JOYer, jouley. Peetz, Maximumelf, rahmaotter, rhara, Heldamagnae, suzy, icha. Likepachulsaklawasenoother, nanayukeroo, dhinarizki, Minhyunni1318, Shin, BluePink137, 137Line, chu, kyuwie, dirachan824, ayu, dewi. k. tubagus, Guest, IYou, byuncha, keroro. r. kero, blue magnae, guest, abilhikmah, Aey raa kms, JOYELPEU137, HAEppy911, rini. First, NR, hyecho, Helda Cho, endah. kyumin137, nurganevi, Puput Kyuminshipper, thiafumings, L. s, nhia yemeo, Imtwins, imAlfera, vila13kyuvil, KobayashiAde, cho. love. 94, dessykyumin, Cho MeiHwa, kyumin joyer ChoLee, StepName, Guest, fuji, I was a Dreamer, riesty137, camomile137, Tika137, Guest, kyumin, YunJaeee Shipper, KyuMinHyuk1019, TeukHaeKyu, reiasia95, santyFishy, Kang Dong Jae, Cywelf, Ria, BluelfRose, Lee Anta, aprilbunny9, sry, anakyumin, KimShippo, cloudswan, zyln, adekgaemgyu, PaboGirl, Nayoung, haegvrl, airi. tokieda, Lova9irl, ajolbada, MingKyuMingKyu, Alunaa, Violetta, LittleMing137, 1004hoteuk, ****fivah**  


_See you next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 : Too Late  
**_

* * *

Sungmin membiarkan kaki telanjangnya terus tersapu oleh gelombang ombak kecil yang saling berkejaran. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuhnya kala angin darat mulai berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya yang halus.

Hari mulai beranjak senja, namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu bahkan tak mempedulikan sudah berapa lama ia berada di pantai di pinggir kota Seoul itu. Usai meninggalkan kantor Kyuhyun tadi siang, Sungmin tidak kembali lagi ke kantornya. Ia meminta ijin kepada Kibum untuk pulang lebih awal. Sungmin tidak bisa bekerja dengan keadaan kacau seperti tadi Siang. Ia juga tidak mau Kibum bertanya macam-macam saat melihatnya kembali ke kantor dengan mata sembab. Jadi Sungmin memilih untuk melarikan diri ke pantai. Menenangkan dirinya di sana.

'Ya Tuhan…tolong yakinkan hatiku bahwa inilah yang terbaik,' bisiknya dalam hati.

Kedua mata indah yang sudah cukup lama terpejam itu akhirnya terbuka. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba membunuh rasa sesak yang sejak tadi menggerogoti dadanya. Sekarang perasaannya jauh lebih tenang. Keadaan pantai yang tenang cukup membantu Sungmin untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mengambil sepasang _heels_ hitam yang tergeletak beberapa inchi dari kakinya. Kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah sedan merahnya dengan menenteng sepasang _heels_ hitam itu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

Pukul enam petang tepat Sungmin sampai di apartemennya. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka setelah sistem sukses mengeksekusi _password_ yang dimasukkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan ketika rasa sesak di dadanya kembali muncul. Gadis itu kembali teringat oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_…_gwaenchana_…" bisiknya pelan saat air matanya kembali mendesak keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Sungmin akhirnya membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Minnie-ya…" sebuah suara lembut menyapanya ketika Sungmin sampai di depan ruang tamu apartemennya.

Sungmin mengenali suara lembut itu. Ia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu, suara seseorang yang sejujurnya sangat dirindukannya.

"_Eomma_…" lirihnya kala mata beningnya menangkap sosok Leeteuk— ibunya— yang tampak duduk bersama Kangin di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Sungmin senang sekaligus terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba berada di apartemennya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Sungmin. Ia paham jika putrinya tengah terkejut dengan kehadirannya dan Kangin yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang tampak mematung di depan ruang tamu.

"Kau baru pulang, sayang? Maaf jika kami masuk terlebih dahulu. Kami sudah menunggumu di lobi selama tiga jam, tapi kau tidak muncul juga. Jadi kami terpaksa masuk lebih dulu," Leeteuk mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. Kangin dan Leeteuk memang mengetahui _password_ apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab Leeteuk. Bibir merah gadis itu mengatup rapat, namun mata beningnya perlahan berair. Melihat ibunya yang kini berada di hadapannya, membuat Sungmin bahagia sekaligus rapuh. Rasanya ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan lagi luka yang sudah menganga lebar di hatinya. Dan Sungmin ingin menumpahkan segala rasa sakit itu kepada ibunya.

"_Eomma_…" Sungmin akhirnya menghambur memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat. Menangis terisak di pelukan ibunya. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua luka itu sendiri.

Leeteuk tidak berniat bertanya kenapa Sungmin bisa menangis seperti ini. Naluri keibuannya menuntunnya untuk mendekap hangat putrinya sembari mengelus punggung yang tengah bergetar itu. Berharap itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan putrinya.

* * *

Leeteuk membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu kini duduk berpelukan di atas ranjang. Sampai sekarang gadis itu masih betah menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Sayang, apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar putri cantiknya mau bercerita. Melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini membuat dadanya sesak.

Sungmin membisu, tidak menjawab Leeteuk. Hanya suara isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Leeteuk mendesah pelan, sepertinya putrinya itu tidak mau bercerita kepadanya. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau bercerita. Tidak ap—"

"_Eomma_…" ucapan Leeteuk terputus ketika Sungmin memotongnya. "Apakah begini rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak melihat kita? Apakah memang sesakit ini?" Sungmin berujar pelan dengan suara paraunya yang menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Sungmin kembali terisak, dan kali ini isakan itu terdengar memilukan di telinga Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin sambil mencium puncak kepalanya. Wanita itu tidak tahu jika putrinya menanggung luka sesakit ini. Leeteuk bahkan bisa merasakan sakit yang dialami putrinya.

"Apa salah jika aku menyerah, _eomma_? Aku sudah berusaha sekeras yang aku bisa untuk meraihnnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mampu meraihnya. Aku sudah lelah, _eomma_…apa salah jika aku menyerah?"

"Kyuhyun…dia masih sangat mencintai Ryeowook _eonnie_…dan tidak akan pernah ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi _eonnie_ di hatinya."

Ya Tuhan…Leeteuk merasa menjadi ibu yang tidak berguna. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika putrinya tersakiti seperti ini. Terlebih orang yang menyakiti putrinya adalah putra dari sahabatnya sendiri— Cho Kyuhyun. Apa salah putrinya sehingga harus mengalami luka seperti ini?

Ternyata apa yang menjadi prasangka Kangin selama ini semuanya benar. Kangin memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Suaminya itu bahkan lebih peka daripada dirinya. Kangin selalu bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan putri cantik mereka. Dan entah mengapa, apa yang menjadi prasangkanya mengenai Sungmin hampir semuanya selalu benar.

"Tidak…kau tidak salah, sayang. Semua perjuangan ada akhirnya. Dan mungkin ini saatnya perjuangan itu berakhir," Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. Sekali lagi Leeteuk mengusap lembut punggung putrinya.

Kangin mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Sungmin-nya, putri kecilnya belum pernah menangis sehebat ini. Di depan matanya. Dan itu semua karena Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari kehidupan putrinya.

* * *

"Minnie sudah tidur?"

Suara berat Kangin sedikit mengejutkan Leeteuk yang tengah membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin. Leeteuk menoleh ke belakang setelah menyelimuti Sungmin sebatas dada. Sungmin yang terlalu lelah menangis akhirnya jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan Leeteuk.

"Hm," Leeteuk mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampiri Kangin yang berdiri di samping meja rias Sungmin.

"_Mianhaeyo_, _yeobo_. Ternyata apa yang kau khawatirkan tentang Minnie selama ini semuanya benar," ia memandang Kangin sendu. "Ternyata putra Heechul-ie tidak sama seperti Hangeng," Leeteuk mendesah kecewa. "Terima kasih sudah mengawasi putri kita selama ini."

Kangin membawa Leeteuk ke dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang saatnya kita membuat putri kita bahagia."

"Hm," Leeteuk mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Kangin.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau menerima rencana perjodohan putri kita dengan putra tuan Choi?" Kangin menatap Leeteuk yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya yang masih bidang di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Leeteuk berdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi kita harus bicara pada Heechul-ie tentang hal ini."

"_Keurom_," Kangin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kita akan berbicara pada Heechul-ie setelah kita menyampaikan hal ini pada putri kita."

"Hm," Leeteuk kembali mengangguk dalam dekapan Kangin.

Tujuan Kangin dan Leeteuk kembali ke Korea memang untuk menjodohkan Sungmin dengan putra tuan Choi, salah satu relasi bisnisnya. Orang-orang kepercayaan Kangin bekerja dengan sangat baik mengawasi Sungmin. Setelah mendapati putrinya begitu tersakiti oleh Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Leeteuk segera terbang ke Korea. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin tersakiti lebih dalam lagi, dan tidak ada salahnya ia menerima rencana perjodohan itu. Kangin justru berharap putrinya bisa bahagia dengan putra tuan Choi yang sudah cukup lama dikenalnya.

* * *

Sungmin terbangun dengan sedikit rasa pusing di kepalanya. Mungkin ini efek dari menangis seharian kemarin.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis mendapati Leeteuk dan Kangin yang tengah melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Leeteuk membawa setangkup roti panggang dan segelas susu di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" Kangin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan ranjang Sungmin, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak pernah sebaik saat ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ di sini," Sungmin kembali mengulas senyumnya.

"Hari ini kau akan menjadi tuan putri kami. _Jja_, _igeo_!" Leeteuk menyodorkan roti panggang ditangannya kepada Sungmin setelah meletakkan segelas susu yang dibawanya ke atas nakas. "Kami akan menemanimu makan di sini, tuan putri."

"Aaaa…_gomawo_, _eomma_," Sungmin berucap lucu. Ia menerima roti panggang itu dengan senang hati.

Leeteuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan di kepala Sungmin, mengusap lembut surai panjangnya.

"Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik? Kau terlihat kurus, Minnie-ya." Sungmin tidak menjawab Leeteuk. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memakan roti panggang di tangannya.

Kangin tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang tampak menikmati setangkup roti panggangnya, lalu beralih menatap Leeteuk yang juga tengah menatapnya. Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk setelah sejenak mereka bertukar pandang. Ia memahami jika Kangin tengah meminta pendapatnya lewat kontak matanya.

"Sayang, ada yang ingin _appa_ sampaikan padamu," Kangin menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hm? _Wae gurae_, _appa_?" Sungmin menatap Kangin setelah menggigit roti panggangnya.

"_Appa_ ingin...menjodohkanmu dengan putra rekan bisnis _appa_."

"_Ne_?" Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Aktivitas makannya terhenti seketika. Beruntung gadis itu sudah menelan roti panggangnya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja ia sudah tersedak. Ia menatap Kangin dengan raut terkejutnya.

"_Appa_ sudah tahu semuanya, sayang. Tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu," Kangin sedikit menggeram dalam ucapannya.

Sungmin menunduk. Mata beningnya memanas begitu mendengar Kangin menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Gadis itu terdiam, menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya saat air mata yang perlahan mengumpul di pelupuk matanya mendesak ingin keluar.

"_Appa_ hanya ingin kau bahagia. _Appa_ tidak ingin kau menangis lagi karena laki-laki itu."

'Aku juga tidak ingin menangis lagi karena Kyuhyun, _appa_,' Sungmin membatin perih.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerimanya, sayang?" Kangin berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mengunci bibirnya dengan gigitan itu, tidak langsung menjawab Kangin. Sungmin berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia menerima perjodohan itu. Lagipula, Kangin sangat menyayanginya. Ia yakin bahwa pilihan ayahnya tidak mungkin salah karena Kangin selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Dan ia juga bisa belajar untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Meski mungkin rasanya akan sulit, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan hati dan pikirannya dari Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_," Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku mau, _appa_," air matanya jatuh perlahan bersamaan saat ia melontarkan jawaban itu.

Kangin tersenyum lega lalu membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih, Minnie-ya. _Appa_ menyayangimu," ucapnya seraya mengecup kepala Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Kangin. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'iya'. Ia tidak mau Kangin dan Leeteuk tahu jika ia tengah menangis saat ini.

'Aku juga menyayangimu, _appa_,' balasnya dalam hati. Detik itu juga Sungmin berjanji akan belajar menerima laki-laki sudah yang menjadi pilihan Kangin.

* * *

**Tiga hari kemudian…**

Kyuhyun melirik resah ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh menit, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sungmin. Biasanya gadis itu sudah datang ke kantornya saat ini.

Apakah Sungmin tidak akan datang ke kantornya lagi? Seperti dua hari kemarin? Kyuhyun membatin gundah. Ya, sudah dua hari ini Sungmin tidak mengantarkan makan siang maupun makan malam untuknya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu? Apakah ia sesibuk itu sehingga tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengantarkan makanan untuknya?

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Laki-laki itu berjalan mondar mandir di depan meja kerjanya. Ia ingin menghubungi Sungmin, namun ego-nya menahannya untuk tidak melakukannya. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sedikit mencemaskan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berhenti sejenak. Manik tajamnya menatap telepon di mejanya. Haruskah ia melakukannya? Menanyakan tentang Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk? Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya dengan ragu Kyuhyun menekan tombol satu yang menghubungkannya dengan telepon di meja Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah," Kyuhyunberucap ragu ketika Eunhyuk menerima panggilannya. "Apakah…Lee Sungmin menitipkan bekal padamu?"

"_**Aniyo**_**, **_**Sajangnim**_**. Sungmin-ssi tidak menitipkan bekal kepada saya. Sungmin-ssi bahkan sudah tidak datang ke kantor sejak dua hari kemarin**," Eunhyuk berujar formal dari seberang sana.

"Lalu…apakah dia menitipkan pesan padamu?" Kyuhyun berharap Eunhyuk akan mengatakan 'iya'.

"_**Aniyo**_**. Sungmin-ssi juga tidak menitipkan pesan kepada saya.**"

Pupus sudah harapan Kyuhyun. Ternyata gadis itu juga tidak menitipkan pesan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hyuk," Kyuhyun memutuskan _line_ telepon secara sepihak. Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat membalas ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. 'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Lee Sungmin? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pesan?' Kyuhyun membatin frustasi.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat Sungmin tidak datang ke kantor dan apartemennya untuk mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Ia merasa kehilangan ketika tidak melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang selalu muncul dihadapannya.

* * *

**18.50 PM**

Sungmin menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Gadis itu tampil sangat cantik dengan riasan natural di wajahnya. Sungmin mengubah rambut hitam lurus sepunggungnya menjadi coklat madu dan menatanya dengan sedikit aksen _curly_. Sungmin cukup puas dengan perubahannya saat ini. Gadis itu merubah penampilannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sudah memutuskan akan benar-benar melupakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berharap ia bisa mengikis semua kenangan menyakitkannya bersama Kyuhyun dengan dirinya yang 'baru'.

"Minnie-ya," Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk lalu memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin dengan raut kagumnya. Ia begitu terkesima dengan penampilan baru putrinya. Sungmin tampak sederhana, cantik dan elegan pada saat yang bersamaan— dalam balutan _strapless_ _dress_ hitam sedikit di atas lutut dan _ankle strap pump shoes_ berwarna senada.

"Ya Tuhan…kau cantik sekali, sayang," Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memuji putrinya.

"_Gomawo_, _eomma_," Sungmin berucap tulus.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat, sayang. _Appa_ sudah menunggu kita di _basement_. Kau tidak mau membuat keluarga tuan Choi menunggu, bukan?" Leeteuk mengerling, bermaksud menggoda putrinya. Malam ini tuan Choi mengundang Kangin untuk makan malam sekaligus membicarakan tentang rencana perjodohan itu.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, "_Geuraeyo_, _eomma_."

* * *

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin tiba di sebuah restoran mewah di kawasan Apgujeong setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar setengah jam dari apartemen Sungmin. Keluarga kecil itu melangkah beringingan menuju pintu masuk restoran mewah yang menyatu dengan _bar_ itu. Kangin yang tampak gagah malam itu membimbing istri dan putri kesayangannya ke sebuah meja di dekat area _bar_ yang sudah dipesan untuk enam orang.

"Apakah kami terlambat?" Kangin tersenyum menyapa tuan dan nyonya Choi yang sudah menunggu mereka di meja itu. Leeteuk tampak menyapa nyonya Choi yang sudah beberapa kali ditemuinya, diikuti Sungmin yang memberi salam kepada nyonya Choi.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi berdiri menyambut kedatangan Kangin. "Sama sekali tidak, tuan Lee," tuan Choi ikut melempar senyum kepada Kangin. "Silakan duduk," tuan Choi berucap ramah dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Jadi, ini yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" nyonya Choi membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk bersama di meja itu. "Ya Tuhan…cantik sekali," ia berujar sumringah yang ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan dari tuan Choi serta Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Sungmin tersenyum malu mendapati pujian dari nyonya Choi. "Terima kasih, nyonya Choi. Anda terlalu memuji," Sungmin berucap sopan.

"Ya. Kurasa Siwon juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika bertemu dengan nona Lee," tuan Choi ikut membenarkan. "Sayang sekali anak itu datang terlambat. Seharusnya dia menunda pertemuannya dengan klien malam ini," ucapan tuan Choi seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kangin tentang keberadaan Choi Siwon— putra tuan Choi.

Suasana menghangat setelah makanan yang dipesan tuan Choi datang. Leeteuk dan nyonya Choi tampak bercengkrama dengan akrab, sementara Kangin dan tuan Choi berbincang mengenai bisnis. Sedangkan Sungmin? Tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan oleh gadis itu. Sungmin akhirnya meminta ijin kepada empat orang paruh baya itu untuk pergi ke _restroom_.

* * *

Sungmin mematikan keran air setelah mencuci kedua tangannya yang sama sekali tidak kotor. Mata beningnya menatap lurus ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan cantik dirinya.

'Ya Tuhan…apakah yang kulakukan sudah benar?' Sungmin menatap dalam bayangan dirinya di cermin. 'Kumohon yakinkan dan bantulah aku untuk menjalani semuanya.'

Desahan nafas berat terdengar mengalun dari bibir tipis Sungmin. Sudah cukup lama Sungmin berada di dalam _restroom_ yang tampak lengang itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya terdiam di depan wastafel seraya meyakinkan dirinya. Meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar, dengan menerima perjodohan itu dan benar-benar akan menghapus Kyuhyun dari ingatannya. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari _restroom_.

Sungmin berjalan pelan sambil sedikit merapikan _dress_-nya yang agak kusut. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Sampai akhirnya ketika berbelok di sebuah tikungan di lorong _restroom_, ia menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras. Sungmin mungkin saja sudah terjatuh jika lengan kuat laki-laki yang ditabraknya tidak menahannya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" suara berat laki-laki itu menyapa pendengarannya namun Sungmin tidak merespon karena masih terkejut. Mata beningnya hanya mengerjap pelan memandang laki-laki yang tengah menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Nona?" sekali lagi laki-laki itu menyapanya. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Suara laki-laki itu akhirnya memulihkan kesadarannya. Sungmin bergegas melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu dari pinggangnya. "Ah, _ya_. Maaf, saya tidak melihat jalan dengan benar," Sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi dulu," ucap laki-laki itu sebelum berlalu dan menghilang di balik _restroom_ pria.

Sungmin kembali melangkah ke meja makan sambil tersenyum kecil. "_Babo_!" ia bergumam pelan. Sungmin malu mengingat sudah menabrak laki-laki tadi.

* * *

Sungmin sudah kembali duduk di meja dimana orang tuanya dan keluarga Choi berkumpul. Gadis itu lebih memilih duduk diam di tempatnya karena memang ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang topik yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua pasang orang tua itu. Sesekali mata beningnya bergerak menyapu sekeliling restoran mewah bergaya eropa itu.

"Maaf, apakah saya sangat terlambat?"

Suara berat itu berhasil menarik pandangan Sungmin yang tengah asyik menelisik sekeliling bar. Kedua pupil indahnya sedikit melebar saat menatap sang pemilik suara. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati pria yang beberapa saat lalu tidak sengaja ditabraknya kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Siwon— pemilik suara berat itu. Laki-laki itu justru tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Kami rasa tidak. Duduklah, kami justru sangat menunggumu," Kangin menyambut hangat kedatangan Siwon mewakili Leteeuk serta tuan dan nyonya Choi.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan Sungmin. "Kita bertemu lagi, nona," sapanya kepada Sungmin kemudian dengan senyum merekahnya.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk, "_Ne_."

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu?" Kangin cukup terkejut mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dan Sungmin, begitu juga Leeteuk serta tuan dan nyonya Choi.

"_Ne_. Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan di _restroom_ tadi_,_" Siwon menjawab dengan gamblang dan juga jujur. Membuat pipi Sungmin sedikit memerah.

Tuan Choi tertawa ringan, tersenyum bahagia melihat Siwon dan Sungmin bisa dipertemukan. "Sepertinya ini awal yang baik untuk kalian," ucapnya. "Siwon-ah, kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu kepada nona Lee."

Siwon menangguk lalu menatap Sungmin dengan senyum dan lesung pipinya. "Choi Siwon," ujarnya ramah.

"Lee Sungmin," Sungmin membalas senyum tulus Siwon.

* * *

Alunan musik klasik mengalun merdu memenuhi restoran mewah itu, membuat suasana semakin romantis. Seperti suasana yang terbangun di antara Sungmin dan Siwon. Keduanya tengah berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh _live band_ di restoran itu.

Setelah acara makan malam usai, kedua orang tua mereka sedikit memaksa mereka untuk berdansa di lantai dansa yang terdapat di area _bar_— alih-alih untuk mengakrabkan Siwon dan Sungmin, sementara mereka membicarakan tentang perjodohan itu. Karena tidak bisa menolaknya, Siwon dan Sungmin akhirnya berdansa.

Siwon cukup piawai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Ia membimbing Sungmin untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Ia merangkul pinggang ramping Sungmin erat dan Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Siwon. Keduanya berdansa seraya saling menatap satu sama lain sambil sesekali melempar senyum kecil.

"_Mianhae_, Siwon-ssi," Sungmin menunduk malu ketika ia kembali tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Siwon untuk kesekian kali. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berdansa dengan seorang pria, dan Siwon mengajarinya dengan cukup baik.

Siwon tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk. "_Gwaenchana_. Kau sudah semakin mahir berdansa," ia justru memuji Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa_ saja? Kita tidak perlu seformal ini, Minnie-ya," ucapan Siwon membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya. Siwon kembali tersenyum, membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"_Geuraeyo_…_oppa_," Sungmin sedikit malu memanggil Siwon denga sebutan itu. Siwon memang empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Keduanya kembali bertatapan dan kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka.

Senyum seolah tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Siwon, laki-laki itu kembali mengurai senyumnya. "Kau tidak keberatan menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya.

Sungmin kembali menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_. Aku yakin _appa_ selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku," ia menjawab pelan.

'Aku memang tidak menolaknya, aku hanya sedang mencoba menjalaninya,' Sungmin membatin dalam hati— mencoba menghapus keraguan yang perlahan menyusup di hatinya.

Siwon pria yang baik, tampan dan berkharisma. Ia juga memiliki tubuh yang tegap, seperti Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Siwon lebih atletis dan lebih tinggi. Sosok pria sempurna yang menjadi idaman setiap wanita. Apalagi dengan sikap lembutnya. Jika Sungmin tidak terjerat oleh cinta Kyuhyun, mungkin saja ia akan langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _oppa_?" ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

"Hm, aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Dan sepertinya aku akan juga akan menyesal jika menolak gadis secantik dirimu," Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"_Oppa_ sedang mencoba merayuku?" Sungmin ikut terkekeh.

"_Aniyo_. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau memang sangat cantik, Minnie-ya. Hanya pria bodoh yang akan menolak dan menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik dirimu."

Tawa Sungmin pudar seketika. Ucapan Siwon seolah mengejeknya, membuatnya tersenyum miris. Kalimat Siwon mengingatkannya kepada Kyuhyun yang telah menolaknya bahkan menyakitinya, dan itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

'Berarti selama ini aku jauh lebih bodoh karena telah mencintai pria bodoh seperti Kyuhyun,' ia membatin miris.

"Minnie-ya," Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin ketika mendapati gadis itu melamun.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin sedikit terkesiap.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Siwon merasa tak enak hati kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "_Aniyo_."

"Syukurlah," Siwon berucap lega. Sungmin kembali tersenyum lalu menatap Siwon. Ia tidak mau merusak suasana hangat yang sudah terbangun di antara mereka. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk melumpuhkan pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun dan kembali berdansa dengan Siwon.

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan dengan keluarga Choi. Sungmin dan Siwon menjadi lebih dekat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Siwon rajin menemui Sungmin di apartemennya. Kangin maupun Leeteuk tidak keberatan dengan kunjungan Siwon ke apartemen putrinya. Mereka justru senang melihat kedekatan mereka. Siwon pria yang sangat baik, itu sebabnya mereka mempercayainya.

"Sayang," Kangin ditemani Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin yang baru saja menutup pintu. Gadis itu baru saja mengantar Siwon sampai ke _basement_ apartemennya. Siwon kembali berkunjung malam ini setelah menjemput Sungmin di kantornya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Siwon mengantar-jemput Sungmin ke kantornya.

"_Ne_, _appa_?" Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kangin.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin _appa_ dan _eomma_ sampaikan padamu," tanyanya.

Sungmin memandang Kangin dan Leeteuk bergantian, lalu mengangguk pelan. "_Keuromyeon_."

* * *

Sungmin duduk di apit oleh Kangin dan Leetuk di sofa ruang tamu. Kangin menatap Leeteuk sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap putrinya.

"_Appa_, _wae_ _geurae_?" Sungmin bertanya sedikit penasaran. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kangin tersenyum sekilas lalu mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang. "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul," ucapnya.

Mata Sungmin membola. Ia terkejut mendengar orang tuanya akan menetap di Seoul. "_Jeongmalyo_?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"_Ne_," Kangin mengangguk. "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah membeli sebuah mansion di Apgujeong. Lusa kita akan pindah ke sana, dan kau harus ikut bersama kami."

Sungmin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sangat senang dan terkejut bersamaan. "Lalu…bagaimana dengan perusahaan _appa_ di Jepang?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, sayang. _Appa_ akan menyerahkannya kepada orang kepercayaan _appa_. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ berencana membuka cabang perusahaan di Seoul," terang Kangin.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama, sayang." Leeteuk merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Apa kau senang?"

"_Ne_," Sungmin sangat senang sampai rasanya ingin menangis. "Aku sangat senang bisa tinggal bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_ lagi. _Gomawo_, _appa_, _eomma_…" ia menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Leeteuk mencium pipinya dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada hangat ibunya.

Kangin tersenyum haru melihat interaksi Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Ia sangat bahagia melihat putrinya kembali tersenyum. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, ia kembali membelai kepala Sungmin dalam dekapan istrinya. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia sampaikan kepada putri cantiknya.

"Sayang," panggilnya kepada Sungmin. "Ada satu hal lagi yang akan kami sampaikan kepadamu." Sungmin menoleh lalu bangkit dari dekapan Leeteuk.

Kangin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berucap. "_Appa_, _eomma_ dan keluarga Choi sudah membicarakan hal ini secara matang. Kami juga sudah melihat bagaimana kedekatan kalian."

Dahi Sungmin sedikit mengerut mendengar nada serius dari ucapan ayahnya, terlebih Kangin menggantungkan ucapannya. 'Ada apa?' batinnya bingung.

"Kami sudah sepakat untuk menggelar acara pertunangan kalian. Dua minggu lagi," Kangin akhirnya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Kangin. Ia tahu acara pertunangan itu akan dilakasanakan setelah ia dan Siwon menyetujui acara perjodohan itu. Tapi kenapa secepat ini?

"_Appa_, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Sungmin bertanya masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Awalnya kami juga berpikir itu terlalu cepat. Tapi kami sudah mempertimbangkan dengan matang dan menyiapkan semuanya. Kami rasa akan lebih baik jika kalian segera bertunangan," ucap Kangin.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang," Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan putrinya. "Siwon pria yang baik, bukan?"

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman saat sedang bersamanya. Siwon juga perlahan membuatnya bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, namun belum sepenuhnya ia bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Meski laki-laki itu sudah melukainya begitu dalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah membuatnya jatuh terperosok dalam cinta satu sisinya kepada laki-laki angkuh yang menawan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan, _appa_," ucap Sungmin kemudian. Tidak ada salahnya jika pertunangan itu dilaksanakan secepat ini. Ia selalu percaya jika Kangin akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

_I think I love you__  
__But it must be so, cause I miss you__  
__Without you__  
__I cannot do anything__  
__And you are always on my mind__  
__So seeing this, it must be,__  
__I was unaware__  
__But now I can see that__  
__Your presence have delved deeply into my heart_

* * *

Pukul delapan malam. Apartemen Kyuhyun tampak gelap karena hanya lampu hias dengan cahaya redup di ruang tamu yang menyala. Kyuhyun membiarkan tenggorokannya terbakar oleh cairan kekuningan dengan alkohol berkadar tinggi di tangannya. Entah sudah gelas yang keberapa, yang jelas Kyuhyun terus mengisi gelas di tangannya dengan _whiskey_ lalu menenggaknya sekali teguk.

Ia merasa benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena masalah pekerjaannya, melainkan karena Sungmin. Sudah terhitung tiga minggu sejak Sungmin meninggalkan bekal untuknya begitu saja di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Dan gadis itu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Sungmin terus menghantui pikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat bekerja. Senyuman manis gadis itu, tangis gadis itu serta wajah tidur gadis itu yang seperti malaikat membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong ketika gadis itu mendadak sirna dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi tas bekal Sungmin yang berisi kotak makan kosong di dalamnya yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja. Ia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kesekian kali kosong itu ke atas meja, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku seperti ini?" gumamnya frustasi. "Aku…tidak mungkin merindukan Lee Sungmin, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini. Ia seperti pernah merasakan hal seperti ini ketika ia jatuh cinta kepada Ryeowook. Namun perasaan rindunya kepada Ryeowook dulu berbeda dengan perasaannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan yang perasaan rindu yang membuatnya hampir gila seperti ini, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa itu adalah sebuah perasaan rindu. Sungmin benar-benar telah menyandera pikirannya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain gadis itu. Bahkan memikirkan tentang Ryeowook sekalipun. Kyuhyun merasa kehadiran Sungmin selama ini telah merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Sepertinya kebaikan dan ketulusan gadis itu sudah meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras batu. Dan ada satu hal lain yang kini mengusik pikiran Kyuhyun.

Apakah ia mulai mencintai Sungmin?

"Aku pasti sudah gila," ujarnya kembali berujar frustasi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengan yang bertumpu pada kedua matanya. Berharap ia bisa mengusir banyangin Sungmin yang terus memenuhi kepalanya.

* * *

Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Ia melangkah ke sisi ranjang dan meraih ponsel yang terus berdering itu.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat nama pemanggil yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Ne_, _oppa_," ucapnya begitu telepon itu terhubung.

"**Kau belum tidur? Maaf jika mengganggumu selarut ini," **suara Siwon terdengar menyesal dari ujung sana.

Sungmin melirik jam digital di atas nakas. Pukul sebelas malam. Ia bergerak duduk di tepi ranjang. "_Ne_. _Gwaenchanayo. Wae geurae, oppa?_"

Terdengar suara tarikan nafas dari ujung sana. **"Minnie-ya…tentang rencana pertunangan kita. Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?"**

"_Ne_. _Appa_ sudah mengatakannya."

"**Oh."** Siwon terdiam sejenak. **"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau keberatan?"**

Sungmin ikut terdiam sejenak, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. "Kurasa itu tidak masalah, _oppa_. Cepat atau lambat kita memang akan melakukannya. Jadi…aku tidak keberatan."

"_**Jeongmal**_**?"**

"_Ne_," Sungmin menjawab cepat.

"_**Gomawo**_**, Minnie-ya,"** suara Siwon terdengar senang dari ujung sana. Sungmin yakin pria itu sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"_Ne_," kedua sudut bibir Sungmin ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman mendengar suara Siwon.

"**Mmm…baiklah. Selamat malam."**

"Selamat malam, _oppa_." Sungmin menjawab sebelum Siwon menutup teleponnya.

Senyuman Sungmin pudar setelah Siwon mengakhiri teleponnya. Gadis itu mendesah berat. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Siwon. Meski bibirnya mengatakan tidak keberatan dengan pertunangan itu, namun hatinya masih bimbang. Ia hanya sedang mencoba menjalaninya.

'_Mianhae_, _oppa_. Aku akan mencoba belajar untuk menerimamu, dan…mencintaimu.'

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian…**

**Guangzhou, China, 07.30 AM**

"Nyonya," Hong _ahjumma_ menghampiri Heechul yang tengah meminum teh hijaunya. Wanita itu baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Heechul meletakkan cangkir teh yang baru saja diminumnya ke atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Hong _ahjumma_ yang sudah berdiri di sisi kanannya.

"Ada apa, _ahjumma_?" tanyanya.

"Ada telepon untuk nyonya," ucapnya menyerahkan telepon rumah kepada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum menerima telepon itu. "_Kamsahamnida_, _ahjumma_." Hong _ahjumma_ hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Heechul.

"_Yeoboseo_," sapanya ramah.

"**Heechul-ie, **_**na-ya**_**,"** ucap seorang pria dari ujung sana.

"Oh, Kangin-ah," ujarnya setelah dapat mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"**Apa aku mengganggumu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"** suara Kangin terdengar serius.

"Oh, _aniya_," Heechul berujar cepat. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kangin terdiam cukup lama, membuat Heechul sedikit penasaran. Kenapa sepertinya serius sekali?

"**Aku dan juga Leeteuk-ie ingin meminta maaf kepadamu sebelumnya…"**

"_Ne_? Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Heechul bertanya bingung sekaligus heran. Kenapa Kangin menjadi berbasa-basi seperti ini? Setahunya pria itu tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi.

"**Heechul-ie…kami ingin membatalkan rencana perjodohan Minnie dengan putramu."**

Mata Heechul membesar mendengar ucapan Kangin, "_Mwo_?" ia benar-benar terkejut.

* * *

"_Eonnie_, _bappa_?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar undangan _fashion show _di tangannya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk, dan seseorang masuk ke ruangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Aniyo_," ucapnya menggeleng. Ia meletakkan undangan yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja lalu menatap Sungmin yang telah duduk di depannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak lebih berseri akhir-akhir ini.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya kemudian. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Belakangan ini kau tampak lebih baik, Minnie-ya."

Sungmin tersenyum malu, "_Jinjjayo_?"

Kibum terkekeh kecil, "_Ne_. Apa ini karena calon tunanganmu?"

"_Aniyo_. Tidak seperti itu, _eonnie_," Sungmin menggeleng malu dengan pipi memerah. Sekali lagi Kibum terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu gadis itu.

Sehari sebelum Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon dan keluarganya, gadis itu menceritakan jika ia sudah menyerah terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia akan memberikan kesempatan kepada pria pilihan ayahnya dengan menerima rencana perjodohan dan pertunangan itu. Dan Kibum sangat bersyukur karena pria itu mampu mengembalikan senyuman dan wajah cerita Sungmin.

"_Igeo_, _eonnie_," Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna _peach_ ke hadapan Kibum. Kibum meraih undangan itu lalu membaca sampulnya sekilas.

"Kau akan bertunangan?" ujar Kibum terkejut sekaligus senang.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk malu. "_Ne_."

Kibum membuka undangan itu dan membacanya isinya sekilas, tepat pada tanggal pertunangan itu dilaksanakan.

"Tanggal tujuh Oktober? Tiga hari lagi?" Kali ini Kibum benar-benar terkejut.

"_Ne_. Apa _eonnie_ bisa datang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kibum mendesah pelan. "_Mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa datang, Minnie-ya. Aku harus berangkat ke Paris untuk menghadiri sebuah undangan _fashion show_," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"_Gwaenchana_, _eonnie_. Lagipula undangan itu lebih penting," Sungmin menggenggam sebelah tangan Kibum yang bebas di atas meja seraya tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Kibum bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"_Mianhada_, Minnie-ya," sekali lagi Kibum meminta maaf dengan nada sedih dan penuh sesal.

Sungmin tersenyum, "_Ne_. _Eonnie_ tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini."

Kibum tersenyum lalu berbalik menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Selamat, Minnie-ya. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu," ucapnya tulus.

"_Gomapda_, _eonnie_," Sungmin ikut berucap tulus.

"Hm," Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku, Minnie-ya. Kau tahu, aku sangat penasaran seperti apa pria yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini," ujarnya sedikit menggoda.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "_Geuraeyo_. Aku akan memperkenalkannya kepada _eonnie_."

"_Joha_! Aku aku akan menagihnya setelah kembali dari Paris," Kibum ikut terkekeh.

"_Arasseo_," jawab Sungmin masih dengan tawa kecilnya. "Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku permisi, _eonnie_," ucapnya berpamitan setelah tawanya mereda.

"_Ne_," ucapnya sebelum Sungmin berlalu dari ruangannya.

Kibum menatap Sungmin hingga gadis itu menutup pintu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah undangan pertunangan Sungmin di tangannya. Kibum membuka undangan dengan desain cantik itu, kemudian membaca isinya. Kali ini Kibum membaca keseluruhan isinya, tidak seperti tadi.

Kedua manik Kibum yang semula bergerak membaca satu persatu kata yang tertera di undangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak ketika membaca sebuah nama yang tercantum di sana. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

'Choi Siwon?' batinnya.

Nama itu benar-benar mirip dengan nama pria yang dikenalnya. Pria itu bahkan dulu sangat dekat dengannya.

'Mungkinkah?' batinnya kembali bertanya.

Tidak. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mungkin saja hanya namanya saja yang mirip dengan nama calon tunangan Sungmin. Bukankah di Korea bahkan di seluruh dunia ada beberapa nama yang sama dengan marga yang sama pula? Kibum kemudian cepat-cepat menepis pemikirannya tentang calon tunangan Sungmin.

* * *

BRAAAKKK!

Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang dokumen terkejut hingga dokumen itu jatuh ke lantai ketika seseorang dengan kasar membuka dan menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia berniat memarahi seseorang yang sudah tidak sopan masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi, namun urung ketika ia melihat wajah ibunya.

"_Eomma_! Seharusnya _eomma_ mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. _Eomma_ benar-benar membuatku terkejut," ucapnya kepada Heechul.

"Kapan _eomma_ kembali dari China?" tanyanya kemudian.

Heechul tidak menggubris ucapan maupun pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu justru melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung karenanya.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Heechul melempar sebuah undangan ke atas meja Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi. Wanita itu meledak dan akhirnya berteriak marah bercampur kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud _eomma_?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba pulang, datang ke kantornya dan berteriak marah kepadanya.

Heechul mengatur nafasnya yang cukup tersengal setelah berteriak tadi. "Kau bertanya apa maksud _eomma_?!" Sekali lagi ia berteriak, namun tidak sekeras tadi. "Kupikir undangan itu cukup untuk menjawabnya, Cho!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap ke arah undangan yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Heechul. Ia meraih undangan itu kemudian membaca isinya. Kedua obsidiannya melebar setelah membaca apa isi undangan itu.

"Apa? Lee Sungmin akan bertunangan?!" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berteriak tak percaya.

"_Ne_. Minnie akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Heechul berujar penuh penekanan. Seolah menegaskan jika Kyuhyun akan benar-benar kehilangan Sungmin setelah ini.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia terlalu terkejut menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa Lee Sungmin akan bertunangan dengan pria lain.

"_Eomma_ benar-benar kecewa padamu, Kyu," Heechul yang semula menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah kini menatap putranya dengan tatapan terluka. "_Eomma_ begitu menyayangimu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" suara Heechul kian melemah di ujung kalimatnya.

"_Eomma_…" Kyuhyun tertegun melihat wajah Heechul kini dipenuhi oleh bulir air mata. Ibunya menangis. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat Heechul menangis. Terakhir kali saat Hangeng— ayahnya meninggal.

"_Eomma_ sangat menyayangi Sungmin. _Eomma_ bahkan sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anak _eomma_ sendiri. Sungmin begitu tulus mencintaimu, kenapa kau tega menyakitinya?" Heechul berteriak lirih dalam tangisnya.

"_Eomma_ benar-benar ingin Sungmin menjadi istrimu kelak, Kyu. Dia benar-benar sosok istri yang sempurna untukmu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi," Heechul menyeka air matanya.

"Jika saja kau mau membuka hatimu dan mencoba mencintai Sungmin, mungkin saja kau yang akan bertunangan dengan Sungmin. Bukan pria itu. Karena _eomma_ dan kedua orang tua Sungmin sudah berencana akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sungmin," Heechul menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi saat ayah Sungmin mengetahui jika kau sudah menyakiti putrinya, mereka membatalkan rencana perjodohan itu. Dan sekarang kau lihat, Sungmin akan ditunangkan dengan pria lain," Heechul mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum miris.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terpaku, diam tak bergerak setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Lidahnya bahkan terasa beku untuk digerakkan. Seluruh syaraf dan persendiannya juga terasa ikut membeku. Hanya jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya. Namun itu justru membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti disayat oleh sebilah pisau tepat di hatinya.

"_Eomma_ harap kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Sungmin yang sudah begitu tulus mencintaimu," Heechul berujar lirih. "Dan _eomma_ harap besok kau menghadiri undangan pertunangan itu. Tunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak menyesal karena telah membuat Sungmin menyerah untuk mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa hancur setelah Heechul meninggalkan ruangannya. Undangan yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Kyuhyun merasa ia tidak mampu menghirup udara, rasanya benar-benar sesak. Ini bahkan jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada saat ia mendengar berita kematian Ryeowook dulu.

"Lee Sungmin…ini semua tidak benar, 'kan? Kau tidak mungkin akan bertunangan dengan pria lain, 'kan?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih dengan dada yang bergerumuh sesak.

"Katakan bahwa ini hanya sebuah gurauan, Lee Sungmin! Katakan!" ia berteriak. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dadanya terlampau sesak sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Teriakan keras Kyuhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi terlemparnya undangan pertunangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melempar dan membanting undangan itu hingga undangan itu jatuh membentur pintu ruangannya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya kuat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, dengan bulir yang terus berjatuhan dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Hari pertunangan Sungmin akhirnya tiba. Sungmin tampak sangat cantik dengan _sleeveless long formal dress_ berwarna putih yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Rambut coklat madunya dibirakan terurai ke samping, dengan sebuah tiara kecil menghiasi sisi satunya. Sepasang anting mutiara yang terpasang di kedua telinganya semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang sempurna, hatinya justru tampak kacau. Entah sudah terhitung berapa kali Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mondar mandir di depan sisi ranjangnya. Tangannya meremas-meras kecil kedua sisi gaunnya.

Sungmin sudah membulatkan niatnya untuk bertunangan dengan Siwon, mecoba belajar untuk menerima dan mencintai pria itu— seperti Siwon yang sudah menerimanya— dan melupakan Kyuhyun. Namun kenyataannya itu benar-benar sangat sulit. Hati Sungmin tetap saja berpihak kepada Kyuhyun. Lagi dan lagi. Dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kumohon…pergilah dari pikiranku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Siwon _oppa…_" Sungmin jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang dengan mata memerah. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua sisi telinganya. Dan akhirnya bulir bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu terisak kecil.

"Sayang, kau sudah si—" ucapan Leeteuk terhenti saat ia mendengar isakan Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya dengan riasan formal yang cantik itu segera melangkah menghampiri putrinya.

"Minnie-ya, _wae gurae_?" Leeteuk duduk di samping Sungmin sembari menangkup kedua pipi basah putrinya. Bertanya dengan cemas.

"_Eomma_…" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru memeluk Leeteuk kuat.

Leeteuk mengusap punggung Sungmin kembut. "Sayang, ada apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng di pundak Leeteuk. "_Aniyo_, _eomma_. Aku hanya terlalu gugup saja," dustanya.

'_Mianhaeyo_, _eomma_,' Sungmin membatin sambil menangis. Ia terpaksa berbohong kepada ibunya.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "_Gwaenchana_. Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang," ucapnya seraya terus mengusap punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "_Ne_."

"Nah, sekarang kita rapikan riasamu," Leeteuk melepas pelukan Sungmin di tubuhnya. "Semuanya sudah menunggumu. Terutama Siwon," wanita itu sedikit menggoda putrinya.

"_Ne_. _Jwesonghaeyo_, _eomma_," Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu melangkah mengambil peralatan _make up_ di meja rias Sungmin.

"_Dwaesseo,_" ucapnya. "Putri _eomma_ tidak boleh menangis lagi. _Aratji_?" ia menyeka air mata Sungmin dengan tisu lalu menyapukan bedak untuk memperbaiki riasan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah undangan Sungmin yang berada di tangannya. Ia merasakan berjuta sesak setiap kali ia menatap undangan itu.

Laki-laki itu menarik nafas panjang lalu meletakkan undangan itu ke atas meja, berharap rasa sesak itu akan perlahan meredam. Namun kenyataannya rasa sesak itu justru semakin menjadi.

Klik!

Ponsel Kyuhyun yang tersimpan di atas meja menyala. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membuka pesan itu. Namun saat ia melihat nama ibunya menghiasi layar ponselnya, Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu.

Bibirnya tersenyum miris setelah membaca pesan itu. Heechul menyuruhnya untuk segera berangkat ke acara pertunangan Sungmin. Wanita itu sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu ke acara pertunangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Pukul tujuh malam lebih dua puluh lima menit. Lima menit lagi acara pertunangan Sungmin akan dilangsungkan di mansion baru keluarga Lee di kawasan Apgujeong. Kyuhyun benar-benar bertambah kacau mendapati hal ini.

"_**Eomma**_** harap kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Sungmin yang sudah begitu tulus mencintaimu."**

Ucapan Heechul tiba-tiba melayang dan berputar memenuhi pikirannya.

**Tidak akan pernah menyesal…**

**Tidak akan pernah menyesal…**

**Tidak akan pernah menyesal…**

**Tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Sungmin yang sudah begitu tulus mencintaimu…**

"AAARRGGHH!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berteriak kencang karena tidak kuat mendengar kata-kata ibunya yang terus berputar bagaikan kaset rusak. Dan itu begitu menyiksa batinnya.

"_Geurae_! Aku menyesal, _eomma_…sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal!" ia kembali berteriak dengan frustasi. Matanya tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Kyuhyun bergegas meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya di atas meja, lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya seperti orang kesetanan. Laki-laki itu bahkan menutup asal pintu apartemennya. Persetan dengan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu. Ia harus cepat sampai sebelum acara pertunangan itu di mulai, untuk melakukan satu hal tergila yang pernah dipikirkannya. Ia ingin mencegah pertunangan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika Sungmin bertunangan dengan orang lain. Karena ia mencintai Sungmin. Ya, sekarang Kyuhyun mengakui jika ia mencintai Sungmin.

* * *

Ruang tamu mansion keluarga Lee telah dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan. Sungmin turun dari kamarnya bersama Leeteuk. Sekarang ia benar-benar gugup melihat begitu banyak tamu undangan yang memenuhi ruang tamu, terlebih semua mata mereka tertuju padanya. Menatapnya dengan takjub. Tak terkecuali Siwon. Laki-laki itu bahkan nyaris tak berkedip.

Di antara para tamu undangan itu, ia melihat Heechul berdiri di tengah ruangan. Wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya, meski matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"_Ommonim_…" ucapnya tanpa suara. Melihat Heechul berdiri di sana, membuat Sungmin ingin kembali menangis. Akan lebih baik jika wanita itu tidak datang, sehingga ia tidak akan merasa mengkhianati kepercayaan wanita yang sangat di sayanginya setelah kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sungmin kembali menatap ke sekeliling. Kedua manik beningnya bergerak mencari-cari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya untuk tidak menghadiri acara pertunangannya. Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah ia tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di manapun. Dengan demikian ia bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk bertunangan dengan Siwon. Tanpa ada bayang-bayang Kyuhyun yang akan menyiksanya.

* * *

Acara pertunangan Sungmin dan Siwon berjalan setengah jam yang lalu, dengan lancar. Dan sekarang saatnya acara inti dari pertunangan itu sendiri— acara tukar cincin.

Siwon meraih kotak cincin pertunangan mereka, lalu mengeluarkan cincin Sungmin dari dalam kotak beludru berwarna merah itu. Ia meraih tangan kiri Sungmin, lalu menyematkan cincin pertunangan mereka di jari manis Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin memanas ketika Siwon menyematkan cincin sederhana dengan hiasan permata kecil ditengahnya ke dalam jari manisnya. Artinya detik ini juga ia harus benar-benar membuang Kyuhyun dari pikirannya dan mengubur semua perasaan cintanya untuk laki-laki itu. Ia sudah terikat dengan Siwon. Ia tidak boleh menjadi gadis jahat dengan masih menyimpan rasa cinta itu untuk Kyuhyun dan memikirkan laki-laki itu. Mulai sekarang ia harus menerima Siwon dan belajar mencintai pria baik itu.

Siwon tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin setelah cincin itu terpasang sempurna di jari manis gadis itu. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena sudah terikat dengan gadis yang sudah mulai dicintainya. Sungmin tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi selain membalas senyuman Siwon dengan senyum terbaiknya, meski sedikit dipaksakan.

Sekarang giliran Sungmin. Dengan tangan bergetar, gadis itu meraih cincin milik Siwon. Perlahan ia meraih tangan kiri Siwon, lalu menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Siwon. Sungmin sempat beberapa kali gagal memasukkan cincin itu ke jari Siwon, namun akhirnya cincin itu sudah terpasang di jari manis pria itu. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan setelah acara tukar cincin itu selesai.

Siwon tersenyum bahagia menyambut tepuk tangan para tamu undangan, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu justru menitikkan air matanya. Bukan karena terlalu bahagia atas pertunangannya, melainkan karena melihat seorang pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan terluka di ambang pintu ruang tamunya.

'Aku terlambat.'

Kyuhyun, pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu membatin perih. Hatinya terasa remuk menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Ia datang bertepatan saat Sungmin sudah memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Siwon. Ia benar-benar terlambat. Terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin dan juga terlambat untuk mencegah pertunangan itu. Sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang telah disia-siakannya sudah terikat dengan pria lain. Dan hatinya semakin hancur ketika melihat Siwon mencium kening Sungmin dengan sayang dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

* * *

**TBC**

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung fict ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya. Dan selamat datang untuk para _readers_ baru :) Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan me-_review_. Terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan masukannya, itu membuat saya berpikir untuk membuat tulisan yang lebih baik lagi.

Hmm, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu karena sudah membuat _chapter_ yang sangaaaaatt panjang. Pasti pada bosen 'kan bacanya? Oke, saya tahu :( _Chapter_ ini mengecewakan. _Mianhae_. Silahkan kalau teman-teman mau mengkritik _chapter_ yang hancur ini. Tapi saya berharap teman-teman tidak kecewa dengan _chapter_ ini. Dan untuk _Passive Aggressive Love_-nya maaf, belum ada waktu untuk melanjutkannya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca :) dan _see you next month or maybe infinite months._ Karena saya akan kembali hiatus, menyelesaikan kewajiban kuliah yang menuntut untuk cepat diselesaikan.

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**sjkms137, sitara1083, Kang Dong Jae, IYou, Cho Sungkyu, Sera Lee, paprikapumpkin, 137Line, hyuniemin, Heldamagnae, keroro. r. kero, alitomondh, miss leeanna, tyrhyeee, abilhikmah, Chika sparkyu, YunJaeee Shipper, Kyurin Minnie, babychoi137, Guest, KyuMinHyuk1019, Puput Kyuminshipper, 143 is 137, imAlfera, thiafumings, younchanzai. dvjewelselfsuju, donghaeayu, chakm137, Maximumelf, ouhji, Guest, Imtwins, Guest, dessykyumin, L. s, KyuMing, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, Aey raa kms, icha. likepachulsaklawasenoother, chu, LittleMing137, dhinarizki, sry, via. elf. 1, KobayashiAde, camomile137, I am E. L. F and JOYer, cloudswan, cho. love. 94, Cho MeiHwa, kyumin1001, Cywelf, aprilbunny9, LiveLoveKyumin, kyumin, kyumin023, santyFishy, kyuwie, Guest, melee, Ria, ika budi, BluelfRose, PandaPandaTaoris, endah. kyumin137, kyukyu, Helda Cho, Arevi. are. vikink, Shallow Lin, leechoimnida, BluePink137, Kim Ae Rin, Shin, PaboGirl, jouley. peetz, rini. first, nanayukeroo, fuji, nurganevi, zyln, guest, 1004hoteuk, bunnykyu, JOYELPEU137, Lee Anta, airi. tokieda, nhia yemeo, adekgaemgyu, shippo. chan. 7, Lova9irl, Nayoung, Guest martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, Alunaa, AJoyers, Santiyani. febby, haegvrl, prfvckgyu, Violetta, Minhyunni1318, Tika137, ajolbada, reiasia95, dirachan824, fivah, hanifaaf, skjinie, teukiangle, MingKyuMingKyu, kyumin joyer ChoLee, JT, minoru, byun, kimteechul, KikyWP16**

_See you next chapter_

_Mind to review again?_ :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, RE-PUBLISH, RE-EDIT, RENAME**_

_**Disclimer : Fict ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya dengan judul yang berbeda. I just borrow their name as the cast of this story. All belongs to God and this story is absolutely mine. Please don't read if you don't like this story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 : It's Really Him**_

* * *

Kyuhyun bergerak berbalik membelakangi ruang tamu setelah beberapa saat membeku di ambang pintu ruang tamu keluarga Lee. Ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menyayat hati di depannya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Sesak. Seperti ada sebongkah batu besar yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Dan juga perih. Hatinya seperti tercabik oleh taring harimau yang begitu tajam. Mengoyak hatinya sampai remuk tak bersisa.

Air mata perlahan menerobos kelopak matanya. Lelehan air bening itu turun tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan meninggalkan _mansion_ keluarga Lee. Tidak berniat memberi selamat atas pertunangan Sungmin dan tunangannya— Siwon.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin dan Siwon bersanding di depan sana. Ia merasa dunianya hancur. Karena Sungmin, pusat dunianya kini telah berada dalam dekapan orang lain. Yang seharusnya dia 'lah yang berada dalam posisi itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang perlahan bergerak menjauh dari pandangannya, dari balik dada bidang Siwon yang terbalut _tuxedo_ hitam. Air mata yang sejak tadi menggenangi pelupuknya turun semakin deras. Seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Tangannya yang semula terdiam di atas tuxedo Siwon bergerak mencengkeram kerah _tuxedo_ Siwon erat. Siwon merasakan cengkeraman kuat Sungmin di _tuxedo_-nya. Ia lalu menunduk untuk menatap Sungmin.

Pria itu terkejut mendapati Sungmin semakin menangis dalam diam. Menurutnya tangisan Sungmin sudah tidak seperti tangisnya yang tadi. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata gadis itu.

"Kau menyesal?" Siwon bertanya lirih. Tepat di telinga Sungmin. Ia tidak mau orang-orang mendengar ucapannya dan juga Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "_Aniyo,_" ia membalas lirih.

"Kau tidak bahagia?" Siwon kembali bertanya. Tangannya bergerak menyeka air mata di pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan mata basahnya. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "_Aniyo_," ucapnya lalu memutuskan pandangannya dari Siwon dan menunduk.

"Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia, _oppa_. Hanya saja…aku tidak percaya jika kita sudah bertunangan," ujar Sungmin terpaksa berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia menangis karena memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Ternyata ia hanya terlalu berprasangka setelah melihat reaksi Sungmin, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau menyesal bertunangan denganku. Terima kasih sudah mau bertunangan dengan denganku, Minnie-ya," ucapnya pelan lalu mencium kening Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Siwon. Ia tidak mampu membalas ucapan pria itu.

'_Mianhaeyo_, _oppa_.'

Sungmin membatin pedih. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun lagi, karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Siwon dan membohongi pria itu untuk kesekian kali.

* * *

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi VIP _bar_ hotelnya setelah meminta bagian _bar_ untuk mengosongkannya. Ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun di sana yang akan mengganggunya.

Selepas meninggalkan _mansion_ keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya ke hotelnya. Entah mengapa tempat itu yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan di benaknya yang tengah kacau. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Setidaknya jika ia mabuk nanti, tidak terlalu merepotkan jika ia berada di hotel miliknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sudah memesan beberapa botol _whiskey_. Minuman alkohol berkadar tinggi yang selalu dipesannya ketika laki-laki itu sedang kacau. Seperti hanya alkohol yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya. Meski hanya sementara dan berakhir dengan _hangover_ yang menyiksanya di pagi hari.

Laki-laki itu mulai menuangkan _whiskey_ ke dalam gelas kosong di depannya, kemudian meneguknya pelan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah meminum setengah isinya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan beberapa deret nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala, lalu mendialnya.

* * *

Donghae menatap penuh memuja kepada Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya itu berdandan dengan sangat cantik malam ini, dengan _A-Line_ _dress_ di atas lutut berwarna biru muda yang menampakkan kaki halusnya. Rambutnya digerai dengan hiasan tiara kecil, dan juga riasan natural yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya. Sepasang _stiletto_ hitam juga menghiasi kedua kakinya. Sangat serasi dengan Donghae yang mengenakan setelan _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja biru muda.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Eunhyuk tersipu ditatap seperti itu oleh Donghae.

"_Ne_? Ah, ya. Tentu saja," Donghae menjawab tergugu. Suara Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae akan pesona Eunhyuk.

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya di sofa, lalu berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri beberapa meter dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"_You're so beautiful, my lady_." Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Eunhyuk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Pujian Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merona. "_Thank you_."

Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lalu menggandeng Eunhyuk keluar dari apartemen gadis itu. Mereka akan berkencan malam ini.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan apartemen Eunhyuk, langkah mereka sudah diinterupsi oleh getaran panjang ponsel Donghae. Sepertinya ada telepon.

Donghae berdecak kesal. Ia terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar, sayang," ucapnya kemudian meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"_Ne_," Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Donghae. Sangat lucu menurutnya.

Dahi Donghae berkerut melihat siapa yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Siapa?" Eunhyuk bertanya ketika melihat kerutan di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun." Donghae menjawab singkat sebelum menerima panggilan itu. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tidak mungkin menghubunginya jika tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Eunhyuk memberikan isyarat untuk mengaktifkan pengeras suara ponselnya. Donghae menurut lalu mengaktifkan pengeras suara itu.

"_Ne_, Kyu," jawabnya.

"_**Hyung**_**,"** suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak dari ujung sana. **"Bisakah kau menemaniku?"**

Donghae melirik ke arah Eunhyuk sebelum menjawab. Ia meminta pendapat kepada gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Kau ada di mana?" Donghae berujar berat setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk. Ia merasa sepertinya kencan mereka akan batal malam ini.

"**Di **_**bar**_** hotel kita. Ruang VIP."**

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana," Donghae kembali berujar berat.

"_**Gomawo**_**, **_**hyung**_**,"** ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Donghae mendesah berat setelah telepon itu terputus. "Kurasa kita akan batal berkencan malam ini," ujarnya lirih seperti sebuah gerutuan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu meraih wajah Donghae. Membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya. Ia tahu jika Donghae sebenarnya kesal karena kencan mereka memang harus dibatalkan.

"_Gwaencaha_. Kita masih bisa berkencan besok. Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkan kita," Eunhyuk berucap menenangkan.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang berada di pipinya. "Hm," kedua sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman. Eunhyuk memang pengertian. Ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis itu.

* * *

Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya dan melemparnya asal ke kursi kosong di sampingnya. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali meneguk _wishkey_ di gelasnya— gelas yang kesekian kali, lalu membiarkan gelas itu kembali kosong tanpa berniat mengisinya.

Tangan kanannya mengepal erat, mencengkeram gelas dengan lapisan kaca tipis di tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Kyuhyun terus menekan benda dari kaca itu dengan kuat dan semakin menguat. Terus menekannya seolah ingin menghancurkannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Arrgghhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak meluapkan semua emosinya. Perasaan kesal, sedih, menyesal dan juga marah. Semuanya keluar begitu saja seiring dengan semakin menguatnya tekanan tangannya pada gelas itu.

Lagi. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bulir air mata kembali mengalir turun dari pelupuknya. Rasa sakit saat melihat Sungmin bersanding dengan orang lain kembali menyerangnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menekan gelas itu hingga jari-jarinya memerah. Seolah ingin mengenyahkan rasa sakit itu dari dalam dadanya dengan menjadikan gelas itu sebagai pelampiasan.

PRANG!

Akhirnya gelas itu tidak mampu lagi menerima tekanan tangan Kyuhyun. Gelas itu pecah dan hancur di tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat darah mengalir dari telapak tangan dan sela-sela jarinya.

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia tersenyum miris menahan tangis. Rasa sakit di tangannya akibat pecahan kaca itu tidak terasa. Justru rasa sakit dihatinya yang terasa sangat perih. Kyuhyun meremas pecahan gelas itu dalam genggamannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika pecahan kaca itu akan masuk ke dalam tangannya. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan betapa perih hatinya saat ini.

Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam ruang VIP _bar_ di _Shappire Hotel_. Beberapa menit lalu mereka sampai di hotel tempat mereka bekerja itu.

"Ya Tuhan!" Eunhyuk memekik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia melihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan tangan bercucuran darah. Tangannya seperti tengah meremas sesuatu.

Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Eunhyuk lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah meremas sesuatu dan menghempaskan sesuatu dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, yang ternyata adalah pecahan gelas kaca.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin mati kehabisan darah?!" Donghae berteriak marah di depan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terkejut melihat Kyuhyun hingga berteriak seperti ini.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku mati, _hyung_," Kyuhyun menjawab lirih.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun iba. Gadis itu segera berlari keluar mencari kotak P3K. Luka Kyuhyun harus segera diobati. Ia tahu Donghae bisa mengatasi Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Tahan sebentar, Kyu," Eunhyuk membasuh luka Kyuhyun dengan air garam hangat untuk membersihkan tangan Kyuhyun yang terkena pecahan gelas kaca. Beruntung tidak ada serpihan kaca yang masuk ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan gelas itu dengan tanganmu?" Eunhyuk berujar sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tidak ada ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya saat Eunhyuk mengeringkan lukanya. Rasa sakit dari luka di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan luka yang menghantam dadanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya prihatin. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang diobati Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam cukup lama. "_Hyung_…kalian memang benar," Kyuhyun menjawab kemudian. Menjawab dengan ambigu.

"_Ne_?" Donghae bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kalian benar. Aku memang mulai mencintai Sungmin saat itu. Rasa itu bukan sekedar rasa bersalah ataupun simpati. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi aku sudah terlambat," Kyuhyun berujar serak.

"Terlambat? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Malam ini, Sungmin sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat, _hyung,_" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangannya. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik dirinya," Kyuhyun menumpahkan semuanya. Air matanya kembali bergulir. Mengundang rasa iba Eunhyuk yang tengah membalut lukanya dengan perban.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun serapuh dan seputus asa ini. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyiksa dirinya seperti ini. Bahkan saat mengenang hari pernikahannya dengan Ryeowook yang tak pernah terwujud pun tidak separah ini. Eunhyuk segera menghentikan pergerakannya memperban luka Kyuhyun. Membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Aniya_," Eunhyuk mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Menenangkan laki-laki itu. "Kau belum benar-benar terlambat, Kyu. Kau masih punya kesempatan."

"Benarkah aku masih punya kesempatan?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk. Memandang gadis itu tak percaya.

Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "_Ne_. Eunhyuk-ie benar. Kau masih punya kesempatan, Kyu. Aku yakin Sungmin masih mencintaimu. Buatlah dia kembali kepadamu."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memaksanya. Jika dia lebih memilih tunangannya, maka kau harus berhenti dan melepaskannya," kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbicara.

"Percayalah. Jika kau memang berjodoh dengan Sungmin, dia akan kembali padamu." Gadis itu tersenyum menenangkan lalu kembali membalut luka di tangan Kyuhyun.

Ucapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae seolah memberikan ruang di dadanya. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu sedikit berkurang. Jika memang benar Kyuhyun masih punya kesempatan, maka ia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

"_Gomawo_, Hyuk," Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh terima kasih. Ia berujar tulus.

"_Ne_," Eunhyuk tersenyum membalasnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap Donghae. "_Gomawo_, _hyung_."

"Hm," Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"_Oppa_," Sungmin menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk di lobi perusahaan _L'automne_. Siwon tersenyum lalu berdiri, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ sudah menunggu lama?"

Siwon menggeleng. "_Aniyo_. Aku baru saja sampai," bibirnya mengulas senyum. Pria itu berkata jujur. Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"_Kajja_," Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya lembut. Sungmin terkejut ketika Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari lobi. Sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah tangannya yang sedang digenggam Siwon. Rasanya memang hangat, tapi tidak sehangat saat Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Minnie-ya," Siwon membelai pipi Sungmin lembut. Sudah tiga kali gadis itu dipanggilnya namun tidak memberikan respon. Pria itu sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya, hendak menyuruh Sungmin masuk tapi gadis itu justru melamun.

"_Ne_, _oppa_," Sungmin terkejut lalu menatap Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tegur Siwon.

Sungmin terkesiap. "_Ne_? Oh…_aniya_. _Eobseoyo_," gadis itu menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"_Geurae_. Masuklah kalau begitu," Siwon tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang hampa ke arah Volvo Siwon yang baru saja melaju meninggalkan pelataran perusahaan _L'automne_ dari balik kaca mobilnya. Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya untuk menunggu Sungmin di dalam mobilnya, yang terparkir di seberang pintu masuk perusahaan _L'automne_. Menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kantornya.

Laki-laki itu bermaksud untuk menemui Sungmin saat istirahat makan siang. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin. Namun pemandangan itu yang selalu didapatinya. Sungmin pergi bersama tunangannya. Siwon selalu mendahuluinya untuk menemui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kemudi. Ia kembali gagal menemui gadis itu untuk kesekian kali.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini?" keluhnya tak mengerti. Dadanya bergemuruh sesak.

'Haruskah aku melakukannya?' Kyuhyun membatin risau.

Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan hal ini lebih dari sepuluh kali. Bagian lain dari hal gila yang pernah dipikirkannya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Sepertinya ia memang harus melakukannya. Atau ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"_Geurae_. Aku akan melakukannya," ia bergumam pelan. Membulatkan tekadnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Kedua mata indah Sungmin menatap tanpa jemu ke layar komputer di depannya. Sungmin sedang melihat beberapa desain dan sketsa gaun yang dikirimkan Kibum melalui _e-mail_.

Direkturnya itu masih berada di Paris. Melakukan tur _fashion_ ke beberapa galeri milik rekannya di _Paris Fashion Institute_ dulu. Kibum juga diundang untuk menghadiri pekan _fashion_ yang kebetulan sedang diadakan oleh siswa di universitas tempatnya belajar dulu itu. Tidak heran jika Kibum masih berada di Paris hingga saat ini.

Gadis itu terlarut dengan desain dan sketsa gaun yang dibuat sangat apik oleh teman-teman Kibum yang juga berprofesi sebagai _fashion designer_ di Paris. Membuatnya sedikit berjengit ketika telepon di mejanya berdering. Sungmin tahu itu pasti telepon dari Jiyoon. Wanita yang menjadi asistennya itu sudah kembali bekerja setelah masa cuti pernikahannya habis.

"_Ne_, Jiyoon-ah," Sungmin mengangkat gagang telepon itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"**Sungmin-ssi, bagian resepsionis mengatakan jika ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Tamu itu menunggu anda di lobi."**

Keningnya mengerut kecil. Sungmin melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi jam istirahat makan siang. Mungkinkah itu Siwon?

"Siapa?" Sungmin ingin memastikan siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya.

"_**Jwesonghaeyo**_**, Sungmin-ssi. Bagian resepsionis tidak mengatakan siapa tamu itu,"** Jiyoon sedikit menyesal.

"Oh, _keureo guna_,_"_ Sungmin sedikit kecewa tidak mendapat informasi tentang tamunya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. _Gomapta_, Jiyoon-ah."

"_**Ne,"**_ Jiyoon kemudian menutup telepon itu.

Sungmin meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu di tempatnya. Ia segera beranjak menuju lobi. Ia tidak mau membuat tamunya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan angka satu yang akan mengantarkannya ke lobi.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Suara _stiletto_-nya sedikit bergema ketika Sungmin melangkah ke lobi untuk menemui tamunya. Sungmin menemukan seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu menatap ke jendela kaca yang membingkai pemandangan di luar kantornya.

Gadis itu merasa tidak asing dengan postur pria itu. Postur itu seperti postur tubuh…Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak memiliki potongan rambut belakang yang pendek seperti pria di depannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Maaf, apakah anda sudah menunggu lama?" Sungmin akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama terdiam memandangi postur belakang pria itu.

Mendengar suara Sungmin menyapa pendengarannya, pria itu kemudian berbalik. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar terkejut hingga mulutnya terbuka. Pria itu benar-benar Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera berbalik. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, atau usahanya untuk melupakan Kyuhyun akan hancur berantakan.

"Lee Sungmin, tunggu!" Kyuhyun menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin ketika gadis itu hendak melangkah pergi. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Kumohon…sebentar saja," Kyuhyun berujar memohon saat Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia akhirnya berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. "_Geurae_."

* * *

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke lantai tujuh, ke lantai di mana ruangannya berada. Namun gadis itu tidak mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangannya. Gadis itu membawa Kyuhyun ke ujung lorong, ada sebuah tangga darurat di sana. Mereka berdiri berdampingan menghadap tangga darurat dalam diam. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin. Gadis itu terus mengalihkan pandangannya, sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Terus berdiam seperti ini hanya membuat keadaan semakin canggung.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya aku pergi," Sungmin berujar memecah keheningan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Gadis itu menyadari jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Membuat pertahanannya perlahan goyah. Jika ia berada lebih lama lagi bersama Kyuhyun, maka perasaan yang semula sudah mulai dipendamnya akan kembali bersemi untuk Kyuhyun. Dan itu artinya, ia akan menyakiti Siwon.

Sungmin berbalik, bersiap melangkah. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"_Hajima_," Kyuhyun mencegah pelan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap tangga.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak mau menatap matanya.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan tunanganmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Terselip nada kesedihan di sana.

Sejenak Sungmin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Hm. Aku sangat bahagia bersama Siwon _oppa_," ia menjawab kemudian. Menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya. Sungmin mempertahankan suara tegasnya. Tidak ingin terlihat jika sebenarnya ia ingin menangis.

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "_Mianhae_," ucapnya kemudian.

Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatap lurus ke bawah tangga. "Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya," Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Maaf telah menyakitimu dengan ucapan dan juga perlakuanku. Aku tahu aku begitu jahat selama ini. Mungkin kesalahanku sudah tak termaafkan olehmu," Kyuhyun berujar penuh penyesalan. Sungmin bahkan dapat melihat ketulusan dan kejujuran di kedua obdisiannya.

"_Dwaesso_." Sungmin menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia tidak bisa menatap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Apalagi dengan potongan rambut pendek Kyuhyun yang sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat menawan di matanya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf," suara sungmin semakin mengecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu lega telah menyampaikan permintaan maafnya kepada Sungmin. Terlebih gadis itu memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya saat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Sungmin mencintai tunangannya atau tidak. Ia akan mundur jika Sungmin benar-benar mencintai Siwon.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini begitu menyentaknya. Lidah Sungmin mendadak kelu. Ada sepercik rasa sesak yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya.

'Kenapa harus menanyakan hal ini?' Sungmin membatin perih. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, meski itu justru semakin menggores hatinya.

"Siwon _oppa_ pria yang sangat baik. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membuat seorang gadis tidak mencintainya," Sungmin berusaha mencari jawaban yang membuat Kyuhyun puas. Ia tidak ingin membohongi hatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Siwon. Sungmin hanya sedang belajar untuk mencintai pria itu. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Apa itu artinya kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kali. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Sungmin kembali tertegun. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ia menjawab datar kemudian.

Gadis itu merasa sudah tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun bertanya lebih jauh lagi, atau ia akan kembali terjerat oleh pesona Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Aku permisi," Sungmin berbalik dan mulai membuka pintu yang menjadi akses menuju tangga darurat.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban, Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan Sungmin. Menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu. "Jika jawabanmu seperti itu, itu artinya kau tidak mencintai tunanganmu."

Sungmin terkejut hingga kedua matanya memanas. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu jika memang dia tidak mencintai Siwon. Bukan tidak, tapi belum.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kumohon jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli dan mengetahui semuanya. Aku mencintai Siwon _oppa_ atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Sungmin berujar menahan air mata, tanpa berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Karena aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun berucap tegas dan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada keraguan atau kepura-puraan dalam suaranya.

Kedua bola mata indah Sungmin melebar. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kumohon jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," kali ini Sungmin tidak mampu menahan suara bergetarnya saat rasa sesak perlahan menyerbu dadanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadapnya. Ia menahan kedua lengan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan di dalam sana. Gadis itu bahkan melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintainya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau membalas perasaanku, Kyu? Kenapa harus di saat aku baru memulai semuanya dengan Siwon _oppa_?' Sungmin membatin sesak. Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh. Air matanya perlahan turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Sungmin menangis. '_Uljimara_, Lee Sungmin,' ia hanya mampu mengungkapkan dalam hati. Hatinya meringis melihat air mata yang terus bergulir itu.

Ingin rasanya ia menyeka air mata Sungmin dan memeluk gadis itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya begitu jahat karena membuat Sungmin menangis. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membuat gadis itu menitikkan air mata.

Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menatap Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan temui aku lagi. Biarkan aku bahagia bersama Siwon _oppa_," Sungmin berujar tegas dengan suara parau. Membuat genggaman Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya melemah dan perlahan terlepas. Kyuhyun mendadak kehilangan kedua kakinya untuk bertumpu. Tubuhnya melemas mendengar ucapan gadis yang sekarang begitu dicintainya.

Sungmin bergegas pergi setelah genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Sungmin melangkah cepat dan menangis sejadinya. Setengah hatinya berteriak merutuki ucapannya yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain membenarkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia tidak boleh menyakiti Siwon yang sudah begitu baik kepadanya.

Kyuhyun merasa terhempas jatuh ke dalam jurang setelah Sungmin menolaknya. Rasanya beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih sakit daripada terkena pecahan gelas kaca. Apakah begini rasanya saat Kyuhyun menolak Sungmin dulu? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini.

* * *

_That should be me, holdin your hand_

_That should be me, makin you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me, feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me, buyin you gift_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Do you believe_

_That that should be me_

_That should be me_

* * *

Sungmin menyeka air matanya yang terus berjatuhan. Istirahat makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Ia yakin Siwon pasti tengah menunggunya sekarang. Sungmin tidak mau Siwon melihatnya sedang menangis. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju _lift_ yang berada di lantai tujuh, tetapi ia dikejutkan oleh Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam _lift_ yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"_Oppa_," Sungmin berujar lemah. Siwon menatapanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Air mata yang sudah dihapusnya kembali mengalir. Melihat senyuman tulus Siwon membuat Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia sudah membuat Siwon lama menunggunya, sementara ia justru menemui Kyuhyun. Pria itu bahkan sampai menyusul ke ruangannya untuk menjemputnya.

"_Oppa_," Sungmin akhirnya berlari ke arah Siwon dan menubruk tubuh tegap itu. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Siwon erat. Menumpahkan semua rasa sakit dan bersalahnya.

Siwon terkejut ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin, namun isakan gadis itu menahannya. Siwon membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak membalas pelukan Sungmin. Bergerak mengusap lembut punggung bergetar Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis. _Oppa_ ada di sini bersamamu," Siwon mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sungmin. Bukannya tenang, Sungmin justru semakin menagis menerima perlakuan lembut dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkah keluar dari tangga darurat. Ia berniat mengejar Sungmin, meminta kesempatan kepada gadis itu. Namun bukan kesempatan yang didapatinya, melainkan sebuah kehancuran. Hatinya hancur melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia menyaksikan Sungmin berlari dan memeluk tunangannya, dan Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin. Dan hatinya semakin terbelah melihat Siwon mencium pucuk kepalanya, dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

Apakah ini artinya ia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan? Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Siwon di depannya dengan mata berair. Entah sejak kapan air matanya berkumpul dan jatuh begitu saja. Rasa sakit yang bergemuruh di dadanya membuatnya lemah.

* * *

Siwon membawa Sungmin ke taman di dekat kantor Sungmin. Melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti tadi membuat Siwon tidak tega mengajak gadis itu pergi makan siang. Ia ingin Sungmin merasa lebih tenang dulu.

Sungmin duduk termenung di bangku taman. Pohon rindang yang memayunginya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia merasa bisa bernafas lebih lega setelah berada di sini.

Bibir Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendapati satu _cone_ es krim coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia tahu, itu pasti Siwon. Pria itu memang meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar setelah Sungmin duduk di bangku taman.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan Siwon berdiri di belakangnya dengan satu _cone_ es krim di tangannya.

"Es krim?" Siwon tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"_Gomawo_, _oppa_," Sungmin menerima es krim itu dengan senyum di bibirnya. Siwon mendesah lega melihat Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Ia kemudian bergabung untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ tahu jika aku menyukai es krim rasa coklat?" Sungmin memandangi satu _cone_ es krim coklat di tangannya.

"Oh,_ geuraeyo _(benarkah)?" Siwon menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sungmin menyukai es krim rasa coklat. Ia hanya ingin membelinya untuk menghibur Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Siwon, "Ne."

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Aku hanya berpikir…mungkin rasa manis dari es krim coklat bisa mencairkan satu kesedihan," Siwon tersenyum lega. "Makanlah. Jika tidak lekas dimakan akan mencair."

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mulai memakan es krim di tangannya. Siwon kembali tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin begitu cantik jika tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. Meski sangat penasaran, namun Siwon menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis lagi.

Sungmin tahu jika Siwon terus menatapnya yang sedang memakan es krim. Dan ia tertegun saat tangan Siwon bergerak menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, kemudian membelai rambutnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"_Oppa_...kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sungmin berhenti memakan es krimnya lalu memandang Siwon di sebelahnya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "_Aniya_. Aku hanya…kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum seperti tadi, Minnie-ya. Jangan pernah menangis lagi."

Sungmin tertegun beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "_Geurae_. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi," ucapnya lalu menunduk. "_Oppa_ tidak ingin aku menangis lagi, _keutji_?"

"_Keurom_," Siwon mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, _oppa_ harus membantuku menghabiskan ini," Sungmin menyodorkan es krimnya kepada Siwon.

"_Ne_?" Siwon tertegun sejenak lalu tertawa. "_Arasseo_."

Sungmin menyuapkan es krim di satu sisi yang belum dimakannya ke depan mulut Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya. Namun es krim itu tidak masuk ke mulutnya, justru mengenai hidungnya.

"_Ya_!" Siwon berteriak saat es krim itu mengenai hidung mancungnya. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang mengerjainya. Sungmin tertawa melihat hidung Siwon ternoda oleh es krim coklat.

"_Mianhae_, _oppa_," Sungmin masih tertawa. Ia membuka tas tangannya lalu mencari tisu untuk mengusap noda es krim di hidung Siwon.

Dari balik kaca mobilnya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Entah perasaan apa yang bisa melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas hanya rasa sakit yang mendominasi. Ia menatap sedih ke arah Siwon dan Sungmin dari dalam mobilnya yang terpakir di sisi taman.

Laki-laki itu mengikuti Volvo Siwon setelah ia melihat Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Siwon. Ternyata Siwon membawa Sungmin ke taman dan menghibur gadis itu.

Kyuhyun benci mengakui hal ini, namun ia juga tidak bisa menampiknya. Sepertinya sangat kecil kemungkinan untuknya dapat kembali mengambil hati Sungmin.

Siwon, tunangan gadis itu melakukannya dengan saat baik. Pria itu berhasil meredakan tangis Sungmin, memeluknya, menciumnya, memberikan sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya, dan…membuatnya tertawa. Semua hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuat Sungmin menangis dan menangis.

Seharusnya dirinya 'lah yang berada di posisi Siwon. Seharusnya ia 'lah yang melakukan semua itu, jika saja ia tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Sungmin. Sekarang hanya penyesalan 'lah yang didapatinya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan, namun ia tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Sungmin kembali kepadanya. Ia akan menyerah saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak mencintainya.

* * *

Pukul lima sore. Sebentar lagi jam kerja Sungmin habis. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Siwon. Karena dirinya, Siwon melewatkan waktu makan siang begitu saja.

Sungmin mencari kontak Siwon di ponselnya, kemudian mendialnya.

"_**Yeoboseyo**_**,"** terdengar suara Siwon menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu _oppa_?" Sungmin bertanya sungkan. Ia tahu jika Siwon masih bekerja saat ini.

"_**Aniya**_**. **_**Wae geurae**_**?"**

"_Mianhaeyo_, _oppa_," ucapnya menyesal.

"_**Ne**_**? Kenapa meminta maaf?"** Siwon bertanya tak mengerti dari ujung sana.

"Karena aku…_oppa_ tidak jadi makan siang," Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil. **"**_**Gwaenchana**_**."**

Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan Siwon. Siwon begitu baik kepadanya. "Sebagai gantinya…bolehkah aku memasak sesuatu untuk _oppa_?"

"**Ah, **_**aniya**_**. Tidak perlu seperti itu, Minnie-ya."**

"Kumohon, _oppa_…" Sungmin sedikit kecewa ketika Siwon menolaknya.

"_**Geurae**_**. Jika itu tidak merepotkan,"** Siwon mengalah pada akhirnya. Ia tidak tega menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_, _oppa_. _Kkeunheo,_" Sungmin tersenyum lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa lega karena setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Siwon.

* * *

**18.30 pm**

Sungmin melihat isi lemari pendingin Siwon. Hanya ada sekotak pasta, tiga buah paprika hijau dan juga sekotak daging. Gadis itu sudah berada di apartemen Siwon setelah setengah jam yang lalu Siwon menjemputnya.

"_Waeyo_?" Siwon menghampiri Sungmin yang terdiam di depan lemari pendinginnya.

"Ah, _aniyo_," Sungmin menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Siwon di belakangnya. "_Oppa_ belum berbelanja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hm, _ne_. _Ahjumma_ belum sempat berbelanja kemarin," Siwon tersenyum lalu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap belakang lehernya.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "_Gwaenchana_. Aku akan membuat pasta saja. Apa _oppa_ menyuakainya?" Sungmin bertanya ragu.

"Hm. Aku menyukainya," Siwon menjawab dengan senyuman. Membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Siwon duduk dengan tenang di meja _pantry_ yang menyatu dengan dapur sambil memainkan _macbook_. Sesekali ia memandang Sungmin yang tampak sibuk dengan pasta yang tengah dimasaknya. Gadis itu beberapa kali menyeka rambut panjangnya yang terurai ke belakang agar tidak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Siwon tersenyum gemas melihat Sungmin. Ia kemudian beranjak menghampiri Sungmin.

"_O—oppa_!" Sungmin terkejut ketika Siwon tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah sumpit dan menggulung rambut panjangnya. Menusukkan sumpit itu ke dalam rambutnya hingga rambut panjang itu tersanggul rapi.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Siwon tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"_N_—_ne,_" Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Antara malu dan juga gugup dengan hal manis yang dilakukan Siwon kepadanya.

"_Mianhae_. Aku hanya ingin menggulung rambutmu agar kau lebih nyaman," Siwon menyelipkan anak rambut yang tertinggal di telinga kiri Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana_," Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon ke arah _topping_ daging yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Apa masih lama?" Siwon ikut menatap ke arah _topping_ daging yang tengah di masak Sungmin. Aromanya sangat harum dan terlihat lezat.

"Sebentar lagi, _oppa_."

"_Geurae_," Siwon mengangguk lalu kembali duduk di meja _pantry_.

* * *

"Ini benar-benar lezat, Minnie-ya. _Gomawo_," Siwon tersenyum tulus memuji masakan Sungmin setelah menghabiskan pasta di piringnya.

"_Ne_," Sungmin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Gadis itu meraih piringnya dan piring Siwon lalu membawanya ke bak cuci piring. Siwon mengikutinya dengan membawa dua gelas kotor di tangannya

"_Gomawo_, _oppa_," Sungmin tersenyum meraih kedua gelas itu dari tangan Siwon lalu mulai mencucinya.

Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah mencuci piring dan gelas itu. Ia bahagia. Teramat bahagia mendapatkan calon istri seperti Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga berbakat dan bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Semua yang diimpikan seorang gadis melekat tanpa cela pada dirinya. Dan Siwon akan benar-benar bahagia jika ia bisa memperistri Sungmin kelak.

"_Oppa_," Sungmin memanggil Siwon ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_N_—_ne_?" Siwon menjawab tergugu. Ia terkesiap. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_."

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas sumpit yang masih menggelung rambut Sungmin. Membuat rambut Sungmin teurai seketika. Sungmin terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut sedikit berantakan seperti ini.

Sungmin membeku ketika tangan Siwon bergerak menyeka rambut yang menutupi sebagian pipinya. Tangan Siwon berhenti bergerak dan berhenti di pipinya. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Sungmin tanpa berkedip, lalu perlahan tangannya bergerak turun ke dagu gadis itu.

Hembusan nafas Siwon mulai menerpa wajah Sungmin. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Lagi. Tangannya bergerak sedikit mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

Pikiran Sungmin terasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya terdiam. Perlakuan Siwon yang begitu hati-hati membuatnya cukup terbuai. Siwon merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia bergerak meraih bibir Sungmin. Namun sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, Sungmin tersadar dan mendorong bahu Siwon.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Terlebih Sungmin. Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan Siwon di dapur lalu mengambil tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Kedua matanya memanas mengingat Siwon yang ingin mencium bibirnya.

"Minnie-ya!" Siwon mengejar Sungmin dan meraih tangannya ketika gadis itu hendak membuka pintu.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Selamat malam, _oppa_," Sungmin melepaskan tangan Siwon di tangannya lalu membuka pintu.

Siwon kembali menahan tangan Sungmin. "_Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat lancang."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "_Gwaencaha_." Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Siwon.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu," Siwon memohon. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"_Ani_. Biarkan aku pulang sendiri, _oppa_. Kumohon…" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang melihat mata merah Sungmin. "_Geurae_," ujarnya mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari apartemnnya. Ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus melihat air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong apartemen Siwon. Air matanya bergulir saat rasa sesak menghampirinya. Ia marah. Bukan marah kepada Siwon, namun kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon menciumnya. Hatinya berkata jika hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh melakukannya. Mencium bibirnya. Karena Kyuhyun 'lah yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

'Kenapa aku seperti ini? Bukankah aku harus melupakannya?' Sungmin membatin tak mengerti dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

* * *

"Minnie-ya."

Siwon menghampiri Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Seperti biasa, pria itu akan menjemput Sungmin dan berangkat ke kantor bersama. Namun pagi ini Siwon tidak masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku,"ujarnya pelan seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin bisa melihat penyesalan di mata Siwon.

"Aku sudah memaafkan _oppa,_" ucap Sungmin. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah kekanakan kemarin. Maafkan aku, _oppa_,"gadis itu berpikir ia sudah keterlaluan kepada Siwon semalam.

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "_Aniya_. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Terima kasih, Minnie-ya." Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Siwon bertanya masih dengan senyumnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "_Ne_."

* * *

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya ketika Sungmin tengah serius memeriksa sketsa yang dikerjakan oleh Jiyoon. Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan menemukan Kibum tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"_Eonnie_ sudah kembali?" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gembiranya.

"_Ne_," Kibum berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di depan gadis itu. "Ini untukmu, Minnie-ya," Kibum menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ kepada Sungmin. Buah tangan dari Paris untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin meraih _paper bag_ itu dan membuka isinya. Ia menemukan sekotak parfum yang terkenal menjadi parfum kesayangan para wanita Perancis— parfum Fracas dari Robert Pigeut.

"_Eonnie_…apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya ke arah Kibum dan parfum itu bergantian. Sungmin tahu harga parfum itu tidak murah, bahkan bisa mencapai ratusan dolar.

Kibum menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "_Aniya_. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah atas pertunanganmu karena aku tidak bisa menghadirinya, Minnie-ya."

"Kumohon terimalah. Jangan menolaknya," Kibum berucap penuh harap.

Sungmin mendesah pelan melihat tatapan penuh harap Kibum. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin menolak pemberian Kibum.

"Baiklah. _Gomawo_, _eonnie_," ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain terima kasih.

"Hm," Kibum tersenyum lega. "Ah, Minnie-ya. Karena aku sudah kembali dari Paris, aku akan menagih janjimu untuk memperkenalkanku kepada tunanganmu," Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya kali ini.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat raut penasaran Kibum. "Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan _eonnie_ dengan Siwon _oppa_."

Kibum tertegun mendengar Sungmin memanggil tunangannya dengan sebutan 'Siwon _oppa'_.

'Kuharap Siwon _oppa_-mu bukan Siwon yang kukenal, Minnie-ya. Semoga saja bukan,' Kibum tiba-tiba membatin sesak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Minnie-ya. Pekerjaan sudah menantiku," Kibum mencoba tersenyum lebar. Meski kini hatinya dilanda sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk sebelum Kibum meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

Istirahat makan siang sudah menyapa. Sungmin menutup buku sketsanya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya. Namun gadis itu tidak langsung turun ke lobi. Ia masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan pergi ke lantai sembilan di mana ruangan Kibum berada.

Sungmin sudah memberitahu Kibum bahwa ia akan pergi ke ruangannya sebelum mereka turun ke lobi. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu ruangan Kibum setelah sekretaris Yang mempersilakannya untuk masuk ke ruangan Kibum.

"_Eonnie_ sudah selesai?" Sungmin masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

Kibum beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "_Ne_."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kedua gadis itu kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka menuju lobi.

* * *

Siwon melirik arlojinya. Istirahat makan siang sudah lewat lima belas menit, namun Sungmin belum turun juga ke lobi. Pria itu menjadi cemas. Ia khawatir jika Sungmin akan menangis lagi seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon kemudian memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya. Ia berniat mengirimkan pesan kepada Sungmin.

Pintu _lift_ yang membawa Sungmin dan Kibum terbuka. Kedua gadis itu sudah sampai di lobi. Sungmin membimbing Kibum menuju sofa tamu yang berada di lobi.

Jantung Kibum tiba-tiba menghentak teramat kencang. Tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat. Langkahnya menjadi berat ketika ia menatap seorang pria dari kejauhan. Ia memang belum bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa pria itu. Namun melihat postur tubuhnya, Kibum merasa tidak asing.

'Ya Tuhan…kumohon jangan. Semoga dia bukan Choi Siwon yang sama dengan Choi Siwon yang pernah ku kenal,' Kibum membatin resah. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak.

Nafasnya kian memendek ketika Kibum semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Dan sekarang, ia sudah berada tetap di hadapan pria itu. Pria itu sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya dan juga Sungmin karena ia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sampai akhinya Sungmin memanggilnya.

"_Oppa_." Sungmin memanggil pria itu dan pria itu menoleh.

Saat itu juga jantung Kibum berhenti berdetak. Ia terkejut. Teramat terkejut. Begitu juga dengan pria yang kini telah berdiri menghadapnya dan juga Sungmin. Kibum dan pria itu— Siwon— sama-sama terkejut. Keduanya membeku dengan kedua mata yang saling berpandangan.

'Itu benar-benar dia. Dia benar-benar Choi Siwon yang kukenal,' Kibum membatin tak percaya. Nafasnya tercekat.

'Ki—Kibum-ie…' Siwon membatin sama tak percayanya dengan Kibum. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Kibum.

Keduanya dapat dengan mudah saling mengenali karena tidak ada yang berubah dari keduanya. Kecuali paras mereka yang semakin tampan dan cantik, serta pembawaan yang semakin matang.

"_Oppa_?"

Kibum dan Siwon tersadar setelah Sungmin memanggil Siwon. Sungmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan ini.

"_N_—_ne_," Siwon tergugu. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"_Oppa_, perkenalkan. Ini Kibum _eonnie_. Atasanku," Sungmin berujar ramah memperkenalkan Kibum.

Keduanya kembali berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kibum memutuskan kontak mata itu. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus menjaga perasaan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini, jika sebenarnya Kibum dan Siwon sudah saling mengenal. Bahkan jauh sebelum Sungmin mengenal Siwon.

"Kim Kibum," Kibum akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Siwon. Bertingkah seolah mereka memang tidak saling mengenal dan baru pertama kali bertemu.

Siwon bisa membaca mata gadis itu. Ia tahu Kibum sedang berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Dan ia bisa melihat bahwa alasan Kibum melakukannya adalah karena Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon," Siwon akhirnya mengikuti permainan Kibum. Ia menjabat tangan Kibum. Ikut bertingkah seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Kibum cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan mereka setelah Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya. Sementara Sungmin tersenyum melihat keduanya sudah saling berkenalan.

"_Oppa_, apa _oppa_ keberatan jika Kibum _eonnie_ makan siang bersama kita?" Sungmin bertanya kemudian.

"_Ne_?" Kibum dan Siwon berseru bersamaan. Mereka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Aniya_—" mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan.

Keadaan menjadi canggung sekarang. Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama terdiam. Kibum yang tidak mau membuat Sungmin curiga akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"_Ani_, Minnie-ya. Aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalian. Aku lupa jika ada janji dengan direktur Hyun. Beliau menghubungiku sebelum istirahat makan siang dan memintaku untuk menemuinya," Kibum terpaksa mengarang semuanya. Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba masuk dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia bisa mengacaukan semuanya.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie-ya," Kibum menatap Sungmin menyesal. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa ikut makan Siang, tapi karena ia harus membohongi Sungmin.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_, _eonnie_," Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan senyumnya.

Kibum ikut tersenyum. Memaksakan senyum lebih tepatnya. "Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Minnie-ya, Siwon-ssi," Kibum membungkuk sekilas ke arah Siwon sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

Sungmin dan Siwon memandangi Kibum yang melangkah menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke _basement_.

'Kibum-ie…kenapa kita harus kembali bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini dan berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal?' Siwon membatin tak mengerti.

"_Oppa_," Sungmin kembali memanggil Siwon ketika pria itu tampak melamun memandangi _lift_ yang sudah tertutup.

"_Ne_?" Siwon segera menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ melamun?"

Siwon cepat-cepat menggeleng, "_Aniya_."

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Siwon berusaha membuat Sungmin tidak curiga kepadanya.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "_Kajja_," ucapnya kemudian membawa Sungmin keluar dari perusahaan _L'automne_.

* * *

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding _lift_ setelah pintu _lift_ itu tertutup. Kedua kakinya terasa melunak. Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat bulir-bulir bening itu berjatuhan dari pelupuknya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah saat itu juga.

Gadis itu meraba hatinya. Di sana terasa sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa pria yang bisa mengembalikan senyuman dan wajah ceria Sungmin harus Choi Siwon yang ini? Kenapa bukan Choi Siwon yang lain? Kibum benar-benar tak mengerti.

Setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu, kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan kembali? Tidak, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan saat Siwon sudah menjadi tunangan Sungmin? Jika saja mereka bertemu jauh sebelum Siwon bertunangan dengan Sungmin, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa seperti ini.

'Ya Tuhan…aku tidak boleh begini,' Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Air matanya masih mengalir.

Tidak. Kibum tidak boleh egois. Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak menderita selama ini karena Kyuhyun. Ia ingin melihat gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu bahagia, meski itu harus bersama dengan Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Bukankah ia dan Siwon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini? Seolah ia adalah kekasih yang dicampakkan oleh Siwon. Ya, mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih, kecuali…Kibum yang menyimpan perasaanya kepada Siwon.

* * *

**TBC**

Oke, akhrinya _chapter_ ini bisa selesai dengan cerita yang panjang dan membosankan. Saya sangat menyadari hal itu. Jadi saya memohon maaf kepada teman-teman yang tidak puas dengan _chapter_ ini, karena saya sendiri juga merasa _chapter_ ini benar-benar buruk dan mengecewakan. Dan maaaaff, saya tidak bermaksud menambah penderitaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Itu semua tuntutan alur yang mengalir di kepala saya. Saya hanya menyalurkannya lewat tulisan saja. _Mianhae_.

Sebenarnya saya ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaan Kyumin, tapi sepertinya akan tidak mungkin dituangkan semuanya dalam _chapter_ ini. Jadi, saya harap teman-teman bersabar :) Silakan jika teman-teman ingin mengkritik _chapter_ ini. Semoga nanti saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya :)

Terima kasih karena teman-teman masih mau mendukung _fict_ ini. Terima kasih untuk _review_ teman-teman, _review_ teman-teman benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk saya di tengah-tengah tugas kuliah yang membuat stress. Dan selamat datang untuk para _reader_ baru :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Dan…_see you next month or maybe infinite months_. Karena saya akan kembali **hiatus**. _Mianhae_ :(

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**KobayashiAde, HAEppy911, ****younchanzai. dvjewelselfsuju****, skjinie, reiasia95, Aey raa kms, KMalways89, imAlfera, Pumkins yellow, Guest, dessykyumin, Guest, minoru, rhara, Chikyumin, LiveLoveKyumin, NR, nova137, ****I am E. L. F and JOYer****, GG, dhinarizki, ****endah. kyumin137****, Cho Zhen Min, sjkms137, Cho MeiHwa, 137Line, Kim Ae Rin, KyuMinHyuk1019, YunJaeee Shipper, Ria, HeeKyuMin91, ****chika. sparkyu. 9****, ****Santiyani. febby****, teukiangle, ****Arevi. are. vikink****, PaboGirl, byun, kyuna saranghae, Puput Kyuminshipper, KyuMing, camomile137, TeukHaeKyu, MingKyuMingKyu, ****keroro. r. kero****, aprilbunny9, BluelfRose, vila13kyuvil, abilhikmah, LittleMing137, siatara1083, nhia yemeo, KikyWP16, Kang Dong Jae, littlecupcake noona, Kyura0205, melee, chakm137, shin, nanayukeroo, adekgaemgyu, 143 is 137, Sera Lee, Minhyunni1318, ****L. s****, kyumin, ****mayasiwonest. everlastingfriend****, ELFBANA, cloudswan, Helda Cho, ****shippo. chan. 7****, zyln, Guest, ****sandra. devina****, Lee Anta, Kyumin Joyer ChoLee, akaitchie, bluelfsj, Imtwins, septimaulanaa, Guest, thiafumings, IYou, Alunaa, haegvrl, ****dewi. k. tubagus****, Lova9irl, Nayoung, Violetta, Cywelf, ****icha. likepachulsaklawasenoother****, santyfishy, Heldamagnae, fuji, Meka, devyuhuu, riesty137, win-ie, ajolbada, Guest, fivah, Anik0405, chominhyun, kyumin1001, JT, 1004hoteuk, Alfia Retno S, ****rini. first****, Minge-ni, Shallow Lin, kimteechul, ChristyTaniaElf, leejisung4, Kyuminsimple0713, dirachan824, ****airi. tokieda****, Hyomin137, lee yong in, Qiqii, anis kyumin, farahauliaputri21, kyukyu, chonaira  
**

_See you next chapter_

_Mind to review again? :) _


End file.
